


Starting Over

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, BAMF Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Childhood Friends, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Old Friends, Protective Jughead Jones, Riverdale AU, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Betty Cooper thought she had it all: A loving husband, a once in a lifetime offer at her dream job, and the perfect home. That is until one day when her entire world crumbled at her feet. Then a chance run in with a stranger from her past brings her life back into focus and she can begin to pick up the pieces.Can she pick her life up and start over again with this new love or will her past attempt to come back to destroy whatever life she has left?.................................................................Ok everyone, so this is my first attempt at writing any sort of FF and I am really nervous. I can't wait to get your feedback, please be gentle lol! This story is based off one I wrote years ago that I wrote from a dream I had. I just adapted it to fit in with the characters of Riverdale. Can't wait to hear from you! P.S. If there is any mistakes or edits you can see, please let me know! Enjoy guys!





	1. The Omen

Have you ever stopped to wonder what it would feel like to have your entire world implode in around you, with you powerless to stop it? 

Yeah, well, me either. But one day, I learned how that very thing felt, in the most painful way possible.

It started out like any other typical New York winter day, fresh snow on the ground, my loving husband Archie kissing me goodbye as he rushes off to work, me loading all my paperwork in the car so I can make it on time for my big interview at my new potential job. 

You see today was supposed to be a huge day for me. After years and years of writing puff pieces and advice columns for crappy online publications, I finally had my shot to write for The Times. This was all I had ever dreamed of as a little girl growing up in Riverdale.

Ever since I was 8 years old, when little Archie Andrews proposed to me for helping tutor him so he wouldn't be left back a grade, I had this perfect image of how my life would be. 

Archie and I would be highschool sweethearts, go to the same college, get married, I would get a high profile journalist position at one of the biggest publications in NYC, and we would live just outside the city with our 2.5 kids and a fluffy sheepdog.

And for the most part, I have fulfilled those dreams. Granted some of them happened a bit differently then I had planned. I harbored my crush on Archie without him even taking notice of me until the summer after our senior year when Veronica dumped him for Reggie Mantle. And even though we were going to college in different states, we managed to stay together and both graduate early and get married all before we were 25 years old. 

And we did buy a beautiful house just outside the city, in a little suburb that reminded me of the street we grew up on in Riverdale.

Unfortunately we had yet to fill the house with those 2.5 kids yet as Arch wanted us to be more established in our careers first. He was already a very successful studio musician for some of the biggest acts in the city and was looking for his big break to stardom. And once I ace this interview and land this job, we can finally get started on having those adorable children I have always dreamed of.

But sadly that's when my wonderful day morphed into something from the pits of hell. First off, not 10 minutes after grabbing my morning coffee, while listening to the ramblings of my well meaning control freak of a mother on how to properly interview for this position, my car decided it was time to die. And it did not want to die in the hustle and bustle of the city, no, no, no. It had to die in the peaceful, snow banked countryside nearly 20 miles from town or a mechanic.

"No, no, no, please not today! Dammit!" I cried.

"Elizabeth, language!" Alice Cooper shrieked in my ear before lowering her tone and continuing, "That is not how a proper lady speaks. Now what is going on?"

"Sorry Mom," I mumbled, desperately trying to restart my car. "My car just cut out on me and I really need to make it to the city, I will call you after I get today sorted out, I love you. Bye Mom."

Before she could even reply, I hung up on her. I was lucky enough to have AAA in my contacts, and managed to get a tow truck dispatched, but then I had to wait 45 minutes for it to arrive. 

I called my potential bosses to let them know I would be late, and they told me not worry about coming in at this time. Apparently there had been a fire in the company break room and everyone on that floor was to work from home for the next two weeks pending an investigation and repairs to the building. We set up a new interview for 3 weeks from today I hung up and ordered an Uber back home. 

As I got inside my ride, I realized I had forgotten something vital. I had neglected to charge my cell the previous night. And how, might you ask did I realize this? 

You guessed it, as I was calling my husband's cell phone to let him know how my "wonderful" day was going before his morning session, my phone died as well.

So here I am, stuck in the back of a strangers car, listening to the most ungodly awful music known to man, and just praying I make it home before the sky begins to fall. Little did I realize the sky had already crumbled around me, I just had neglected to notice the pieces collecting at my feet.


	2. Skyfall

When I arrived at my home, two things seemed odd that caused my stomach to twist. 

One, my husband's car was parked out front and two, so was the car of his 20 year old guitar student. And this struck me as odd because Archie never mentioned doing a private lesson today.

Being curious, I decided to have the driver drop me off a few houses down so I could investigate. I made sure to sneak around the back of the house, carefully removing my heels as I tiptoed into the backdoor. 

As I was making my way deeper into the house, that's when I heard it. That sound that will make any spouses heart race. The sounds that made me freeze dead in my tracks and my stomach wrench in pain. The sounds of passionate love making in your bedroom, one's that you are not a party too.

As calmly and quietly as my trembling knees would possibly allow, I crept upstairs and peered into the crack where the door had been left ajar. My heart raced faster and faster as I slowly scanned the room and in one instant my heart stopped and I could actually feel the cracks forming where it was broken. 

There I saw my husband, the light of my life, the only man who I have ever loved, in the middle of questionable acts with his student, Melinda. 

It seemed so surreal. I always prided myself on being that woman who would go all Rambo on a bitch and fight for my man and what was mine. That the Cooper Crazy would take over and I would fight to the death. 

But being in the here and now, and actually bearing witness to my husband's infidelity, all I could do was hold my breath, dig my nails into my palms, and wait for the tears. I must have let out a gasp or a semi-silent sob because Archie looked towards the door and noticed me standing there.

"Oh God, Betts, um, what are you doing here? It's, uh, it's not what it looks like. I swear" He had pushed Melinda off of himself and began walking towards me while stumbling into some pants.

I couldn't breathe and so I did the only thing my mind could comprehend, I ran. I sprinted down the stairs, the whole scene playing in my mind over and over, along with all our happy times. 

It was like my life was literally flashing before my eyes, and all I could think to do was run. Run outside and have a cigarette. Nicotine will help the pain. The cold will freeze my heart so the cracks will not burst. Anything to make the pain stop, to make me forget the images that are running through my mind.

By the time I got to the backyard I collapsed in sobs. It took everything I had to control them enough to actually light my smoke. I sat there in the snow with no shoes on, smoking and crying uncontrollably, secretly praying that the world would swallow me, or kill me from hypothermia. 

I had been out here only a few minutes when Archie ran out in pajama bottoms, his robe, and house shoes nonetheless, and began shaking me out of my watery trance.

"Betts, baby, Betty!? Snap out of it! You need to come inside, we need to talk about this. Please honey, you will catch your death out here." His eyes pleaded with me. And suddenly, something in me snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE IF I FREEZE TO DEATH OR NOT?!?!?!" Archie winced at the sound of me yelling, like a puppy being scolded.

Only he wasn't a puppy who'd been caught humping someones leg, he was my husband who was caught humping one of his students. He looked at his feet when he spoke.

"How can you ask me that? I love you Betty." This made the fire raging inside me grow larger. All I wanted to do in that moment was kill something. Him, her, a case of vodka, ANYTHING. Anything to make the pain stop and to make me go numb.

"You LOVE me? You were just caught playing 'hide-the-sausage' with a student and you have the nerve to say YOU love ME???? Can you please explain how THAT equates love Archibald???" My hands began trembling, whether from the cold or from pure hatred I do not know, and I fumbled to light another cigarette. 

I could see the pained look on his face as he searched for something to say, and for a brief second I see the eyes of the little boy who stole my heart and felt my resolve falter. I actually had this sick, masochistic urge to reach out and comfort him but that was all lost when he spoke again.

"She's pregnant Elizabeth." he whispered. My breath halted not only by the news but by his use of my full name. He has never called me that. 

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way, I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you, I swear I was, but I did not know how. I do love you Betty, I always will, but Mel and I are IN love. I have never felt this way about anyone before. We want to get married, have this baby together, and raise it as a family. I have already talked to another lawyer about drafting the divorce papers. Kevin has agreed to remain your lawyer."

I could not believe what I was hearing. MY husband, my first love, would no longer be mine. He no longer loved me in the unconditional way I still loved him. This was too much for my mind to take, I squeezed my eyes shut while digging my nails deeper into my palms. But no matter how hard I clenched I could not think of anything else but the pain that was emanating from my heart.

My head began spinning and all the anger I felt was gone, fading into the darkness that was surrounding me. I heard faint voices calling my name but the pain I felt was too great, and I allowed it to swallow me up into darkness.


	3. Sisters

My peaceful slumber was interrupted by what could only be described as the most infernal beeping sound known to man. 

Without thought I reached my hand out to hit the damned snooze button, only to find that there was no clock within reach. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but a moonlit hospital room. Then the realization washed over me, the beeping sound I had heard was my own heart. 

Confused, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Three white walls surrounded me and the machines that were hooked into my body. 

The wall to my right was nothing more than a giant window and I could see the lights from the city twinkling just as bright as the stars above them. It had to have been pretty late in the evening given the stillness of the hospital room and the darkness around me. 

I was having the hardest time remembering why I was here or what could have probably caused this.‘How did I get to the hospital?’ I thought. 

As if to almost answer my thought, a voice from the corner of the room spoke out of the darkness.

“Archie called 911. You blacked out in the backyard. You were freezing when the paramedics arrived. You gave us all a huge scare B.” jumping out of my skin, I instantly knew the voice echoing in the night.

“V? What are you doing here?” I stared at her blankly. 

“I am your soul-sister, why wouldn’t I be here?” Veronica clicked on the lamp above the silver gurney style bed I was laying on and sat down beside me. 

Her jet black hair shining in the new lighting, her black dress and cape making her look just like the girl I met that first day in Pop's. It made me smile at the memory of my best friend.

“Well, yeah V but how did you make it all the way from Paris to here in just a few hours? Did you take a rocket?” I chuckled. I suddenly realized what he being here could mean.

“Oh, um, where is Reggie? Oh God V, did you call my mother? Please tell me she hasn't heard yet! You know Alice, she will make a huge deal over me being here.” I began to panic, frantically searching for my cell to call and run damage control.

“Betty, calm down. Reggie is in Riverdale at Mommy and Daddy's penthouse. And don't call your Mom, she is probably sleeping. Archie's Mom called Fred who called your Mom.” She took my hand and began petting it, trying to soothe me as she spoke. 

“As for your other question, yes I did fly but B,” Veronica sighed as she hesitated to continue “Sweetie, you have been unconscious for two days.” 

Two days! How, how is that possible? Why can’t I remember what happened? 

All I could remember was the horrible nightmare I had. Had I gotten into an accident? 

I opened my mouth to speak when the door to my room clicked open and a very stout, friendly looking nurse came in to check my vitals.

“Well, hello, hello. We were beginning to wonder when you would wake up. You are looking much better now dear.” 

She checked my pulse rate and blood pressure as she continued to chat, “How would you like some nice soup? You are probably starving!” She smiled warmly at me and bounded out of the door as quickly as she came. Still somewhat confused, I turned back to my best friend. 

“Ronnie, what happened? How did I end up here?” Veronica’s chocolate eyes seemed to flash in panic as she came to realize I had no memory of the events that transpired.

“Um, Betts, sweetie, I, uh, well you see…” I could see she was searching for a gentle way to tell me something. 

“It’s just that you, and Ar-Archie, well, B honey, he left you.” she frowned.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the memories flooded back in. 

Archie, Melinda, the affair, the baby. Their baby. They are having a baby…together. 

I remembered everything. The car trouble, coming home early only to find THEM together, sitting in the freezing snow sobbing. I must have blacked out. 

I sank back into my pillows and stared at the ceiling tiles above me. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that this would all just be a dream, a horrible nightmare that I would wake from at any moment. 

But when I opened my eyes, I was still sitting in bed, my best friend’s worried face staring at me. It wasn’t a dream. It was real. My life was gone. My husband, my job, hell even my car, they were all gone. 

And all I could feel was my blood begin to boil as the anger over his betrayal intensified. 

The urge to clench my fists grew as tears threatened to form behind my eyes. I have to fight this, I can’t let him take anything else away from me.

“NO! I will not cry over him again! I am NOT going to let him break me Ronnie, I won’t. He has already taken too much from me, he will get no more!” I shook my head violently, as if trying to convince myself and not Veronica of what I was saying. 

She simply squeezed my hand and reassured me that it will all be ok. 

I regulated my breathing and after calming down a bit, it took me a few minutes to register that Ronnie was trying to talk to me. 

“... and I can transfer back to Riverdale to open up one of my boutiques and we can get an apartment together, just you and me. Just like it was supposed to always be. I have missed home. I had forgotten how beautiful the winter’s were here. And besides, I am getting tired of all the tourists in Paris anyways. Uh, B are you listening?” she asked furrowing her brow.

I shake my head “Uh, yeah sorry V. Guess I spaced for a minute there.” 

“It’s ok love, I understand why. But what do you say? We can move back home and take Riverdale by storm once again. B and V against the world? Just like old times, how about it?” she clenches my hand, eyes pleading with me.

I had to smile at her. I have missed her so very much and would love to have my V back. But for her to uproot her life for me, I don’t think I could handle that.

“V, you really don’t have…” But she cut me off before my sentence could be completed.

“Nonsense B, I am your elder and your bestie for life and I want to be here for you right now!” I had to chuckle at this.

“You are only older by four months V.” She smiled back at me.

“Yes, but older still.” I knew there was no arguing with Veronica Lodge once she got her mind set on something. She was even more stubborn than I and that’s saying something. 

She and I were alike in so many ways, but very different also. I was the sweet one, Veronica was the spicy one. I was the classic beauty whereas Veronica was more the gothic beauty. I was the planner, Veronica was spontaneous. 

She was Yin to my Yang, and vice versa. Two parts of one whole. I was glad to have her here beside me as I went through this ordeal. I don’t know what I would do without my V.

We made a plan right there from my hospital bed. Veronica had already spoken to Kevin who was drawing up papers of his own to have the dissolution of the marriage be made clear as an affair and not anything else. 

Kevin was honestly almost as angry as I was when Archie had told him he was dropping him as his attorney but that he should stay on retainer as mine. He knew something was up but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. 

Now that he knows, he is out to take Arch to the cleaners, which frankly makes me laugh internally just a bit. 

To think that of sweet, lovable Kevin Keller going to war against Archie Andrews in court over me? Man, Archie won’t stand a chance once Kevin is through. 

Veronica has also spoken to Hermione and she offered up two of the suites at The Pembroke: a 2 bedroom 2 bath for Ronnie and I and a Studio apartment for Reggie since he is uprooting his life as well to follow her back to Riverdale. 

I explained that I would be happy taking the studio but she wouldn’t hear of it, claiming she needed all the B time she could get since it had been at least 2 years since we last saw one another. 

Unfortunately that was at what use to be the happiest day of my life. Now it is just one of the worst mistakes of it. 

But I won't think of that tonight. He won't ruin my life anymore than he already has.

As Veronica and I sat there trying to discuss all the things we need to do to push past the events of the last few days, I could feel my eyelids become heavy and I knew sleep would soon take over me again. 

Veronica promised to be back first thing in the morning with my favorite pastries and coffee. We hugged goodbye and after she stepped out the door I rolled over to stare at the stars. 

As I lay here waiting for sleep to overtake me, I have to ask myself, when will I complete the stages of grief? I have denied, gotten angry, bargained, and even been depressed. 

All that’s left is acceptance. But how can I accept that my life as I knew it is now over?


	4. Seems Like Old Times

The next few days seemed to go by in a fog. Nothing felt real, almost like I was living in a constant dream state. I can remember bits and pieces, things that the doctors said, speaking of anxiety and trauma and meds, but I kind of tuned it all out. I let Veronica handle all those things cause I couldn’t get what happened out of my mind. It seemed like it all had just been nothing but one continuous emotional beating. 

Finally after 3 days they released me from the hospital, giving me instruction to fill prescriptions for my anxiety disorder and to make sure to follow up with a Psychiatrist when I reach Riverdale. I thanked them for everything they had done and signed my discharge papers and waited for Veronica to bring the car around. 

Veronica pulled up in her black cadillac and as I hoped in she explained her plans. She had hired movers to help me pack my belongings in order to make the move back to Riverdale smoother. She wanted to make sure it went as quickly as possible, in case Archie gave me any trouble. We drove in relative silence most of the way there until Veronica finally spoke.

“Don’t worry B. I will make sure that everything is taken care of as quickly as possible. The faster we get all your stuff, the faster we can start our new lives.” I couldn’t help but be nervous. I wasn’t really sure what to expect when we arrived. Color me shocked to see that Archie wasn’t alone at the house when we arrived

As we pulled up to what was once my dream home, I was met face to face with Archie, his mistress, and his new sleazy lawyer. 

“Ugh, what the hell is she doing here?” I mumble to myself. I can feel the urge to dig my nails deep into my flesh, but I know I need to fight it. I won’t give Archie the satisfaction of seeing my pain. Archie walks closer to meet Veronica and I while his lawyer and HER stay on the porch to avoid and confrontation.

He explains that his lawyer wanted to document my move so that I would only remove my things from the home and insure that I didn't damage any of his personal property in the process. HA! The only “personal property” Archie Andrews had to worry about getting damaged was that stupid face of his if he gave me any trouble!

“Come on Betts, let’s just get this over with so we can both move on. I really need to get Mel’s stuff set up inside and your clothes and things are taking up so much space. And I need your library cleared so we can put in the nurs-...” Archie stops his ramblings when he notices that Veronica and I are just staring at him with disbelief on our faces.

“You, you, worthless little hijo de puta!” Veronica screams pointing her finger in Archies face,  
“You think you can just mistreat my best friend the way you did me and I will just sit down and take it?! Geez Arch, I always thought it was a joke but you really are a fucking idiota!” she seethed. 

Even I was frightened at this moment, I had never seen Veronica this angry before. And if I didn’t know for a fact that she had my back, I personally would never dare cross one Miss Veronica Lodge. 

The rage that is emanating off of her at this moment was like nothing I had seen. I honestly thought Veronica was ready to have Hiram order a hit on Archie at any moment. The fire in her eyes was so powerful I am sure Hades himself would tremble before the petite Latina. 

I pulled her to the side so she could cool off while I spoke to Archie myself. “V, just keep your head, help the movers, and I will be up in a minute. Ok? And...” I whispered, “there is a large cedar chest in the attic. Can you make sure they load that in the car? All my stuff from highschool is in there.” 

“Sure thing B, I got you.” she placed a quick kiss on my cheek and she was off to supervise the movers and make sure nothing was getting damaged. I took a long deep breath before turning back to face Archie. 

“Look, first off, NEVER call me Betts again. Got it? You lost the right to call me that when you decided to sleep around with HER and God knows who else. You can address me as Elizabeth from here on out. At least I hate you as much as I hate that name, so it works out.” I paused, glancing at Melinda then back to Archie. With my face stony and my voice firm, I continued.

“Secondly, I don’t give a damn about your plans for this house or your future. Do whatever the hell you want. I am just here to collect MY things from MY past that DO NOT involve you.” I am shaking from the anger but I will myself to continue, “As for anything that is even remotely related to you and I? Just burn it. I don’t want it or need it. And at the very least if you aren’t going to burn in Hell, at least OUR past together can.” I turn on my heels and run up the stairs to meet Veronica. 

She is still rather angry about the whole confrontation with Archie but I manage to kept her cool by promising she could ruin his life AFTER the divorce was final. I see the mischievous look in her eyes and I know instantly that Archie is in for a world of hurt.

We made quick work of it of packing all my things, making sure there there is no reminders of our old lives together. As we are packing up the final boxes in the moving van, I hear V clear her throat behind me.

“Um, B, I found this in your night stand and I didn’t know if you wanted to keep it, all things considered...” I look down to see a picture of us from highschool. It’s one that we took at Pop’s the night of graduation. Cheryl, Veronica, and I are all hugging with Kevin and Archie flanking us on either side. I don’t want to ever forget this moment but I know what I need to do to make it less painful.

“Hey V, got any scissors?” I ask. She places her hand on her chest in mocking shock.

“Betty Cooper, did you really ask me that? I am a fashionista and Goddess of all things crafty. ‘Do I have scissors?’ Phfff.” she scoffs. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a black case that contains a pair of pure gold shears with a diamond encrusted handle. 

I giggle softly knowing that if I ever imagined Veronica carrying around scissors, these would be the exact ones I would have imagined. I take the shears and gently cut around the gang, making sure Archie is sliced out of it permanently. Lucky for me, he was on the end and no one would even know he existed if they weren’t already there. 

“There, now it’s perfect.” I say, passing back the shears and smiling at Veronica. “Let’s go home.”

She grabs my hand and without a second glance in Archie's direction, I walked away from the smoldering ashes of my old life. I am ready to go back home. I am ready to be Betty Cooper again. And for the first time since that horrible day, I finally feel like I can breathe again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We spent the next few peaceful hours in comfortable silence but once I see that familiar sign for the town with pep come into view, I start to feel the cracks in my heart begin to form again. I have so many memories of Archie and I here that I begin to worry I made a mistake. What if this is not where I am supposed to be? What will everyone say? What if they all know what he did? Will I look like a failure? 

As my anxiety level rises I can start to feel my heart rate quicken and my breath stagger, but before the tears have a chance to fall, I feel Ronnie's hand on mine giving a gentle knowing squeeze. 

“It's going to be ok B. We will make new memories. Me and you till the end right?” she softly says. 

I can't help but smile at her and reply “Till the end. Always. And,” I smirked “I know exactly what the first memory I want to replace is!” 

Veronica smiled back “Pop's?” 

“Pops!” I exclaim. Man she does knows me so well, oh how I have missed that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the doors of the familiar diner after all these years was just like going back in time. Everything was exactly the same. From the red and white vinyl booths, to the checkerboard tiles, nothing seems to have been touched.It’s all the same, it’s all so familiar, and it’s the most comforting thing I could ask for. 

And if not for the fact that Pop Tate had obviously aged almost a decade it would seem like Pop Tate's was some sort of time vortex where nothing ages or changes. I can even see Riverdale High students in their cheerleading uniforms and lettermans jackets laughing and having milkshakes, just like the old days.

And it makes me feel like if I were to just close my eyes, I could be that 15 year old girl again and maybe go back and tell her to stay away from Archie Andrews. That maybe I could find someone else and change how things turned out. Maybe if I hadn’t been so caught up in Archie, I might have found someone better. Someone who treated me like I mattered. Someone who had my common interests and who actually saw me, the real me, not the facade that was Alice Cooper’s creation.

But that is the thing about Archie and I’s relationship, he never attempted to even see me. Not who I really was. He liked the Stepford Wives mask. The perfect girlfriend, all pink and pastels. The perfect wife, baking cookies and bringing him his slippers. And I fed into it, living the life I hated as a teen because I thought I was in love.

But it wasn’t until I was shaken free of that fantasy life that I really discovered all the cracks that were actually in our marriage. All the times I tried to venture out of my ‘girl next door’ image he would say that he didn’t like me any other way. 

When I would talk about maybe changing my hairstyle he would say how sensible my ponytails are and that he liked me plain. 

When I wanted to go out, he would say I needed to stay home with him, but if he was at the studio late or he went out, I had to be home waiting so he wouldn’t come home to an empty house like his Dad had to so many nights.

I honestly don’t know why I never saw the toxicity of our relationship. I guess I was so use to that way of life with Alice that I never saw how bad it was. Even after everyone tried to tell me how he was, I was blind to it. But they tried...

My mother, Veronica, Valerie, Josie, hell even Cheryl all warned me what kind of person he was. That he didn’t understand what it meant to settle down. Or how to treat a woman properly. That while he loved hard and fast, that love was always fleeting. That no one would ever be good enough because even Archie didn’t know what he wanted. I just didn’t listen to them.

When I finally had him, and he told me he wanted me forever, I honestly believed him. I thought I was the one to finally tame him, the one to finally be enough for the heartbreaker Archie Andrews. But that was all a lie. 

As I stood in the door, memories flashing through my head, Veronica cleared her throat and pulled me to sit. When we slid ourselves into our booth, the one we spent most of our teenage years in, Veronica spoke up attempting to break the silence.

“Ok B, now I know that it is probably difficult being here, given all the memories of ‘He who shall not be named’ but I want us to push past all that negative and focus on the new life ahead of us, minus that ginger Judas!” she huffed while waving her hands about. 

“Ronnie, did you just refer to Archie as Lord Voldemort?” I tilted my head and laughed. 

“Hey if the shoe fits right? Besides he is in the past, so we have no need to use his name anymore!” I could feel myself smiling a genuine smile at her attempt to help me laugh.

“Well I guess you are right. I just didn’t realize that you were a fan of the books is all.” I chuckle.

“B please? You do realize they made those into movies right? And I may not have read the books but you can bet Daniel Radcliffe's sweet ass I saw those movies.” she wiggled her brow and we both burst into laughter. 

It was at that moment that Pop came rushing up to our table, pure joy evident on his face. He must have been in the back when we entered because the surprise on his face was clear. I could almost see happy tears in his eyes threatening to surface.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite girls!” he reached out his arms to envelop us both in a bear hug, “I haven’t seen you around these parts in years. What are you two doing back here? Betty, how is Arc....” 

I held my hand up signaling him to stop and gently begin “Um, the thing is Pop, Archie and I, uh, we are not together anymore.” I said in a small voice, “V and I decided maybe it would be best to start over, right here at home.” I kept my eyes trained my hands that were clasped together on the table. I didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face but my eyes finally met his when I felt a his hand pat my shoulder gently. 

“Well, that boy is losing out on the best thing in his life Betty.” he placed his hands over mine “You deserve so much more and I know I don’t know what happened but from what I do remember it is probably that Archie’s fault.” He patted my hand and gave me a sympathetic smile. 

“I tell you girls what, how about I get your favorite orders ready for you, all on the house?” he said softly.

“Oh Pop, there is no need...” I start before he cuts me off. 

“Nonsense dear, let’s call this a welcome home celebration dinner. It will be good to have you girls back in town,” he turned to walk away before pausing to speak again, “and Betty, your old job is always waiting for you if you need the extra cash.” he smiled before heading into the kitchen.

We spent the next few hours reminiscing about the old days, laughing like school girls and drinking our weight in celebration milkshakes. This is exactly what I needed. I needed to feel like myself again, the old me. Not Betty Andrews. I need to get Betty Cooper back. And hopefully this time a new and improved version of Betty Cooper. The Betty Cooper I always wanted to be. The one I know is still buried deep inside. 

By the time we left Pop's, I felt somewhat better about where my life is now. As afraid as I was of the future, I knew that at least now I was on the right path. Just not sure where it is leading. But the next step was facing the one person in my life who is going to tell me “I told you so.” The person who would love to point out my failures. And I guess there is no time like the present if you have to slay a dragon.

Cooper residence, here I come.


	5. Stir of Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I didn't post yesterday just cause I had like 80,000 things going on but I do want to try to post a new chapter everyday if I can! Ok well, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

“Ronnie, I know you are worried about me, but I swear I will be fine. I am gonna have to face her eventually and honestly, I have to do this alone. I know how to handle Alice and Hal.” I sigh running my hands through my hair. 

I have been trying to convince Veronica for the last 20 minutes that I don’t need her to hold my hand while I go to see my parents. I lived with them for 18 years, they can’t control me or make me feel bad anymore. I just want to get this over with so that I can move on and not have to deal with the mess later on. Better to just rip the bandaid off as quick as possible.

“But Betty, are you really sure? I know how critical Alice can be. I just don’t want any more stress on my B than what you already have to deal with.” Veronica squeezed my hands and looked in my eyes to check for any hesitation.

“I know you don’t V. And I love you so much for looking out for me but I can do this. I actually NEED to do this alone. I have to show them that just because I am getting a divorce doesn’t mean that I am broken.” She sighed but seemed satisfied with that answer. She hugged me tight, got into the driver seat, and started her car before turning to me one last time. 

“Ok, I trust you B. I am going to head to the apartment and make sure everything is getting put in the proper places. Reggie is already there supervising but I want to make sure he doesn’t just let them throw boxes anywhere they like. See you soon roomie! Muah!” With one last look, Veronica blew me a kiss and drove off into the night. I pulled my coat tight around me tighter and began my short journey back to my childhood home.

Even though it has been over 2 years since I have been back here, it seems like everything is the same. I mean, some people have left and new people have come in, but it’s still the same old Riverdale. The place where I grew up, the place where I fell in love, and sadly even the place where my classmate was murdered by his own father. 

I shudder at the memories of it all. 

Jason “drowning” in Sweetwater river only to be found over a month later with a bullet to the skull. 

Polly going missing at the same time only to later come home and never speak a word of where she had been for that whole year. 

Myself being determined to find out who the killer was, wanting to be the one to crack the case so I could figure out why all this happened. 

Then finally, Polly running off to The Farm before I could find any real clues. 

Me feeling like I would never know the truth, until one day the truth was literally dropped into my lap.

I still remember the day that the package that helped close the case arrived on my doorstep. It was just an innocent looking cardboard box, addressed to me with no sender information. Inside was a typed noted (and not computer typed, mind you. I am talking old school. Vintage typewriter kind of old school) that read:

 

Hey There Nancy Drew,

Not to start off with an old clique but here we go; You don’t know me although I do know you. And I know you are the only one in this town who can truly help me. I have been investigating the Jason Blossom murder for some time now and I just found this secret buried among the maple trees of Blossom farm.

As I write this letter, an innocent man sits in jail awaiting his trial on a murder that he didn’t commit. I fear that if this information doesn’t get to Sheriff Keller soon, that innocent man is going to go jail for the rest of his life. That means the real killer will walk free and be able to get away with the terrible crime he committed. 

And I know you are probably thinking ‘Why can’t he/she go to the police themselves if they have proof’, but you have to know that there is no way Keller (or anyone else in this town for that matter) would help me. I am just not in a position where people would listen to or believe what I have to say.

But you, my fellow truthseeker, are in a position to do so. I have seen you and I know you are investigating this case as well and you are someone the town would believe. So please, I implore you, will you help me save this man’s life? Can you do a favor for a helpless stranger who is desperate for the truth to be revealed? Can you be that innocent man’s savior? I sincerely hope your answer is a resounding yes because I am believing it is.

Finally, I want you to know that I wish to retain my anonymity in this and I don’t want any of the credit. I just want the truth to come out and this man’s life to be saved. 

Signed,

W. Mark Felt

P.S. Please destroy this letter so that no one but you and I share the truth about where this information came from. If asked, just say you were searching the woods where the old Blossom Farms sign is and found it there, they will see where it was found. Otherwise please keep this between us. Also, remember to check the pockets... 

 

....and below the letter, wrapped in a garbage bag and covered in dirt and blood, was Jason Blossom’s lettermans jacket. The same jacket that had been missing when his body was discovered. And I can only assume that the blood it was covered in belonged to Jason Blossom. 

I can remember everything that came after that so clearly that it felt like it happened yesterday, not 10 years ago. I remember finding the USB with the video of Clifford Blossom shooting his son in the head and leaving him in a basement somewhere to be cleaned up by two men in Serpent jackets. 

I remember having to be interrogated for hours just to prove I really did find the information. Lucky for me, I had never been known to lie before and years of putting on a mask to hide my true emotions finally paid off. They believed me. They all did. No one doubted me for a second. Not even Alice “Bloodhound” Cooper suspected that anything was amiss. 

Lot of good going to the police with the information on the killers true identity did in the end though. Clifford Blossom hung himself that night before Sheriff Keller could arrive and that poor man was sent to prison anyway for his part in the crime. Even after it was discovered that Clifford Blossom had threatened the man that if he didn’t help he would kill his children and his wife. I ask you, what man wouldn’t do anything to save his family?

I was so angry, I just felt like I had to do something. Shake up this town and maybe knock some sense into them and I found the perfect opportunity. I was asked to speak at the 75th Riverdale Jubilee by Mayor McCoy herself and was to be even given a special citizens award for solving the murder. I knew that was my chance to make a difference, even just a small one.

I made a plea to the town not to hold to the same discriminations that had plagued our town for years. To show mercy on a man who was only trying to protect those he loved. To not hold the entire Blossom clan responsible for the sins of the Father. I begged them to heal, to come together and do better. Everyone was silent until I saw a dark figure in the doorway in the back start to clap and everyone follow suit. I really thought I made a difference, that I got through to them.

But that never happened. It seems that even sweet, innocent Betty Cooper couldn’t purify the darkness and hate in this town.

That poor man, who I later found out through press coverage was named Forsythe Jones Jr., was sentenced to 10 years in prison for his part in the clean-up of Clifford Blossom’s mess. That is also how I learned that his family had been in Toledo, Ohio for 10 years at the time of his arrest and he had not seen them in at least 8 of those years. 

It didn’t make me feel any less for him though, I was still just as heartbroken for his family. I know that oo matter how far apparent I am from my family, I would do anything to protect them. Honestly I didn’t even think less of him when I learned he was The Serpent King. 

I knew my parents had some vendetta against them, but I tutored kids at Southside High three days a week from Freshman up until Graduation and I never had issues with them at all. They were actually nice and kept me safe when I was there helping kids with their school work. 

I never told anyone anything about actually being friendly with any of the Serpents, especially Archie, just cause I knew how he would react and that was one headache I didn’t need. 

He always had issues with them and I never could figure out why. I never pushed the subject either so I guess that part was on me. I just let it be one of my many secrets that I never let him be a part of. Somethings were just for me, and I didn’t want anyone else to be a part of them.

But even now, years later, I still chuckle a bit when I think back to the signature of the real person who blew the lid off that investigation. ‘Deep throat huh? This person is already intriguing, I wish I knew who they were.’ I thought. 

Sadly, I never found out though. But I also didn’t follow their instructions; I never got rid of the note. I told myself that it was just in case something happen when in reality I wanted to keep it in case I ever found out who this person was.

When I shook those thoughts of the past from my mind I realized I must have been in a daze the whole way here because I was standing in the driveway that seperated the Coopers residence from the Andrews. 

I start to feel anxious and I get a chill that runs down my spine. I don’t want to stand here too long for fear that Fred might see me and try to make awkward chit chat so I sped the rest of the way up to my parents front door. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare for the Hell that was my childhood, I steadied my resolve and knocked firmly three times. ‘Here goes nothing...’ I thought. I could hear muffled voices and footsteps making their way to the door. The door was flung open by the evil one herself.

“Mom” I said churtly.

“Elizabeth, what in heaven's name are you doing beating on the door at 9 o’clock at night for?? You nearly gave your poor father a heart attack!” she huffed. From behind her I can hear my muffled father's voice calling from the kitchen. 

“Don’t believe a word of it Betty! I was perfectly fine, it’s your mother here that almost hit the ceiling when you knocked!” he laughed. 

“She looked like one of those cats in those old cartoons... you know, the ones you scare and they jump so high that they are left clinging to the roof! I think if your mother had bigger claws she probably would be clinging to the ceiling too” Dad had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard at my mothers expense.

“If I had claws any bigger Hal, I would have already clawed your eyes out.” my Mother glared at him causing my Dad to flinch. 

Alice Cooper never did like being teased. She had always been hard as nails, never taking crap from anyone, not even when she was running all those stories about the Southside and received death threats about them. I think that this may be one reason why she was so hard on me and Polly. She wanted us to be like her, to be cold and ruthless. 

Polly was like that before her disappearance, or at least she pretended to be. She wanted nothing more than to be like our Mother. But I just never could be like Alice, it just wasn’t in me, it wasn’t my disposition. You know, cause I actually have a heart, but that is neither here nor there.

“I am sorry if I scared anyone, I didn’t mean too, and I know I should have called first. It’s just, Veronica and I got back into town today and spent a few hours at Pop’s and I thought maybe I would stop by and let you guys know I was here and catch up a bit before going to start unpacking the apartment?” I said. Alice spoke first and I close my fist, anticipating whatever was to come. 

“Oh Betty dear, I really hope you didn’t eat too many of those useless calories at that grease pit. I know you love that place honey but you need to watch what you eat if you want to keep that figure of yours. You aren’t getting any younger and if you want to find a man to take care of you, you need to maintain a suitable figure to catch the right eye.” I can feel my anger start to rise already and I haven’t even been in this house more than five minutes.

“Seriously Alice, I don’t need your input on either of the subjects you just mentioned. My doctor says I am at a perfectly healthy weight,” ‘No thanks to you’ I think, “and I am 25, not an old maid. Yes, I am getting divorced. And yes, Archie left me for a younger woman. But Archie would have left me for any woman with a warm body and a pulse, regardless of age.” I am so angry with her at this point that I am wondering why the hell I didn’t just let Veronica come with me. 

“Sorry dear, was only trying to be helpful. So what will you be doing for work now that you are not going to be taking that amazing job that was practically handed to you? Oh and Elizabeth, before you ask, we don’t have the funds for a new staff member at The Register.” she states matter-of-factly. 

“Well, Mother, I do still have my job writing for Clickfeed. And Pop has already offered me my old job back any time I want it. Plus with Veronica opening her boutique and Hermione letting us have the apartment rent free, I think I will survive somehow.” All I can do is internally roll my eyes at my mother at this moment. No matter how long I have been away from home, she still treats me like a child.

“Well, if you think that is for the best dear. I just hate to see you waste that expensive education on a waitressing job and online dribble.” she quips. And that is my queue that I have had about all the Alice Cooper I can take for one evening.

“Well Mother, this was a delightful visit, really it was, but I need to go help Veronica unpack the apartment. I will call you once I get settled in. Bye Dad, Mom.” I say through that Cooper smile I perfected in highschool. As I stand to leave, I hug my parents and exchange goodbyes and I step outside as fast as I can to start walking towards the Pembroke. 

‘I haven’t even been here 24 hours and I already want to scream. Who the hell does she think she is anyway?!’ I huff under my breath before I hear a cough to my left that makes me freeze. I already know who it is, and I have been dreading this since I decided to move back to Riverdale. I steady myself and take a deep breath before I turn.

“Hello Fred. I wasn’t expecting to see you, um, so soon. I hope you are well. And Mary too.” I say as politely as possible, not knowing how much he knows or how he feels.

“Betty, honey, you don’t have to be that way with me. Nothing about our relationship has changed in my opinion.” he starts to walk down the front steps towards me reaching out to embrace me. 

“I watched you grow up, watched you fall in love with and marry my only child, and for that I will always see you as the daughter I never had. I can see the hurt that Arch has caused you and I wish I could have stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life.” he hugged me close and I couldn’t do anything but break down and let the remaining tears I had for Archie fall.

“Shh, it’s gonna be ok Betty-Boop. You are still family, you always will be. Nothing could make me love you any less. Not even my idiot son. Now, let’s get in the truck and I will take you home. Hermione’s place right?” I nod and I just had to chuckle to myself, not only at the fact he called Archie an idiot but also at the nickname. He gave me that nickname as a little girl back when I use to run around in pigtails chasing a little freckled redhead around the back yard. I hop up into Fred’s truck, feeling relieved that at least there is no awkwardness and I still have some of my family intact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! There is some sexual harassment described in this chapter but nothing too graphic. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the update!

After what seemed like the longest few weeks of my life, we finally have everything unpacked and our lives are completely set here. 

It’s been really nice to get back into my old life and routine here, even if I have been mostly busy working two jobs.

I am still trying to do as many freelance editorial jobs as possible to have extra money but mainly I am a head waitress at Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe. 

I am really lucky, Pop was really kind to give me back my old position, even having been gone as long I have.

The other employees don’t seem to mind either so that is a plus.

Best of all Pop doesn’t just pay his waitresses in tips, we get a full wage (a good one at that) and benefits. It’s not as awful of a job as some people would think. 

I have some awesome co-workers (a few I went to school with): Nancy Woods and Trula Twyst. Our normal overnight worker, Adam Chisholm, is on leave because he and Ginger Lopez just had a baby girl not two weeks ago. She is the cutest thing ever. 

There is one worker that I haven’t met, I think Pop said her name was JB or something, because she has been on vacation to see her Mom in Oregon, or maybe it was Ohio, I really don’t recall. 

Recently Pop asked me if I would be ok to switch to night shift primarily until Adam returns so that him and Mrs. Tate can have nights together during the week. 

I mean, I am completely fine with that, most nights at Pop’s are slow anyway and I still have my weekends off. And it's not like I have much of a social life to speak of at the moment so I took the shifts without hesitation.

It does make me a little nervous sometimes since I am there alone from 11pm until 6am but I haven't had any issue so far

And honestly, doing overnight shifts have been good for me since I have been having trouble sleeping nowadays anyways. Sleeping alone after years of having a spouse is an adjustment I never thought I would have to make at this stage of life.

However, working here in the dead of night gives me plenty of downtime to work on my articles and allows me to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

And best of all, it ensures I don’t run into Alice at all. 

I have been dodging her after that disastrous homecoming and I am loving the fact that I have a valid excuse not to see her. 

When she is awake, I am mostly asleep or out running errands with Veronica and when I work, she has already taken her sleeping pills and is passed out for the night. 

And I told her my weekends are strictly for B&V time so she hasn’t been able to catch me on those days either. 

Part of me kind of feels bad that I haven’t been completely honest with her, since I do see Dad some weekends without her knowing. We will meet up when Alice is out of town for work so I don’t have to deal with the drama that is my Mother. 

I just can’t bring myself to be around her yet. Not after how she treated me when I came home. 

And Dad understands why I don’t want to see her, heck I am pretty sure he would run screaming for the hills if he could. When we can find time to meet I will come over and help him on his new project car. 

I am a bit out of practice since Archie never really liked me working on our cars but this has been good for me. I feel like I am starting to get another part of myself back and it feels amazing. I had forgotten how much I loved being in my greasy overalls and working on engines with my Dad.

Someday’s when we take breaks from working on the car, Fred will invite me over for coffee or even just to chat. It makes me feel supported in a way that Alice just doesn’t. She is just too toxic and I am trying to rebuild my life. 

I can't have that toxicity around me right now. Not if I want to be happy again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the first Friday night that I don’t have anything going in what seems like a month and all I can seem to do is sit on my bed and stare at my phone. 

I am completely bored out of my mind and and there is just not much to do for single 25 year old here in sleepy old Riverdale. Now for the first time since the split, I find myself wondering if I will ever find someone again...

‘I mean, I’m smart, beautiful, and funny, aren’t I? I’m a good catch, right? But am I really one of those women who depends on a man for what she needs to survive? Do I really want to risk getting hurt like I did with Archie? But do I honestly want a guy like Archie again? A man who wants a perfect wife with the perfect image when I don’t want to be that girl anymore?’ My thoughts are shaken loose by a soft knocking on my bedroom door.

“Uh, come in...” I look up to see Veronica smiling back at me.  
“Hey B, I just got a call from Cheryl inviting us to go out with her tonight. Apparently she has a new girlfriend who, get this, is a SERPENT! Scandalous right?! Anyways, she heard we haven’t really been out much just for fun since we got home so I promised her we would meet them for drinks tonight.... What do you say?” 

Veronica is almost bouncing out of her skin with excitement, she never likes turning down an invite for a night out. 

I’m really hesitant, I just don't know if I really want to be a fifth wheel right now. Especially with all my self-doubting thoughts that were going through my head just moments ago.  

“I don't know V...” she cut me off before I can finish.  
“Look, you need to loosen up. You are always working or fixing your Dad’s car and you promised me some B time. Please?? How about this, what if we just call this a ‘Divorce Party’ and we get hammered, dance and play pool all night? Just like the old days, what do you say? Please, please, please?!” 

There is no way I can tell Veronica no when she gives me that look. I giggle and finally give in to her begging.

“You know what V, let's do it! It's Friday night and I don’t have anything else to do. I deserve to get plastered and have a little fun with my friends, Archie be damned!”

“And who knows B, maybe you’ll meet a hot Serpent of your own who will make you forget all about stupid old Archie Andrews?” Veronica starts to wiggle her eyebrows and I throw a pillow in her direction.

“Yeah Ronnie, NOT gonna happen, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” I chuckle and start to look through my closet.

“Trust me B, once I get finished with you, someone will DEFINITELY be taking you home tonight...” she winks and grasps my hand, dragging me down the hall to her closet instead. I know that look she has in her eyes, this night is about to get interesting... 

 

~~~~~~*A few hours later*~~~~~~~

 

“Ronnie, when you said we were meeting Cheryl and her new lady for drinks, I didn't think you meant here!” Reggie whined staring at the large sign that read ‘The Whyte Worm’. 

Looking at the building straight ahead it just kind of looks like your typical nondescript bar. 

You wouldn’t know that it was any different from any other small town bar. Except...

There is one thing that makes The Whyte Worm stand out from all the other bars that you may have seen like it. The Parking Lot.

The parking lot was dark and gritty, just like the patrons of this establishment. All you could see were lines motorcycles and groups of tough looking bikers smoking along the sides of the building. 

It gave off a strong vibe that this was not a place for Northsiders like us. And to top it off, it would seem that every Serpent in Southside is here tonight. 

“Geez, lighten up Regg! They are just a bunch of bikers, they won't bite. Cheryl promised that it was cool. And Toni vouched for us. Something about knowing our little Betts here....” Veronica gave me a side glance, gauging to see my reaction.

“Wait, what?” I look at Veronica and she just shrugs before turning back towards Reggie. 

‘Did I hear her correctly? How does Toni know me?’ I rack my brain trying to think of a Toni at Southside that I could have possibly tutored but I can’t think of anyone at the moment. 

Reggie is still looking a bit nervous, but Ronnie had this uncanny ability to calm him like no other. She could turn any man into butter to be honest.

However I’m a bundle of nerves at just the thought of entering this forbidden place and the knowledge that I am not as much of a stranger to these people as everyone might think I am.

Veronica is the only person who even remotely suspected that there was more to my tutoring then I let on, but even she couldn’t dream up the truth: the Serpents were my bodyguards. They kept me safe every time I entered Southside High.

When I was a little girl, my Mom would tell me all of these horror stories of life growing up on the Southside, how dangerous the Southside Serpents were, and that I was to never go near them ever. 

I know she was using stories about growing up on the Southside to try to scare me but it just proved to intrigue me all the more. That is one reason why I agreed to tutor at Southside High. 

I wanted to see how dangerous it really was, to see if there was anything to the stories she told us. And what I found didn’t scare me at all, in fact, I was drawn to it. It feed into that dark part of me that I have never let anyone see. Not even Archie. I knew he would never have been able to handle the blackness that I have hidden away under all of that bubblegum pink facade.

However, I never let that part of myself show through no matter how much it wanted to rise to the surface. I never dared venture too far onto the wrong side of the tracks for fear of what may be unleashed. 

Because of the Serpents I knew that at Southside High that I was safe. Sadly there were far more dangerous things then the Serpents in this part of town. They all warned me to never come without one of them escorting me and that I was only to come to the school, never anywhere else. And especially not at night.

But now here I am, 25 year old Betty Cooper, standing in front of this sketchy looking building at 10pm trying to mentally prepare to enter the belly of the beast. 

I can’t help but think about what my mother would say if she saw what I was about to do.

'Elizabeth, these people are criminals and scum! You need to be a good girl and come back to the Northside before bad things happen.’ with one last deep breath I cast my mother's words aside and psych myself up. ‘You can do this Betty. You are not the perfect little girl, remember that.’

As we make our way to the front door of the bar, I can't help but tug at the tight leather mini skirt Veronica insisted I wear tonight. It is the shortest skirt I have ever worn in my life, and my cheeks flush just thinking about what people might see. It’s terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

She paired the skirt with a shimmery silver backless halter top which left very little to the imagination while also ensuring that I could not wear a bra. I decided to wear my black leather jacket and thigh high boots, completing my new look.  

In this outfit I definitely don't feel like myself. I feel like the person I should have always been. That girl who is leather and darkness that hides under pink sweaters and cardigans, the one who is asking to claw her way out. 

I have never dared to be this bold with my look and I’m honestly not sure what the reaction is going to be, but I hope it’s going to be good. 

As we reach the oversized red door to the bar I hold my breath and wait for whatever is on the other side of this door. 

‘Here goes nothing’.......

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever seen the movies where a stranger walks into a saloon or bar and everything just stops? 

Like the talking, drinking, hell even the music coming screaming to a halt and everyone's eyes are fixed on the stranger? 

Well, I am here to tell you that this thing actually happens in real life. I know because I am currently standing at the entrance to the Whyte Worm with Reggie and Veronica beside me, all eyes trained on us. It is quite terrifying.

It's as if we are being sized but by an angry mob, ready to run us down with pitchforks and torches. I really shouldn’t be surprised, the North and South sides have not gotten along well in the past but I am secretly hoping to help change that fact. Especially since my only cousin is dating a southsider.

I swallow nervously and wait to move from the spot I stand in until I can figure out what exactly to expect next. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a flash of fiery red quickly followed by baby pink. 

“Resume your regularly scheduled debauchery people, blondie here is family, in more ways when one.” said a commanding yet feminine voice. I grin knowing full well who that voice is coming from. 

Cheryl Blossom, the HBIC herself, strolled down the stairs from the 2nd floor of the bar holding hands with a petite woman with flowing pink and brown hair. Both ladies were dressed like walking sin and seemed completely infatuated with each other. 

Cheryl, being pure Blossom, had on a very short, form fitting blood red dress with a matching leather jacket. Her crimson lips perfectly completed the look and just seemed to make her skin seem more pale, if that is even possible. 

Toni, now she is what I expected to see in a place like The Worm. With her black bra underneath her sheer top, hot pink boy shorts, and black fishnets paired with combat boots, she definitely screamed ‘biker chick’. Sexy but scary.  

As they finally make their way through the crowds of people I am suddenly overcome with so much emotion. 

“Cheryl! Oh my God, I can’t believe it’s really you!” I say, embracing Cheryl, squeezing her tightly. “I missed you so much Cher.” I whispered.

“I have missed you too darling cousin Betty.” She whispered back while stroking my hair “I was so heartbroken to hear about the unpleasantness you had to endure at the hands of that miscreant, Archie Andrews.” She rubbed my back as she spoke softly. She grabbed Toni's hand and pulled her closer before speaking again.

“B, you just say the word. TT and I are more than willing to make damn sure that the sorry excuse for a ginger you are cutting loose with never tap anyone else's maple tree! We Blossoms stick together. Blood is blood.” she says. 

‘Well Cheryl is obviously taking this about as well as I am’ I laugh to myself. 

But in all honesty, I think she feels a double betrayal on this one. 

It’s not just about how he treated her flesh and blood, oh no! It is also because he is giving redheads a bad name. 

That is a no-no in Cheryl Blossom’s book of cardinal sins.

“Oh no Cher, it's fine. Honestly, just knowing my friends and family are willing to commit felonies on my behalf is touching enough!” I giggle feeling so much more at ease than I did moments ago. 

I am beginning to feel like tonight's going to make big changes in my life. 

And who knows, maybe I might be ready to consider Veronica's earlier suggestion.

Before I can change my mind, we make our way into the bar and put in our drink orders.

We find a table in the back near the pool tables in case we want to claim one quickly should we decide to play and sit down. 

While we are waiting for our first round of drinks, I begin to really notice just how warm this bar is getting.

I decide to remove my coat (secretly thanking Veronica for choosing a skimpy outfit for me) and place it behind me on the back of my chair. Instantly feeling cooler, I look out into the sea of leather to see if I know anyone. 

I don't recognize anyone but I can feel all sorts of eyes on me, watching me close. It's like I am a prime rib in a room of hungry lions.  
It's thrilling and frightening all wrapped into one.

I think I need to have a word with V about my wardrobe when we get home. A full makeover might be in order.

Blushing at the thought, I decide to shake off the butterflies with some shots of vodka that Toni ordered for the table. 

As we all started sipping on our drinks, Cheryl decided it was her duty to spill all the latest in Riverdale gossip.

Normally that task would fall to one Kevin Keller, but given that he was otherwise occupied this evening (having to stay in to work on my divorce proceedings), Cheryl took up his mantle. 

I am so gonna owe him big time for this.

I already know that most of the old gang is still kicking around town and some left town only to return for one reason or another. 

However, there were a few people have managed to leave town and stay gone.

Ethel Muggs is apparently living in Greendale and she engaged to some kid named Harvey. She met him at this alternative bookstore while looking for books on essential oils or something.

Things seem to be great for them but apparently his ex can be a real witch and is giving them issues... 

Dilton Doiley is just one hunting trip away from being a certified doomsday prepper. He spends most of his time walking up and down the Appalachian Trail, “living off the land” or something like that. 

Always knew he had it in him to turn all creepy ‘mountain man’, especially after stumbling upon his bunker Senior year.... 

And after years of small gigs and opening spots for bigger act, Josie and the Pussycats finally got signed to a major label. They have booked interviews with Rocking Stone, Modern Miss Online and Clickfeed (thanks to yours truly). 

They are also hitting the road this coming summer for their first tour as a headliner, and Josie has promised that they will make a stop in Riverdale when they are headed to NYC...

After a few minutes, a good starter buzz, I start to lose count of all the goings on and start getting really into the music. I close my eyes and start to sway my head to the beat when I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. 

I freeze, knowing without even looking that someone is watching me and it makes my stomach somersault. 

I don’t know whether I should look or not but I slowly open my eyes to meet the gaze of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. 

His thick obsidian hair has dark curls that just seem to cascade over his eyes, his olive skin is speckled with tiny beauty marks that start on his face and run down the expanse of his neck, and his jawline is so sharp I can almost feel it cut my tongue.

He is dressed in dark loose fitting jeans, a white tank, and a leather jacket hugging his trim frame. 

I can see his suspenders hanging loosely under the dark flannel he has tied around his waist and he has on heavy looking black combat boots. 

He is most definitely a Serpent and he looks like he probably could be dangerous. But, there is something about his eyes.   

Oh my, those eyes. The most beautiful, piercing blue eyes. 

Like the color of the deepest parts of the ocean. 

The ones that if you look into them long enough, you will get lost in them. It was like they longed for me to get lost in them. Almost like being hypnotized by a ravenous snake just before it devours you. 

It's almost like there is just something so familiar about those eyes. Like I have stared into them before. 

They felt so familiar that it was almost as if  I have been searching for them all my life and didn’t even know it until now.

It feels like they are drawing me in, calling me home. 

The feeling makes my breath hitch and my heartbeat pound harder in my chest. 

Unable to break his gaze, I feel heat begin to pool deep down in my belly at the thoughts of all the ways this snake could devour me. I squeeze my legs together at the thoughts, seeking relief. 

He can obviously see how affected I am by his gaze because he winks and gives me a sexy smirk. 

I am instantly snapped back to reality and I glance down quickly to gather my wits. 

I feel my face burning bright red knowing that he has caught me checking him out so blatantly. 

I take a few deep breaths and once I have calmed my nerves, I look up only to see that he is gone. 

I look all around where he was standing and across the bar but I never seem to find the eyes I am searching for. 

I feel a pinch of disappointment in my chest, having hoped that I could get another glimpse at his beautiful face.

However, I didn't get to be disappointed for too long before all the ladies decided it was time to drag me to the dance floor to work out some of my stress. 

Reggie graciously agreed to sit back and enjoy the show so that I could dance with Veronica. 

With the beat pounding in our ears, Veronica and I start dancing seductively with one another. 

Swaging and grinding to the rhythm of the music, laughing at the look of shock on Reggie’s face as we do.

But really, this is nothing new for Veronica and I. 

Back in highschool whenever Kevin would insist that we come with him to club, we would often cling to each other in the hopes that no one would hit on us. 

So, yeah, sometimes that meant for a lot of “questionable” dancing (and even a little kissing) just to prove a point to anyone who tried to hit on either of us. 

It wasn’t really a big deal to us. It was never more than two besties protecting each other from sleazy guys who got handsy. 

We never told anyone, it was just a little secret between us and Kevin. 

I never even told Archie about it after we were married. 

And judging by the look on Reggie’s face, Veronica never mentioned it to him either.

After a few laughs, a couple more drinks, and alot more dancing we decided to take a break. 

Reggie wasted no time, grabbing her hand and practically dragging Ronnie to the bathrooms (ew).

Meanwhile, Cheryl disappeared upstairs with Toni, leaving me to sit in here all alone. 

I didn't see a point in staying at such a large table since I could almost guarantee that they were all going to be occupied for a while so I grabbed my things and walked up to the bar.

Disappointment started to creep in again, making me realize how lonely I really was, so I decided I would order one more cranberry vodka before calling it a night and getting a cab. 

While I waited for my drink, I feel an arm wind its way across my lower back and attempt to grip my hip. 

I spin around and come face to face scariest looking man I think I have ever seen in my life. 

He smelled of cheap beer and cigarettes and he gave me a sinister grin, showing off his yellowed teeth. 

I try to pull away but he wraps his arms further around me, holding me in place. 

His grip on me is so tight I can feel the bruises begin to form where his fingers dig in.

“Hey sexy, I saw how you was dancing out there earlier.” He breathed as he pulled me closer. “Looked like you and your pretty friend were just askin’ for a good time. Well since she ran off with that other fellow, how about I show you a REAL good time?”

At that moment he pulls me closer and begins to kiss my neck roughly. 

I struggle against him but no one around us seemed to notice what was happening.

Or worse, being a northsider they just didn’t care what was going to happen to me.

When his hand starts to climb higher up my thigh and under my skirt, I know I have to do something. I have to fight back. 

“Yeah, that’s a no thanks. I'm good. Now I suggest you take your filthy hands off me before you end up wearing this drink! Or worse!” I shove him as hard as I can but it almost didn't matter. 

He was much stronger than me and his grip just becomes tighter. 

That when I see his eyes darken and I knew this night was about to become very, very bad. 

I struggle to pull free again but he just wraps hand around my neck and grips it tightly, cutting off my airway. I gasp for air as tears prick the corners of my eyes.

“Listen here you little bitch, I said I am gonna show you a....” He growled into my ear but was cut off from his thought by a booming voice behind me.

“Hey asshole, the lady said no thanks. And here in this bar, we don’t let anybody lay hands on any woman. Now I suggest you let her go and get the hell out of my bar before I slice you up and feed you to the strays!” the mystery voice barked. His grip on my throat loosened and I gasp as I feel the air hit my lungs.

Once again everything in the bar cames to a dead stop and everyone turns to face our direction. 

The man glanced behind me over my shoulder, eyes growing wide, before he let me go fully and ran out of the bar as fast as he humanly could. 

Just like that, all the chatter began again and the music started back up. Almost like nothing had even occurred in that moment. 

I stood gripping the bar, trying desperately to catch my breath and stop my body from trembling. 

I grabbed my drink and downed it in one gulp, hoping to calm my frayed nerves. 

It was then that I felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I tense slightly until I hear a soft voice whisper into my ear.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he breathed against my skin. He smelt of coffee, cigarettes, and pine. I inhale deeply, taking in his scent.

Just that action alone sends goosebumps down my body and I feel the color creeping to my face once again.

I turn to look at my savior only to be met with those eyes. The ones I so craved to get lost in. 

‘Damn, he looks even better close up’ I gasp. He started to chuckle and gave me a smile. ‘Dammit I think I said that out loud’ I thought.

“Um, yeah you did. Both times actually.” He smiled down at me rubbing his thumb along my shoulder.

“Oh my God, that is so embarrassing. I guess with all the alcohol I drank tonight my brains filter stopped working” I try to collect myself, “I’m Betty. Betty An-uh-Cooper, Betty Cooper.” 

I hold my hand out for him to shake but he grips it instead, lifting it up to press soft kisses to my knuckles. 

My face burns red again just at the feeling of his lips on my skin. I can't tell if it's his lips or the drinks affecting me, but I can feel my body heat rise.

“Oh I know who you are Betty, you just might not remember me.” he smiled. I stare back at him, confusion evident on my face.

I knew his eyes were familiar to me but just as I start to ask his name I feel my head start to spin. 

I didn't think I drank that much and that scare sobered me up some but something felt off. 

My vision starts to blur and my eyelids start to feel extremely heavy. I am not sure what exactly is happening to me but what I do know is I am about to pass out. 

I grip the bar tighter as I start to sway, hoping and praying that I can keep myself awake.

“I'm Ju-, um Betty are you ok? Do you need some water?” His concerned voice fading further into the darkness that threatened to take over. 

I let go of the bar and I feel myself stumble into his arms. 

The last thing I hear before I blackout is his gruff voice whisper, “Don't worry Betts, I will protect you. You are always safe with me.” 

And with that I once again gave in to the darkness that surrounded me.


	7. Now and Then

 

**_“Juggie, Juuuugggiiieee, come and play wifh me, pwease?!” a small blonde haired girl excitedly waved her arms, calling out to the raven haired boy who stood across the street._ **

 

**_Neither child was more than 5 years old but they had been best friends almost since they could crawl._ **

 

**_They had lived across the street from each other for their entire lives. Their parents had always been close, having also grown up together and attended the same highschool. It was just their destiny to be best friends._ **

 

**_“I not supposed ta Beddy.” the said with a sigh making the girl frown._ **

 

**_“But Mommy said I can play outside til we go see the movies! Pwease Juggie, we can look for flier flights??” the girl clasped her hands together tightly, begging._ **

 

**_The pair had been enjoying their last summer before they were to start kindergarten and had been doing all the things that best friends do at their age. Swimming, hide and seek, playing in his treehouse or her sandbox. But today was their favorite day of the week._ **

 

**_Today was supposed to be their weekly trip to the Twilight Drive-In where they get to have popcorn and hotdogs and are allowed to run around holding hands, chasing all the other children who get bored of the films too quickly._ **

 

**_“Mama says I can’t Betts. She said we gotta go to the ledo. In some place called hi-o. She said we gotta go and we can’t come back no more.” the little boy said, kicking the dirt at his feet and looking sad. This was not what the little girl expected to hear._ **

 

**_“But if you weave Juggie, what am I gon’ do? Who will play wifh me at the dive-in? You can’t go, you gotta go wifh me on the big kid bus for school! You can’t weave me Juggie!” the little girl couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks._ **

 

**_It's more than the boy can bare and he runs to the little girl and hugs her close. He wraps his slim arms around the crying little girl and squeezes._ **

 

**_“Don't cry Beddy.” hugging her with all his might, his voice muffled by her hair, trying to stop his tears from falling._ **

 

**_“But you are my bestest fwiend Juggie. What if we don't_ **

**_‘member each other no mores?” she cries out. The little girl buries her face in his neck and sobs uncontrollably. Just then the boy’s head shoots up and he has an idea!_ **

 

**_“Hold on Betts, I got an idea. Stay wight here.” The little boy runs to the car that is being loaded in his driveway and jumps into the back seat. He digs around for a minute, searching for the item he seeks._ **

 

**_When he finds it, the little girl watches as the boy runs back across the empty street carrying a little stuffed sheep dog._ **

 

**_She knows this toy. She has seen it before. It’s the only toy he has that no one else but him allowed to touch._ **

 

**_“Here Betts, you can has hotdog so you can 'member me, m'kay?” the little boy smiles shyly as he hands his most prized possession to the little girl._ **

 

**_“Really Juggie? Like for always?” the boy nods and she takes the toy smiling brightly. Then she gets an idea too!_ **

 

**_“Hold on Juggie, imma be back.” She runs inside her home and then runs back just as quickly, holding something behind her back. She knows her mother is going be angry with her, but she decides that it will be worth it for her bestest friend._ **

 

**_“My Nana made dis for me but it kinda too big for my head. Plus it looks more like it's for a boy so I want you to has it. But it’s a secret Juggie, just ‘tween me and you.” she pulls her hand out to present the boy with his gift._ **

 

**_A grey beanie, knitted into the shape of a crown. Taking the hat from her tiny hand, the little boy is completely overcome with emotions._ **

 

**_He knows that it was a birthday gift that her grandmother had made for her and when he saw it, he couldn’t stop talking about how much he wanted one just like it._ **

 

**_“Are you sure Betts?” He whispered while clutching the hat in his hands._ **

 

**_“Yes Juggie, I know how much you liked it. And ‘member when we would play in your treehouse? You would be the prince who saves me from the evil witch? Well now you has a crown to show everyone you’re my prince.” she smiled to him. Tears were building in his eyes again._ **

 

**_“I loves you Betts. I'mma miss you. I promise when I am all growed up, imma come back to get you. I won’t forget you Beddy.” he clings to the girl, getting one last hug as he hears his mother calling._ **

 

**_“I loves you too Juggie.” she hugs him back harder. When they pull apart, she takes the hat from the boys hands and places it on his head, giggling at the giant size of the hat over his dark curls._ **

 

**_“My prince.” she whispers and kisses the little boy quickly._ **

 

**_He barely has time to react before his mother comes to collect him, scolding him while dragging him back across the street by his arm._ **

 

**_“I told you boy, stay away from her. I swear to God, why can’t you ever listen to me for once! That girl is gonna be trouble, just like her mother...” she mumbles to the boy._ **

 

**_Both children are crying at this point, neither understanding why this is happening. The boy is placed in the car as he watches the little girl sink to the grass and cry harder._ **

 

**_“Bye princess, I will come back someday. I promise.” He whispers as they drive away to his new life._ **

 

**_A life away from the blonde princess. His best friend, the one he loves, the one he doesn't want to leave behind._ **

 

I wake up from the dream with a shot, clutching my chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

 

My head is pounding and I can’t seem to stop the tears from falling as I desperately try to regulate my breaths. 

 

I know the throbbing pain in my head isn’t the only reason for the tears...

 

This isn't the first time I've had this dream. I have had the same dream several times a month since as far back as I could remember. 

 

And everytime I wake up in tears feeling so much sorrow and loss. 

 

Like the only thing I have ever loved was stolen from me. 

 

I have asked Alice and Hal on several occasions to explain the dream but they always brush it off and change the subject. All they would ever say was that it was just a dream and they would hand me Hot Dog and tell me to go back to bed.

 

As I got older I just chalked it up to a strange dream and didn’t think about it much more than that. 

 

The dream was always vivid and so real, but it couldn't be real or anything. Seriously who names a kid Juggie? 

 

I wipe my eyes, hoping to stop the tears when I notice I am not in my own bed. I glance around the bedroom, noticing the dark walls are covered in classic movie posters and shelves filled with hundreds of books. 

 

Panic sets in as I look down, noticing that I am no longer dressed in my skimpy outfit but a soft, gray tee-shirt with an S on the front. 

 

I wrack my brain, trying desperately to figure out how I ended up here and where my clothes could be. I throw the blankets back and start to search around for my phone when I hear someone clear their throat. I jump out of my skin and spin around to face the doorway.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said softly while leaning against the doorframe, “I heard you crying so I wanted to come check on you.” I can’t do anything but gawk at him, unable to squeak a sound out. 

 

I try to pull myself together enough to ask how I ended up here. 

 

Although it is hard to do that when I notice he is completely shirtless and only wearing loose fitting pajama pants and a smile.

 

“Did, uh, did we, um... you know, did we...” I stammer, looking away flushing and not meeting his eyes. I hear a deep chuckle escape his lips before he starts to walk closer to me. 

 

“Don’t worry princess, nothing happened. That creep from the bar last night laced your drink when you weren’t paying attention and you passed out. When I couldn’t find your friends, I carried you up here to my apartment and asked Cheryl to help you change. She is your cousin right?” his brow creases as his gives me a questioning look.

 

“I thought that letting you stay here was a safer bet then trying to find out where you lived and dropping you in a cab.” he scratches the back of his neck as he speaks, almost like he is just as nervous as me.

 

While I am terrified at the thought that the man from the previous night could have seriously hurt me or worse, I can’t help but feel my heart flutter at the kindness of the man standing shyly in front of me. 

 

As if he doesn’t know he is completely gorgeous, standing here looking like some sort of greek god. How could he possibly be nervous around someone like me?

 

He is tall and muscular, his a six pack and muscles cut in all the right ways, and it makes my purse race. While he is obviously in amazing shape, he is much more lean than Archie ever was. I think I like his build much more though...

 

His arms are sleeved in beautifully ornate tattoos of every kind. On his left pec, just above his heart, is the black outline of a crown with  _ JJ  _ in the center. On his right pec is a black and gray typewriter. 

 

But the tattoo that really catches my eye is the coiled cobra on his left rib cage with the name Forsythe underneath. 

 

I freeze, eyes blown wide as he stares at me. Without thought I reach my hand out to lightly stroke the tattoo along his ribs and feel his breath catch. I don't even look at his face, my eyes transfixed on the script along his ribs.

 

‘Could it be? Is he FP Jones’ son? Forsythe isn’t exactly a common name so he would have to be. Is he the one who sent me the evidence? ’ I think. 

 

I don't realize I am still stroking his tattoo until he lightly grabs my wrist to bring my hand to a stand still. 

 

Embarrassed, I try to pull my hand away but he holds it firmly in place, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I nearly come unglued right there just from the sensation.

 

The shockwaves that go through my body just at his touch are intoxicating and I wonder what it would feel like to have this hands running all over my body. 

 

I can feel myself growing hot at the thoughts and I begin to blush. That is when I become painfully aware that I have been standing here, hand pressed to his bare chest, without any pants on.

 

“Oh!” I pull my hand out of his grip and grab his sheet to cover myself. I didn't think my face could get any redder, boy was I wrong.

 

‘Dear God, can this get more awkward!’ I think. 

 

He chuckles and puts his finger under my chin to lift it so I have to look him in the eyes.

 

“It’s ok Betts, we are both adults here, there is no reason to be embarrassed.” he swipes his thumb across my cheek as he states it so matter-of-factly. He clears his throat again and drops his hand from my face.

 

“Well, I am sure you have a lot of 

questions for me. How about I make some breakfast and we can talk? There are some pajama pants in the top drawer” he glances down at his tattoo where my hand had been pressed before gesturing to the dresser.

 

“Uh, yeah, that would be great. Just let me- wait... What did you call me?” I stare at him confused. The dream is still so fresh in my mind, maybe I misheard him. He smiles.

 

“Just get dressed Betts, this may take a while.” with one last glance he walks away, leaving me standing there with no knowledge of what the hell is happening.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After washing my face and rinsing my mouth out with some mouthwash I found in his bathroom, I finally make my way out of his bedroom. 

 

I have so many questions, the journalist part of me itching to find out what pieces are missing to this puzzle. I have to know the truth of what is going on.

 

I walk down the narrow hallway past another bathroom and what looks to be another bedroom before I reach his living area. 

 

Its open and bright, windows lining the right wall, overlooking what I can only assume is the backlot of the Worm, and there is a large island separating the kitchen from the living room. 

 

I can smell the fresh coffee and bacon he has cooked and I realize at that moment that I am starving. I see him standing at the stove humming while he cooks some scrambled eggs. 

 

I watch his back muscles contract as his whisks the eggs in the pan and I clench my thighs together at the sight.

 

‘Jesus Betty, pull yourself together! I know he is hot but you have a mystery to solve here!’ I scold myself. It is then that I notice the giant serpent tattooed along the center of his back. 

 

It is just like the one that is embroidered on the back of his Serpents jacket except on its head sits a golden crown embellished with green jewels. 

 

Skimming along the body of the snake is the quote “ _ Long Live The King”.  _ I muse ‘Let’s see, so either he REALLY likes  _ The Lion King _ or that makes him....’ then it clicks.

 

‘Uh oh...’ I let out a small gasp that must be louder than I thought because he turns to me and winks, acknowledging my presence.

 

He smiles as he begins placing the bacon and eggs on two plates that are sitting on the island. 

 

I don’t know what to do or where to start so I take a seat at the island and put my hands on my lap. He looks me in the eyes and speaks.

 

“I know you have a lot of questions so let’s eat and I will try to answer them as best I can. Ok?” He pushes a plate in front of me and continues.

 

“Some of these things I didn’t even know until just a few years ago but I will do my best, ok?” he speaks so calmly I can feel my shoulders start to relax. 

 

I take a deep breath and start rambling all the thoughts in my head.

 

“What do your tattoos mean? Are you FP's son? Was it you that sent me Jason Blossom’s coat, and if so, where did you get it? How do you know me? And how do you know about my dream? How do you know what he called me? What is- ” all the thoughts in my head just come spilling out before I can even stop it.

 

“Hey, hey, one thing at a time Betts.” he laughs quietly, “Let me answer some of your questions and that will kind of explain what the tattoos mean, ok?” I nod my head and wait for him to continue.

 

“Well, first off, yes I am FP's son. I grew up in Riverdale until I was 5 years old. But then my Mom decided to drag Jellybean and I to Toledo to live with family...” before he could continue, I interrupt him.

 

“Jellybean?” his smile grows wider at my confusion.

 

“Jellybean, my baby sister. She was only a year old at the time so she doesn't remember being here but I do. Mom always told me that my Dad was a drunk who ran a gang and that she left to protect us.” 

 

“I always felt like there was something she was leaving out. She was really vague about anything involving my Dad and Riverdale. It just felt off.” He sighs, turning to place our now empty plates in the sink. 

 

“The older I got, the more I started to rebel. I started wearing darker clothes, listening to heavy music, and eventually I wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. God, she got so angry when she found out my friends Dad was teaching me how to ride. Said I was just like him and was a disappointment in her eyes.” his jaw tightened at his last statement.

 

“She stopped trying at that point. Said she was just waiting for me to screw up and be a drunk just like my Dad. That is a lot of pressure for a 15 year old kid. She just wasn't my Mom anymore” he said sadly.

 

“She didn't even have the decency to tell me that he was arrested for Jason Blossom’s murder. That was the last straw for me. I was so angry with her and I knew what I needed to do.” 

“I hopped on the first bus into Riverdale to get FP's side of things. Even if he possibly was a murderer, he was still my Dad. He at least deserved a chance to tell his side. Explain why Mom took us and ran. Why he was in jail.”

 

“Turns out, he really was the leader of a gang but there was one lie she told us about him. He never drank when we were around.” he rested his hand on mine and began to caress the back of my hand. He let out a staggered breath before he continued.

 

“He didn't start drinking until after Gladys took us go Ohio. Turns out he was having an affair with his highschool girlfriend and apparently my Mom found out and took off with us while he was at work. Just packed us up and left a note that said she knew and he would never see us again.” I can see the sadness in his eyes as he speaks.

 

“He was so devastated that she took us away that he ended up blaming it all on his mistress and drank himself nearly to death for years. He told me it wasn't just that we were gone that caused him to drink, he said he couldn't live with what he said to the other woman. He said he regrets it still to this day because she was the only woman he ever really loved.” he paused briefly before continuing. 

 

“They were deeply in love. Had always been but he said something happened in highschool that split them up. He never said what it was but then she got married and he started dating Gladys. Dad said that he and my Mom got married when she got pregnant with me and he was happy, but he still loved the other woman. After like 8 years apart they couldn't take it any longer and started the affair.”

 

“They knew it was wrong but they couldn't take being apart anymore. They both knew they had married the wrong people so they made plans to divorce their spouses so they could be together. But before that could happen Mom took us and FP flipped out and kind of self destructed.”

 

“He got drunk and told the woman he loved it was her fault. Said that he wished he never loved her and that she was his biggest mistake.” my heart breaks hearing his voice tremble, almost like I can feel what she must have felt in that moment.

 

“He said he regretted it instantly when he saw something break in her, he had turned her cold. He said he knew in that moment that he had killed the only thing he had left so he threw himself head first into the Serpents and the bottle.”

“He swore to me that he had made a lot of mistakes in his life but he didn't kill anyone. He had been forced to get rid of Jason's body by Clifford Blossom or else me and my sister would be next. He was terrified. He knew Blossom had the resources and would have no problem finding us.” I squeeze his hand and he smiles sadly.

 

“So he did the only thing he could, he took something for insurance in case things went south. He had a serpent he could trust hide the jacket until he could play his hand.” 

 

“When I showed up at the jail, he knew it was time. I had been trying to find the jacket for months since Joaquin had taken off before I got to town and when I finally found it I knew that Sheriff Keller would think I was just trying to get my Dad out of jail with false evidence. That's where you came in Betts.” he taps the end of my nose with his finger tip.

 

“I watched you back then. Watched you investigate with such fierce determination, saw the article you wrote about my Dad's innocence. My Dad told me you would be in his corner, that you weren't like the other Northsiders. You had a heart for the Southside, and you were the only truly pure thing in this God forsaken town. That was why he had the Serpents protect you. He was very protective of you.” I had to stop him for a second.

 

“Wait, FP? He was the reason the Serpents protected me at Southside? But I don't even know him, why would he-” he places his hand over my mouth to stop my ramblings.

 

“He knew you, loved you. And he wanted you to be kept safe. And so did I. That's why when I took over I had the Serpents continue to protect you.” he moves his hand to cup my cheek and I instinctively press into it.

 

“He knew if anyone could get them to believe the truth, it was you. He said you would help me prove he was innocent. After...” he paused, “um, after he got sent to prison, I went to the jubilee and I heard your speech. That's why I made the decision to take over as the head of the Serpents until FP could get out. Make them better than what they were.”

 

“My Dad and his plight are what inspired me to write a novel about the murder and everything that happened after. So, as you can see, that is what a few of my tattoos mean.” he stops and looks me deep in the eyes. I have to know everything, some questions still remain. 

 

“But what about the crown? And you still haven't explained the dream. Hell, I don't even know your name.” I search his face, trying to read him. Trying to understand.

 

“Maybe I should show you.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards his bedroom.

 

He motioned for me to sit on the bed and he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an old wool beanie. He kneeled down in front of me and placed the beanie in my hands. It was faded and had a few holes but I noticed it was in the shape of a crown. 

 

“Wha-, how-, I don't understa-,” I struggle to get out a full sentence. I take a staggered breath and ask him “How? How is this here? How is this real?” he smiles and reaches out to caress my cheek.

 

“It's here because those aren't dreams you are having Betts, they are memories. Our memories. More precisely, it is our last memory together.” his fingers tracing my jawline, “I dreamt of it too Betty. I dreamt of you.” 

 

“The crown is over my heart to remind me of a promise I made a long time ago.” his eyes flicker down to my lips then back to my eyes.

 

“A promise to my princess, to you. I promised I would come back for you Betts and this crown reminded me to keep that promise.” He starts to lean towards me, so close I can feel his breath on my lips.

 

“What is your name?” I whisper, his lips dangerously close to mine. He smirks.

 

“The names Jughead. But you can call me Juggie, princess.” he whispers.

 

And with those words he crashes his lips into mine and all I can feel is the fire that he had ignited in my soul.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8: Firestarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is a little racy but no smutty smut. Just little FYI. This chapter just kind of poured out of me and I am really hoping you guys enjoy it! :-*

 

~  **_And with those words he crashes his lips into mine and all I can feel is the fire that he had ignited in my soul_ ** _.  _ ~

 

This is a sensation I have never felt before in my life. No one has ever made my body combust in the way that he has just from a simple kiss. 

 

I can’t stop myself, I am starving for him. He has unleashed something inside of me and I don’t think it will ever be caged again.

 

I run my hands up his back and into his hair, gripping his locks tightly as I slip my tongue into his mouth. 

 

His soft moans as he grants me entrance only serve to encourage my boldness and I press myself tighter into his chest. 

 

He stands up from his kneeling position and gently lays me back onto his bed. I feel him toying with the hem of my shirt just before he runs his hand up underneath, finger dancing over the sensitive skin of my ribs and gliding up towards the underside of my breast. 

 

I give a soft protest as he breaks away from the kiss until I feel him drag his tongue across my neck, licking and sucking soft bruises as he goes. 

 

I shiver as he reaches my collar bone and bites down hard causing a strangled moan to escape my lips. 

 

He runs his tongue along the bite to soothe the tender mark before placing a gentle kiss to it. He makes his way back up, kissing every inch of my skin and whispering my name.

 

He hovers over me and kisses me again taking my breath away. On instinct I wrap my legs around his back and buck into him, seeking some sort of relief. 

 

All I can think of is how much I need this, how much I need him right now. I know he wants it too. 

 

I can feel his need for me pressed against my thigh but when I bring my hand to his waistband he gently grabs my wrist and stills it.

 

He pulls back from the kiss to rest his forehead on mine. His breaths are labored, pupils blown wide with lust. And a glimmer of something else I can’t quite place.

 

His hand is lingering just below my breast and I close my eyes at the sensation of him touching me in such a way.

 

“Betts, we have to stop now or else I don’t think I will be able to.” he says in a hoarse whisper. I can see the inner struggle in his eyes. He desperately wants me too but he is also trying to be respectful. He doesn’t want to take advantage of me. 

 

I nod and cup his cheeks to gaze into his eyes. He kisses my nose and helps me sit up on his bed. He reaches up to push my hair behind my ear and swipe his thumb across my cheekbone.

 

My mind is still trying to process everything and my body is screaming for his touch, his lips, all causing my veins to burn as if my blood was lava.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home so you can get changed. And if you’d like, maybe we can have lunch together at Pop’s and talk some more? We have 20 years to catch up on.” he grins and kisses my cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As we drive to the Pembroke, our fingers intertwined, I can’t help but pray that Veronica is out of the apartment. 

 

I don’t really want to explain where I have been or why I am with Jughead. I would like to keep this thing we have just between him and I, at least for a few more hours.

 

My hopes are shattered however when we pull up to the building and I see Veronica’s car parked out front. I can only hope we can sneak in undetected.

 

Jughead opens my door and offers me a hand to help me out of his truck. I grip his hand firmly and begin to lead him inside to the elevators. 

 

As soon as the doors close, he is on me with such ferocity. A growl reverberates in his chest as he buries his face into my neck, marking me, pulling my hair to get better access. 

 

A soft moan escapes my lips as I whimper his name. 

 

This only serves to encourage his endeavors and I feel his chest vibrate as he gives off his a deep moan of his own. As he hooks his hands behind my thighs to lift me I feel his arousal press against my center. 

 

Feeling him against me is driving me wild and all I want to do is let him take me right here in this elevator. 

 

‘Maybe Ronnie is at Reggie’s and we can slip in the apartment without her noticing. I know he is trying to be respectful, but I can’t wait anymore. I need him.’ my thoughts are turning sinful as the elevator doors open to my floor. 

 

But before we can register that the doors open, we come face to face with a very worried looking Veronica Lodge. Hands crossed over her chest, brows arched in shock.

 

“Oh, shit!” I say as Jughead puts me down and I attempt to straighten my clothes. “Uh, hi V...” I say sheepishly. Veronica’s look of shock turns to one of amusement. 

 

“So B, what’s new? I tried to find you last night but you were nowhere to be found. Guess someone else found you before I had the chance.” she smirks, tapping her foot, eyebrow raised.

 

“Um, yeah, kinda. V, this Jughead Jones, he is an old friend. Jug, this is my best friend and roommate Veronica Lodge.” I offer the introductions hoping to shift the focus off the fact that Jughead and I were just caught in a very compromising position. 

 

“Jug-head? That can’t be your real name...” Veronica laughs. Jughead smiles back at her and laughs as well.

 

“No, it’s just a nickname I have had as a kid. Trust me the real thing is much much worse.” he chuckles. 

 

He looks down at me, eyes beaming and grabs my hand. He squeezes it, giving me a soft lopsided smile. 

 

“Well, any friend of B’s is a friend of mine. Why don’t you come inside and join us for some coffee and a chat?” she pauses, “And as the best friend, I have a duty to approve all of Betty’s potential suitors.” she gives him a devilish grin but it doesn’t even seem to phase him.

 

“That sounds amazing. Then afterwards maybe we can all have dinner at Pop’s?” he grins. Veronica just nods her head and turns to walk towards our apartment. I lean into him and whisper.

 

“You might regret this. Veronica can be a bit...much. Especially when it comes to me.” the look in his eyes makes my heart melt. He looks so happy as he whispers in my ear. 

 

“What is there to regret? I get to have two of my favorite things: coffee and you, what’s not to like?” he kisses me behind the ear and I feel the electricity of his touch again. I swear, Veronica is gonna have to cut this short or I might explode.

 

We follow Veronica into the apartment and I excuse myself to change clothes and freshen up. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee. I change my panties and put on a matching bra (you know, just in case) and slip on a black cardigan over my shirt.

 

I brush my hair out and put it into a fishtail braid before putting on some light makeup and cherry lip gloss. I spray my vanilla perfume onto my pressure points and check myself out in my full length mirror.

 

‘I look pretty cute if I do say so myself’ I think. I slip on my black flats and walk out of my bedroom and into the living room where I can hear Veronica and Jughead heatedly debating on the best place to get a milkshake.

 

“Really Jug, I will concede that Pop’s has the best milkshakes in Riverdale but you haven’t lived until you have had a Cotton Candy Strawberry Shake from Black Tap’s in the west village.” Veronica is waving her hands passionately and staring at Jughead like he is crazy. “For God sake, it has rock candy and a giant lollipop on top of it!”

 

“That may be true Veronica, but it’s not about the embellishment, it’s about the substance. Quality over quantity, it’s just basic food science.” he states bluntly. I laugh at the irritated look on both of their faces and they turn to face me.

 

“Are you guys seriously arguing over who has the best milkshakes?” I walk over to them and kiss Jughead’s cheek before grabbing my coffee and taking a sit on the couch. Jughead follows suit and plops down beside me still looking aggravated.

 

“Well yes B, we were. He thinks that a plain old Pop’s shake is better than any milkshake that the city has to offer.” Veronica scoffs, seemingly offended. I giggle at her irritation and grin at her.

 

“Sorry V, but Juggie is right. I lived in New York for almost a decade and nothing can compare to a strawberry shake from Pop’s.” I say. Veronica just rolls her eyes and sits in the car across from me.

 

“One day and you are already siding with him. You wound me Betty” she winks and gives me a sly smile. “Ok so since we are all here, I have an interrogation to begin. So go on, spill it.”

 

We explain everything to her. The dreams, the affair, FP’s role in the Blossom murder, him running the Serpents since his father is in jail, how we grew up as best friends until his mother whisked him away from his father and kept him and his sister hidden so his Dad couldn’t find them. 

 

We told her how it was really Jughead who had solved the murder and how I was sort of Serpent ‘adjacent’ in highschool and how he and his father protected me while I was helping to tutor the serpents at Southside.

 

After we were done explaining everything Veronica just sat there, visibly taken aback, trying to wrap her head around what we had just explained to her.

 

“V, I know it’s a bit of a complicated situation, trust me when I say I am still processing it, but I think that Jug might be that piece I have been missing. I want to get to know him better and see where this goes.” I glance at him and see him staring at me, “So please try not to scare him off too much.” I plead. Her face softens as she sees the look in my eyes.

 

“Oh B, no, I am only giving him a hard time. This is the first time since, well, ‘the unpleasantness’ that I have seen you really smile. And if he is the reason for it, I will make sure he sticks around.” she beams. She then turns to Jughead and her face becomes almost deadly.

 

“Now listen carefully Serpent King, I will say this only once. You EVER do anything to hurt my B and I will make you live to regret it,  _ entender _ ? You may have a gang of bikers at your disposal but we Lodge’s have the entire New York mafia behind us and I will make damn sure they find Hoffa before they find you.” she shows no emotion, just gives him a stone cold stare. He doesn’t seem the least bit phased by her threat.

 

“ _ Entiendo _ . Believe me Veronica, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I have no intentions of hurting her.” he strokes my cheek and kisses my temple. Veronica smiles and claps her hands together.

 

“Ok now that we have an understanding, tell me more about your father. When is he supposed to be released? Did your Dad ever tell you who his lost love was? And why on earth would your mother not want you to be around Betty? She is nothing like Alice at all. She has never done anything bad to anyone her whole life.” she questions.

 

“Well he is supposed to be up for parole in just a few months, he is clean now and going to AA meetings they hold at the prison chapel. I’ve tried to convince him to tell me who this woman was but I think he was afraid I would confront her about the affair or something because he won’t tell me. All he would say was that she was in his past, and that was where she had to stay. She hates him for what he did to her and she never let him forget it.” he says. 

 

And just like that, realization hits me like a freight train. My hands start to tremble and I know instantly who the mystery woman is. It has to be her, it’s the only explanation. I have to talk to her. I have to know if it’s true.

 

Because there is only one woman in this town that hates the Serpents and the Southside with the fires of a thousand suns. The only woman who could be so cold and expect nothing less than perfection. 

 

“Guys, I think I need to call my Mom,” my voice trembles, not out of fear but out of anger and confusion. Veronica nearly spat her coffee across the room at my statement.

 

“Are you sure B? Remember what happened the last time you spoke to her. You know how she is and what kind of headspace you end up in when you talk to her. You have gone months without speaking to her and you have been doing so good. Why now?” she asks, sitting her cup down.

 

“Because Ronnie... I think, no, I know who the other woman was... And she-she has to admit it, not just to me but also to my Dad.” my voice cracks and I look Jughead in the eyes as I continue, “It was her Jug. My Mom. She was the reason your Mom took you away from your Dad.” his eyes grow wide taking in the information I just shared.

 

“Alright, let’s so get some answers.” he grabs my hand and we head out the door. I don’t know what is going to happen, but I have a terrible feel deep in my gut that says things are about to get rough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hello Mother, how are you?” I try to keep my voice as even as humanly possible as I hold the phone to my ear.

 

“Well hello Elizabeth, I see you are no longer dodging my phone calls. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she says flatly. I can feel the urge to curl my fingers inward but Jug grabs my hand and squeezes.

 

“Um, well I wanted to see if you and Dad would like to have tea or coffee at the house? It has been a while since I have seen you and I have someone I want you to meet.” my eyes meet Jugheads and he grins.

 

“Well your father is out of town for a few weeks on a story, but since you just saw him a few weeks ago, I am sure he wouldn’t mind us visiting just us.” 

 

‘How the hell does she know?’ I think and she continues.

 

“You be here in an hour, yes? I will make sure to set out an extra cup for your mystery guest.” then she just hangs up before I get a chance to reply. 

 

“Well I guess that was as good as I could have expected.” Jug pulls me into an embrace and rubs his hand up and down my back as I bury my face into his chest. “Are you sure you want to do this Jug? Alice can be pretty intense, hell she is half nuts if I am being honest, and she doesn’t like being questioned. Especially if those questions are coming from her daughter and the leader of the Southside Serpents. Things could go south fairly quickly when it comes to Alice.” 

 

“I need to hear the truth about my parents divorce Betts. And you need to hear it too, we both deserve the truth. And your Dad needs to know what our parents did back then.” he presses a kiss to my forehead before leading me to the car.

  
  


I open the door to my childhood home and and step inside with Jughead close behind me. It’s eerily quiet and my I can hear my pulse thumping in my ears.

 

“Mom? Are you here?” I call out as I step into the living room. I see my mother standing in the kitchen facing away from us and pulling mugs from the cabinet. Jughead stands beside me and grips my hand tight, anticipating what the reaction will be when she finally turns to face us.

 

“Yes dear, I am just getting everything finished up, make yourse-” she stops dead in her tracks and stares at Jughead. The mug that she is holding falls to the ground and shatters at her feet. She just stands there in shock, trembling.    
  


“No... it-it can’t be. You can’t be...” she takes a few steps forward, reaching out to touch his face before she pulls back suddenly and just stares into his eyes.

 

This is the first time in my entire 25 years that I have ever seen my mother become visibly shaken. Nothing ever scares Alice Cooper but here she is trembling like a leaf over this boy from her past.

 

“I knew you were back, but I never expected that....you look just like him.” she says softly before coming to her senses and her eyes become frantic.”Did he send you? Is this because of the letter? Because I never replied?” she begins to pace back and forth wringing her hands. I step in front of her, halting her and grabbing her hands to force her to stop.

 

“Mom, what letter?” she shots me a look of confusion. I am not sure if it is because of the letter she mentioned or if it was because this is the first time I have called her Mom since Polly... well, since highschool. I see her straighten up and put on a stoic expression. 

 

“Oh, nothing dear, it doesn’t matter.” she tries to pull away and brush it off but I am not letting her get out of this so easily. I feel my blood boil and my patience is wearing incredibly thin. 

 

“Cut the crap Alice, we know about the affair ok? I know about it. But let me ask you this Mother, does Dad know about it? And what the hell is this letter you are talking about? You need to tell us the truth! What happened back then?” I glare at her and see that she knows there is no use in lying about any of it so she sits down and motions for us to do the same. She clasps her hands on her lap and takes a deep breath.

 

“Alright Elizabeth, I will tell you the truth. Yes, I had an affair with Jughead’s father FP for almost a year and a half when you two were very young. We were planning on getting married before, well, before Gladys ran off with the kids and broke him. And yes, your father does know about the affair. Knew about it when it was happening.” she takes a deep breath before she continues.

 

“But it didn’t matter a hill of beans to him, seeing as he was also having an affair. Has been for going on 25+ years now.” I can’t believe what I am hearing. My father has had a mistress for my entire life? How did I never see it? How is this even possible.

 

“What? With who? If he has been having an affair this whole time, why are you even still married to him?” I ask in disbelief.

 

“We stayed together for appearances. We never really loved each other so after you girls were born we stayed married but went our separate ways, romantically speaking. We haven't really been more than roommates since his affair started.” She says curtly.

 

“Mom. Who is she? And where is Dad really?” I can tell she is keeping something back but I need all the secrets to end.

 

“Well if you must know Elizabeth, it's Penelope Blossom. They fooled around in highschool but since she was already spoken for by Clifford Blossom, they had to keep it a secret. They started the affair back up about the same time you were born. I started sleeping with FP again right after he found out Gladys was pregnant with Jellybean.” she coughed, clearing her throat.

 

“It wasn't really a big deal, we both had decided that maybe divorce was better and we had planned to file the week your mother took you Jughead. I tried to hold FP together, God I really really tried, but the man I loved left when you and you sister did. And then when...” Alice trailed off as tears threatened to fall down her face. She gathered her courage and continued. 

 

“Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that Hal found FP's letter a few weeks ago, found out that I had lied to him. He got angry and told me he was going to live with Penelope. That there was no reason to keep up the charade, especially since he knows I still... well that I don't love him.” she looked down at her lap and went silent. Jug was the first to break the silence in the house.

 

“Mrs. Cooper, you said you got a letter from my Dad? What did it say?” he asked, and I added before he could continue,”Mom, what did you lie about?” she stood up and brushed her skirt off and walked into the kitchen. She came back holding an envelope and handed it to Jughead and I.

 

“It’s probably best to just let you two read it.” she turned and walked back to her seat and sat down. Jug pulled the letter out of the envelope addressed to my mother.

 

_ Inmate #122096 _

_ Forsythe P. Jones II _

_ Shankshaw Maximum Security Prison _

 

_ Hello My Allicat, _

 

_ I know you told me a long time ago that you never wanted to hear from me again, but I am working my way through the 12 Steps Program and I just got to my 9th step. And well Juliet, there is no one else I need to make amends with more than you.  _

 

_ I want you to know how sorry I am. I’m sorry for the drinking, for pushing you away, for blaming you for what Gladys did, for lying and saying I regretted being with you. I am sorry for all of it. _

 

_ I never regretted a second I spent with you nor did I ever regret loving you with all of my heart and soul. Hell, I still love you even knowing that you hate me for what I did. What I caused. I know I can never make up for it but I need you to know I am sorry for all the pain I put you through and then leaving you to deal with it alone. You didn’t deserve any of that. I will hate myself forever for what I did to you. _

 

_ I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I am not asking you to give it Alli, I just needed you to know that you are and always will be my heart. And for you to know that there are only two great regrets I have in this life: pushing you away and being the reason we never got to see our child grow up. I am sorry Juliet... _

 

_ Eternally Your Romeo, _

_ FP  _

  
  



	9. Romeo & Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so once again, this chapter has some racy scenes but not really any smut so to speak. It is kinda mild really. Enjoy the chapter guys!

'A child? What child?’ Jughead and I are in complete shock as we read and reread the letter his father sent to my mother. How is this even possible?

 

“Mom?” I ask with tears in my eyes. “Mom, what child?” I can see Alice is crying at this point and Jug is just as shaken by the news as I am.

 

“That was the part your father didn’t know about Elizabeth. FP and I found out that we were pregnant just a month before Gladys left. We were happy, we wanted to start a family, to be together forever.” she chokes back a sob.

 

“But then he lost himself when Gladys took his kids away. He started drinking so much, wouldn't come home, avoided me. Didn't want to discuss our baby or what we were going to do. He just drank until all he felt was anger, which he directed at me. Then one night when I was about 4 months pregnant, I went looking for him.” the tears were flowing from both our eyes now.

 

“I was so excited. I found out that morning that we were going to have a son. I wanted him to know, I knew how much he wanted another son, so I ended up driving to the Worm. When I got there found him in the backroom, drunk off his ass and screwing some skanky bar hag.” I could see the anger burning in her eyes. Even after all this time, the memory was still painful for her.

 

“I lost it. I just saw red and snapped. I started hitting him and screaming, asking how he could do this to me. To us. To our baby. He laughed at me. Laughed right in my face Betty. He blamed me for everything, for Jughead's Mom leaving, for his drinking, hell even for him sleeping with another woman.”

 

“Then when he...um... when he told me I-I was a mistake, that our child was... was a mistake, well I couldn’t take it. I ran out of the Whyte Worm devastated, not thinking about anything but getting away from him as fast as possible. It was raining really hard that night and I was crying so much I couldn't see anything. I hit a puddle and lost control of the car causing it to flip over just before I got to the northside line.”

 

“The uh, the ambulance took too long due to the heavy rains and by the time they got to me it was too late. The baby was gone.” Jug and I are clinging to ever word spilling from Alice's mouth.

 

“FP was listed as my emergency contact but when he got to the hospital I didn't even want to see him. It as too painful. I told him we were even. That he lost his kids because of me and I lost my son because of him.” she hesitated, taking a shaky breath.

 

“I told him that he had one less regret to worry about and that I would never forgive him for killing our child. He begged me to though, said he was drunk and he didn’t mean it what he said and that the floozy he sleep with meant nothing. But it was too late. I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again.” she wiped a tear from her cheek.

 

“After that we never spoke directly to each other ever again, just spent most of our lives hating each other. Well, at least pretending to hate each other. That was easier than admitting the truth. That we still loved each other but were both too stubborn to admit it. No matter what happened in our past, no one would ever replace the other in our hearts.” she gave Jughead a pleading look.

 

“I had planned on writing him back when I received his letter but I just didn’t know what to say. But then Elizabeth and Archie split up, and Hal found the letter and moved out, and everything just kept falling apart. I could barely keep my head above water.” I could hear the pain she held in for so long. I got up and embraced her as she let out a sob.

 

“Oh Mom, I’m so sorry. I never, I didn't realize how much pain you were in.” I held her head as she cried.

 

Cried for my Dad, for FP, for the child she lost, for Polly, for me. 20 years of tears she locked away came rushing like a flood and she couldn't stop the downpour of tears. 

 

She clung to me like I was the only thing tethering her to this life. Like I was all she had left. And I guess maybe I was.

 

“I’m sorry Betty, for everything. For how hard I was on you and your sister, for how bitter I become, for not telling you the truth. I love you so much and I wish I could go back and change it.” I shook my head at her words.

 

“No Mom, it’s ok. I forgive you. You’re human Mom, and humans make mistakes. We all make them. But you can always get a second chance to make things right.” I look at Jug and he nods, signaling that he knows what I want to ask her. She pulls away and looks up at me with glossy eyes.

 

“Mom, do you want to go see FP?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking into a maximum security prison is not something I could ever say was on my bucket list. I never thought I would have a reason to visit one.

 

Just knowing that you are surrounded by thousands of criminals who may or may not be waiting for their chance to hurt you is a lot to take in. But I swallow my fear and remember this isn't for me, it's for FP and Alice.

 

Because of Jug’s status as Serpent King he was able to afford certain luxuries. More specifically, the warden would set aside special accommodations whenever he would visit with his father.

 

Jughead sat across the room from us behind a large metal table, tapping his fingers nervously. I thought it best if  my mother and I stayed hidden in the shadows behind the door for the time being. 

 

Jug agreed that maybe it was best, that way he could ease FP into seeing my Mom for the first time. He didn't want to overwhelm him too much.

 

Mom could barely breathe, her hands shaking. When we heard footsteps approaching she took jagged breaths trying to keep calm. 

 

The door opened towards us, effectively hiding us even more from FP’s view, then the guards lead him to the table and unshackled him. 

 

When the guards left, FP sat staring at Jughead, seemingly shocked by his visit.

 

“Boy, I didn’t think you were coming to see me until next week? What’s got you here so early? Did something happen?” FP’s voice was so familiar. Like a ghost from my past. 

 

I remember that voice. All these different memories start to flood my mind as he speaks.

 

I remember him telling me and Jug stories as a kids, I remember him playing with Polly and I, and pushing me on the swings. Him taking us to the drive in and buying us cotton candy if we promised to be good. So many memories.

 

I never knew just hearing a voice could trigger memories I didn't even realize I had. It was surreal, haunting even.

 

“Um, no Dad, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that, well, you see, I....” FP sat forward and grabbed Jugheads hands.

 

“What’s the matter boy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s going on?” you could hear the fear in FP’s voice as he spoke. 

 

Jughead didn’t even say a word just darted his eyes towards my mother and I then back to his father. 

 

“I'm not a ghost just yet...” was all my mother said before FP whipped around to face us, his chair crashing to the floor. He stared at us in disbelief with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Juliet?” he hesitated at first but when he saw my Mom nod her head and start to cry he ran to her, crashing his lips into hers. 

 

They kissed with such a feverish need, such passion, tears streaming down both their faces. There were faint whispers of apology and love and forgiveness as they clung to each other.

 

“How?” he asked quietly while still staring in my Mom's eyes.

 

“They know FP, they know everything. About us, the affair, about... about Charlie.” she buried her face into his shoulder while he hugged her. 

 

Then he noticed me still standing in the shadows and it was his turn to look like he had seen a ghost.

 

“Betts, is that you? My God Alli, she looks just like you when...” my Mom places her hand to his mouth to silence him.

 

“I said the same about Jug when he walked in my front door with my daughter.” she smiled. This information peaked FP’s interest.

 

“Jug? Are you and Betty-” Jughead interrupted before FP could form an entire sentence. 

 

“Dad, it was fate.  _ 'Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she just so happened to walk into mine.’ _ It just kind of happened...” He grins at me. 

 

I can feel flutters in my stomach and I blush remembering our heated kiss from the previous morning. 

 

Since all the sorted history of our families came out yesterday, we hadn't gotten to spend any time alone. 

 

I didn't want to leave Mom alone in the state she was in and Jug got called to the Worm to take care of the nightly deposits so after a tender goodbye kiss and a promise to see me in the morning, he was off.

 

I hated that we hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about what we were or really anything about ourselves too much. 

 

I did tell him I was separated from my husband but he didn't seem affected by the fact that my divorce wouldn't be final for a few more months.

 

I was relieved that he hasn't push for any details regarding the divorce. Not really ready to explain to him that instead of having a baby with me, my husband knocked up a 20 year old guitar student.

 

He walked around the table to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. I lean back into him, loving the feel of his arms around me. I feel safe. Loved. Happy.

 

“Well Alli, I guess history really does repeat itself huh?” FP laughed and turned to kiss my Mom again. 

 

“Hey Jug,” I whisper, “Let’s give them a few minutes.” I clear my throat and speak a little louder. 

 

“Mom, take all the time they will give you. Jug and I will go wait in the truck.” I grab Jug's hand and pull him out of the room, nearly running out of the prison doors.

 

“Hey, slow down Princess, where’s the fire?” he smirks as we reach his truck. He presses me against it and nuzzles the skin below my ear with his nose.

“Well, I haven’t gotten any time alone with you and I’m gonna jump on every opportunity I can get Mr. Jones.” I gasp. My hands find their natural place in his hair as he pants against my neck.

 

“Is that the only thing you plan on jumping on Princess or are you open to suggestions?” he says as he tilts my head further to the side, granting him better access to my pulse point. I feel my body shiver and the heat build at the apex of my thighs.

 

“Play your cards right Jones and you just might find out.” I whisper and pull his mouth to mine. 

 

This kiss is much more hungry, more desperate than the others and I know we need to get into the privacy of this truck before the wrong person sees us. 

 

I grab the passenger door handle, opening it and spin him around into the seat as I climb in on top of him to straddle him. He runs his hands under my shirt and up my back as he kisses me. He breaks away and grins, lips swollen from our kisses.

 

“Well, well, well Elizabeth. Who knew you were such an exibitionest?” he bucks into me causing me to cry out in pleasure from the friction. I grind against him in return, needing to feel relief. 

 

The feeling of him growing against me just serves to give me a higher boost in confidence.  

 

“Well Juggie, I think you will be pleasantly surprised at just what kinds of things I am into.” I whisper before biting his earlobe and flicking my tongue along it to soothe the bite.

 

Jughead lets out a deep growl as he captures my lips again. I don’t know how long we are in there, pawing at and grinding on one another but we are jolted out of our heated display of affection by three loud raps on the window followed by my mother’s voice.

 

“Elizabeth, if you could try to detangle yourself from the Jones boy long enough to take me home I would appreciate it. And for the love of God, at least wait until you have been dating longer than a week to try and make me a Grandmother, mmkay?” she huffs and rolls her eyes.

 

I bury my face into Jugheads neck, completely mortified. He just laughs lightly and strokes my hair.

 

“To be continued?” he asks... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bye Mom, we will see you later. Call me if you need anything.” I wave goodbye to my mother and hop back into Jug’s truck and we head off back to my apartment.

 

I have a few hours till my shift at Pop's so I would like to get some quality time with Jug before I have to go in. As we arrive at my apartment he shuts off the engine and turns to me.

 

“Are you sure you have to work tonight baby?” he asks with a sad look in his eyes. 

 

I know this thing just started but damn does my heart do flips when he gives me those eyes. I bring his hand to my lips and give it a soft kiss.

 

“Yeah, I do. I can’t do that to Pop. But just think, we will have more time together really soon. Adam will be back from paternity leave next week to take over night shift and then I think the next week is when that JB chick comes back to town.” he snorts and I just look at him confused.

 

“Uh, it’s this week actually Betts. She gets back this week.” I still can’t figure out what he means and he just smiles.”JB is my sister Betts. Jellybean? She goes by JB now.” Oooooooh....

 

“Are you kidding?” I laugh, “What are the odds that your sister and I would both work at Pop’s but you are the one I meet first?” 

 

“It’s called destiny babe.” he winks.

 

We decide since I have a few hours before my shift starts that we will make the most of the quiet and watch a movie.

 

As we watch the opening scenes of ‘ _ The Princess Bride’  _ I lay my head on his chest. I always wanted a love like Westley and Buttercup had. They were hopelessly devoted to each other and would move mountains to be together.

 

As we watch the scene where Buttercup finds out Westley had been killed, I feel myself begin to cry. 

 

This part always gets me, always feeling the pain she must have felt. Believing she would never love again. I have honestly felt that so much recently.

 

Jughead must have heard my sniffles because he pauses the movie and sits up, pulling me with him, and brushes my tears away.

 

“Betts, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying love?” His gentleness only makes me want to cry more but I let out a small laugh instead.

 

“It's stupid, really.” I try to brush it off but he holds my gaze. “Well it's just that, after everything that happened with Archie, I never thought I would find anyone again. He broke me Jug, I mean really broke everything about me” I glance down at my lap too embarrassed to look at him.

 

“But then I meet you and, I don't know, it just feels like maybe this is my second chance. Like my Westley has found me again. It's silly, I know.” I blush.

 

“I mean, yeah, we knew each other when we were kids. But we really know nothing about each other as adults and I just, well... I mean, it feels like-” he grabs the sides of my face and lifts my head to look in my eyes again.

 

“It feels like we were meant to find each other?” He asks simply before gently pressing his lips to mine. 

 

It's gentle and tender and over far too quickly. I chase his lips as he pulls back and wipes my remaining tears, making me grin.

 

“Thanks Jug. I needed that. Do you wanna finish the movie and grab a quick bite before I have to start my shift?” He looks at me like I hung the moon. Like he only sees me.

 

“As you wish.” He whispers and kisses my forehead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I never thought I would ever get sick of being on night shift but this week has been the absolute worst. 

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Jug has been texting me non stop and sending me funny little memes I think I would have gone absolutely bonkers being in here.

 

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to help out Adam and Pop, but now that I have a boyfriend I would like more time with him than what we’ve had this week.

 

Every chance we can get we will call each other or try to Facetime, but it’s been difficult with our schedules being off sync. 

 

He has made sure to come by the apartment every night this week to have dinner with Ronnie and I and take me to work. 

 

Then he comes back first thing in the morning and has breakfast with me before dropping me off at home. 

 

And even though we haven’t gotten to be intimate yet, we have gotten to fool around here and there. It makes me feel like a teenager again but I have to say, I am MORE than ready to do more than just over the clothes stuff.

 

But we both decided we would wait until my schedule changes and then maybe have a real date first before taking things to the next level. Plus we want to have a whole evening to ourselves without any interruptions. 

 

So this is what we are discussing while I finish up my last overnight shift. Juggie is excitedly making plans for our first “real” date as I wipe down the counters with one hand while balancing my phone on my shoulder.

 

“Jug, honestly, we can just stay in your apartment all night for all I care. I just want to spend some time with you and relax. This week has been a total nightmare and I just want to drink a glass of wine and see where the night takes us. Maybe even soak in a bath with you.” I hear his breathy laugh on the other end and my body begins to react. 

 

We are not even in the same room and just his laugh makes me want him.

 

“If it means being in a bath with you, naked and covered in bubbles, I think I could get behind that idea babe.” I giggle at him when I notice some bikes pull up outside the diner. 

 

‘That’s strange, no one ever comes in here at 2am.’ I see they are wearing leather jackets but something about them seems off. 

 

Something that sends a chill down my spine. I keep my voice as even as possible not wanting to freak Jughead out. 

 

“Uh, Jug. Did you send any Serpents over here to Pop’s?” my voice betrays me and cracks.

 

“No, Betty, all the Serpents are here. Why? What's wrong?” Instantly fear takes over and I know that this is not going to go down well.

 

“Um, because about eight guys in leather jackets and face paint just showed up outside the diner and they are all stari-” Jughead’s voice rang in my ears.

 

“Betty, listen to me. Lock.The.Door. Right now. Those are not Serpents, and if they are who I think they are, they are there because of me. Just lock the door. NOW!” before I can even take a step, they are making their way in the door. I am frozen to my spot in fear. 

 

“They’re already inside Jug.” I whisper into the phone hoping he can hear me but they can’t.

 

“I am coming Betty. Just act natural and be careful, I am coming to you now.” and with that the line went dead. 

 

Not wanting them to suspect anything I put my phone into my apron, grab my notepad, and put on that patented Cooper smile.

 

“How you boys doing tonight? Can I get anything started for you? Or something to drink maybe?” my eyes dart around the two tables, waiting for someone to speak. I am trying to stay as calm as possible

 

There is one guy in particular that stands out from the others. From his demeanor and the way he stares me down it seems that he may be their leader. Or at least the alpha of their little group. He looks me up and down and licks his lips.

 

He has insanely curly hair, a crazy look in his eye, and an evil grin on his face. I chew my bottom lip and watch them nervously. His eyes turn almost murderous as he speaks.

 

“Oh, we ain’t here for the food darlin’. See, we’re here to deliver a message. Well, to have YOU deliver a message that is...” he says as his runs his hand up the back of my thigh and under my skirt. I swat his hand away and step back, causing all the men to start laughing. 

 

“Well I am not sure who the message is for but I think you’ve got the wrong place and the wrong girl. So, why don’t you all just leave right now before I have to call Sheriff Keller and have your sorry asses thrown in jail?” I spit back. 

 

He stands up and towers over me but I don't let him intimidate me. I can't show him any fear or else he’ll have the advantage.

 

“Oh, I don’t think you wanna do that blondie...” he says calmly.

 

“And why not?” I screw my face up to stare him down. The next thing I know I hear the flick of a switchblade and I feel him press the cold steel to my cheek.

 

“Because if you do that then I’m gonna have to gut you like a fucking fish.” he says as he runs the tip of the blade down my neck, down between my breasts, and slips it under the string of my apron. “And something tells me that Jonesy boy might not like that too much.”

 

He pulls the blade tight against the string and it snaps, sending my apron crashing to the floor with a thud. 

 

He brings the knife back up to my neck and presses his body closer to mine, pinning me against the countertop.

 

I feel his breath on my cheek and I know he is going to hurt me. I squeeze my eyes shut so he can’t see how afraid I am. 

 

Just as he presses the knife a little harder to my skin I hear the door chime and then a shout. I know its him without even opening my eyes.

 

“Malachi! Back the hell away before I put a bullet between your eyes!” just from his voice I know he is seething. 

 

I open my eyes to see Jughead and about 20 other Serpents standing in and around Pop’s, all holding guns on the men in front of me. 

 

The man, Malachi, puts his hands up and steps away enough for me to grab my phone off the floor and run behind Jughead for protection. 

 

With the gun still trained on the man, Jughead stops me and tilts my head to examine my neck and check to see if I’m hurt, before he turns to the man again.

 

“Now let’s get one thing clear Malachi, if you have a message for me you bring it to me directly, you got that?” He is seething. “If I find out that you even so much as look at this diner or attempt to breath the same air as my girlfriend ever again, I will kill each and every last one of you assholes and burn whatever remains of you to ash. Do we have an understanding?!” 

 

I have only ever seen this side of Jughead once, when that guy in the bar was trying to take advantage of me. I can't take my eyes off of him.

 

This was a side of him that I knew existed but he never showed it to me. I watch his face as he speaks and it stirs something inside me. 

 

The scowl he gives them sends chills to my core and makes me weak in knees. I feel my face start to burn just from the thoughts running through my head.

 

Had I been the one on the receiving end of that look I would be scared out of my mind. But looking at him threatening these men knowing he is doing it to protect me makes me want him more. 

 

The domineering presence he has when he speaks to them, the look in his eyes, the control he has, all of it. I have to clench my thighs together just thinking about it. 

 

I am so focused on my own arousal that I barely even register that the men are leaving. Once the men are out of the diner, Jug pulls me into kitchen. My head is swimming with need.

 

“Betty, baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you? God, I am so sorr-” he lets out a huff as I throw myself into his arms, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as I kiss him.

 

I drive my tongue into his mouth and he picks me up and places me on the stainless steel counter. His hands up my skirt cause me to let out a wanton moan.

 

I can’t hold back any longer, I need him. I need him to control me, to claim me, to make me his and him be mine. I reach down to unlatch his belt and he stops me.

 

“Wait, wait, Betts. Hold on a sec.” he pulls back to look me in the eyes and I pout. I know he can see how much I want this, want him. I can see the same look reflected in his eyes.

 

“I need you Juggie. All of you, please.” I beg, grasping at his hair trying desperately to capture his mouth again. He groans and I can see his eyes darken with need.

 

“Not here Princess. Close up and let me take you home. Then I will give you anything you want” I bit my lip and nod. 

 

I lock up and call Pop to let him know what happened before I hop on the back of Jug’s bike and we take off to his apartment.

 

We barely make it into the front door before we are on each other. Pushing and pulling, panting and moaning, clothes going all over the place as we make our way to the bedroom. 

 

When we get to the hallway, Jughead lifts me up off the floor never breaking our kiss and I wrap my legs around his back. 

 

He carries me into his room and shuts the door with his foot. He drops me gently onto his bed before he kisses his way up my body to whisper into my ear.

 

“Tell me what you want Princess.” he says gruffly. He bites my neck and I cry out.

 

“Take me Juggie, all of me. I want you to own me, mark me, make me all yours. I need you to make sure everyone knows exactly who I belong to. Please Jug.” I beg not caring how desperate I sound. 

 

The darkness inside me is boiling to the surface and I finally understand what it needs, what I need. I need him, need to be his in every way possible, need to submit every part of myself to him. I need to give up control.

 

“As you wish... But, be careful what you wish for Princess” he smirks before capturing my lips again and taking everything I begged him to and more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up to the feeling of kisses being pressed to my shoulder and strong arms wrapped around me. 

 

I feel the soreness in my body and smile, knowing that it was him that made me feel this way. I have never had this feeling before and I never want to lose it.

 

I stretch, turning my head to kiss Jughead’s lips. I roll over to get a deeper kiss and run my hands through his hair.

 

“Morning baby, how did you sleep?” he asks, kissing the tip of my nose as he pulls me tighter to his chest.

 

“Mmm, I slept amazingly. Well, when we were actually sleeping.” I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. 

 

We had come together several times in the night, making each other fall apart over and over again. It was literally the best night of my life.

 

I was secretly thankful for my insistence on keeping my IUD since we didn’t even stop to think about protection. All we cared about was what we could do to each other.

 

“Well whose fault is that huh?” he pinches my side and kisses me on the shoulder again.

 

“That would be all yours there, Jones. Who knew the Serpent King was so demanding.” I tsk trying to sit up. He pulls me back down to the bed to kiss me hard, pinning me underneath him. 

 

“If I do recall Coop, it was you that wanted to be a good girl for your King. Or am I mistaken?” he smirks and I chew my bottom lip at the memories of all the things we explored the previous night.

 

“No sir, you are not mistaken,” I kiss him once more before I shimmy out of his embrace. I stand up to put on my panties before pulling on one of his threadbare shirts. “Now how about I show you what a good girl I am in the kitchen and make my King breakfast for a change?”

 

“Mmmm, you won’t hear me complain at all Princess.” he says as he pulls on his pajama pants before chasing me out the bedroom. I run squealing and giggling all the way.

 

He finally catches me when we reach into the kitchen, grabbing my waist and spinning me around for another kiss. I can feel him grin against my lips.

 

He lifts me up and places me on the counter and stands between my legs, getting impossibly close. 

 

I wrap my arms around his neck and he presses his core to mine when suddenly the front door slams open.

 

“Hey loser, I’m home! Thanks for picking me up at the bus station like you promised! I just LOVE trying to convince a cab to come to this dive. You owe me $50 bucks for that mess... Oh and Gladys says hi by th-” the voice just drops off mid sentence.

 

“Oooooh, uh, sorry bro, I didn’t see anything! I am just gonna go to my room, just come get me when you guys are um done... And dude, make sure you disinfect the counter please!” I look over Jug's shoulder to see a girl walking towards the spare room, hand blocking her eyes, dragging a suitcase behind her. I can barely stifle a giggle at the redness in Jughead’s cheek. He tickles me and smiles. 

 

“Hey, Betts, um wanna meet my sister?”   

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

I am utterly mortified. 

 

This wasn’t exactly how I expected to be introduced to Jug’s baby sister, half naked with my tongue down his throat while he pins me to their kitchen counter. 

 

I’m sure the poor girl will never unsee that image for the rest of her life. I know it definitely hits in the top 10 of my most embarrassing things I have experienced in my lifetime. 

 

Knowing how much JB means to Juggie, I really wanted to make a good impression, but I guess you work with what you’ve got. Time to get the awkwardness out of the way.

 

While Jughead is busy in the bathroom, I find my bra and slip it on before grabbing one of Jug’s shirts to wear. I at least had the forethought to leave some leggings here, just in case, so I threw them on and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. It’s not perfect but it will do. 

 

I’m doing some light makeup when I catch Jughead’s reflection in the mirror watching me from the doorway to his bathroom. 

 

I giggle when I see what he is wearing: pajama pants and a shirt that says  _ ‘ _ **_If you find me offensive then I suggest you quit finding me_ ** _ ’ _ . I have never in my life seen a shirt that fits my boyfriend's personality so well.

 

As I finish up with my lip gloss I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and trail soft kisses up my neck. 

 

I lean back to rest my head against his chest and sigh. I haven’t felt this close to someone in years and I don’t think I ever want it to end. 

 

“You ready for this Betts?” he asks as he continues to nuzzle my neck. I tilt my head, placing a soft kiss to his jaw before I turn around in his arms.

 

“Absolutely.” I whisper before kissing him one more time. He laughs and leads me out into the living room so he can coax Jellybean from her room.

 

“Hey Jelly, come out here a minute, I have some one I want you to meet.” Jughead knocks on Jellybean’s bedroom door without a reply.

 

I can hear her blasting ‘ **_Starman_ ** _ ’  _ by David Bowie, which makes me smile. I can’t help but think that she and I are going to get along just fine if her musical tastes are any indication.

 

“Come on Jellybean, pleaseeee? I really want you to meet my girlfriend.” and with that the record she is listening to comes screeching to a halt. The door flies open and I get to actually see her for the first time. 

 

She is breathtakingly beautiful. She has long straight back hair, the same oceanica eyes as her brother, the same crooked smile. Almost like twins.

 

She is much shorter than Jug and has a much smaller frame but you can see she has the Jones spunky personality. She almost has a pixie look about her. 

 

She is wearing black ripped jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt with a flannel shirt tied around her waist.

 

‘Well, they definitely have the same fashion sense’ I think. 

 

Just by seeing their similarities I can tell already they both heavily favor FP in the looks department.

 

She wears a look of shock on her face at the statement Juggie just made but that quickly fades to a sarcastic grin.

 

“First off FP3, how many times I gotta tell you, it’s JB now. I’m an adult and I don’t need a name like Jellybean following me around my whole life.” as she narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Secondly, how did YOU manage to get anyone to agree to be your girlfriend? Have you looked in a mirror? Is she blind or stupid?” she sticks out her tongue and smirks. 

 

Jughead rolls his eyes and flips her the bird. Before he can react to her smart-ass remarks, I walk up and beat him to the punch. I know she is teasing him so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

 

“Hi JB, I'm Betty. It is very nice to meet you. I have heard a lot of good things from Juggie.” I reach out and shake her hand firmly. 

 

“To clarify, I can assure you I am neither blind nor stupid. I really do think your brother is devastatingly handsome. You guys actually favor each other A LOT. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your mother but I can say you both definitely look like your Dad.” 

 

I laugh and turn to Jughead with a big smile. I place my hand on his cheek and look deep into his eyes.

 

“Your brother is the sweetest, most gentle man I have ever known.” I give him a devilish grin and cock my eyebrow before spinning back to face JB.

 

“Oh, and he definitely gets extra credit points for giving me the best orgasms of my life. I can’t really say I have ever screamed someones name so loud before.” I give her a wink and giggle. Jug clasps his hand over his mouth to stop his outburst of laughter, and JB looks like she wants to vomit.

 

“Ok, EW. So much TMI Blondie. But good to know my brother is, um, ADEQUATE in that department. Gross.” The look on JB's face is priceless. “But seriously, I was just giving Jug a hard time just cause he is my brother and it’s kind of in the job description to be a pain in his ass.” 

 

Jug pulled her into his side for a hug and kissed her hair. JB smiles and squeezes him around the waist. You can see in their expressions just how much they love each other.

 

I feel so lucky that I get to be apart of this intimate moment between the siblings. He practically raised her once he turned 18 so he feels like her protector. It's a beautiful thing to see. 

 

“I missed you JB. I am sorry I forgot that I was to pick you up. I was... a bit distracted.” Jug looked away as the color rose in his cheeks. It was so adorable watching him blush for a change.

 

“Again, ew. But it’s cool, it wasn’t too awful. Truthfully. I really am surprised he has a girlfriend though. Jug doesn’t ever date, like ever. I honestly thought he was celibate or gay or something.” JB jabbed his ribs with her elbow to remove his hold on her, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the sofa. 

 

Before I knew it we were spun into a game of 20 questions. She was trying to figure out where we met, how long we have been together, whether I knew what type of “work” he does, what type of work I do, and anything else she could think of. 

 

Jug just stood leaning against the island with an amused look on his face while rubbing his finger across his lips. 

 

‘Guess this is payback for V’s inquisition on him. Glad to see he is finding this so funny.’ I thought. 

 

Everything seemed to be going well until JB turned to look at Jug. I noticed his face fall into a stoic expression and when she turned back I saw it. That look. She looked terrifying. Her look was ...venomous. She grabbed my wrist tightly and squeezed.

 

“I like you Blondie but just so you know, you hurt him and they won’t find anything left of you. And I don’t mean because of the Serpent's either.” she spat.

 

“I may not look like much size wise but I am a forensic science major and I know a guy in Greendale that owns a pig farm. They eat bone, Betty. BONE.” Jellybean gives me a sinister grin and releases her grip on my wrist, softly patting my cheek. 

 

“We good?” And just like that JB had turned from Miss Jekyll back into Miss Jones. The switch left my head spinning.

 

I am so shocked I can’t do anything but stare with my mouth agape. What the hell does one even say in response to that? 

 

This little college kid just basically threatened to feed me to Wilbur down the street if I ever hurt Jug and I don’t know whether to laugh or run for the hills. 

 

The glint in Jug's eyes tells me it is more of the former as opposed to the latter. Or at least that is the hope.

 

JB turns back towards him and they both burst into fits of laughter. It takes a second for me to register that they’re having some little inside joke at my expense and I relax.

 

“I’m sorry Betty, I just had to. Jug is always saying if I ever bring a guy home he is going to scare the crap outta them by threatening them with bodily harm or death. Figured I had to take my chance when I could.” she smiled.

 

“I can tell you really like my brother and I know he must like you if he brought you into his world so quick.” Jellybean pulled me into a quick hug and then stood up. 

 

“Since you weirdos decided to defile our kitchen and I’m starving, one of you is buying me Pops.” she turned to grab her shoes and headed for the front door. 

 

“I will wait downstairs at the bar. Jug try not to fuck her on the way down, k? What I walked in on this morning already burned my cornea, I don’t need my ears to bleed too. I’m way too hungry to deal with that trauma.”

 

My face instantly burned crimson at her boldness. I suppose I asked for that with my little comments earlier. Jug walks up beside me and kisses my temple. 

 

“Let’s go get the child her food. Trust me, you won’t like her when she is hangry.” he chuckled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As we parked the truck at Pop's I got this really awful feeling. All the fear I had felt from the night before had started to creep their way back in and I could feel a panic attack surfacing. I squeezed my eyes shut, begging for my mind to stop. 

 

I was doing so well. I had only had one major panic attack since I left college and that was when Archie, well, pulled an Archie.

 

I don't want this to happen in front of Jughead and Jellybean, I am scared of what they will think of me. I am not sure if he is ready to hear about all of my past. The darkness.

 

I was trembling and afraid I couldn’t stop the tears that threatened to form so I went through my grounding techniques: 5 things I can see, smell, feel, taste, and hear. I even tried the square breathing that my high school counselor had showed me. Nothing was helping.

 

It wasn’t until I heard Jug’s soft voice in my ear that I opened my eyes and noticed him holding my clenched hands. My whole body trembled and my breathing was ragged.

 

I look around and notice JB must have gone inside to give us some privacy. I could see her setting up in a booth and giving us a small wave. 

 

I could tell from the way his lip trembled that Jughead was really worried about what had just happened. I could feel the warm blood in my palms so there was no getting around this discussion.

 

“Betts, baby. Do you want to talk about it?” he continued to gently cradle my hands, rubbing his thumbs along mine. 

 

‘Ok Betty, you can do this. Don’t be scared. This is what Dr. Jen said would need to be done if I started having episodes again. PTSD is a real thing. You are not crazy.’ I repeated the words of my therapist in my head.

 

“Um, yeahhh, I think I...I think I am comfortable enough with you that you should know.” I slowly open my hands to reveal my gnarled, bloodstained palms. 

 

The gasp from his mouth was almost deafening. On instinct I try to close my hands, try to hide my shame, but he won’t let me. 

 

“Oh baby, please don’t hide this from me. I promise, I won’t judge you. Please, let me help you.” he opens his glove compartment to retrieve a small first aid kit. I quirk my eyebrow at him, “You never know when you need one Betts, especially in my line of work.”

 

He quietly cleans the blood off my hands and places bandages over the wounds. I can see him struggle with asking me more, and I want to tell him, but maybe not in the parking lot of Pop’s during lunch rush while his sister waits. 

 

“Juggie I promise I will tell you everything, but not here ok? It may take a minute, and I don’t want to be out in public when I tell you about my darkness.” I frown. He cups my chin softly and places a kiss to my lips.

 

“Ok Princess, I’m ok with that. We can go eat and then when we go back to the Worm to spend the day in bed. We can talk about as much or as little as you want baby, no pressure.” He held my hands up and kissed my palms before leaning in to kiss my lips softly. 

 

I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to find a guy like him. I know it has only been a week but I am starting to fall for him, and fast. 

 

One thing is very clear to me though. I need him. I need him to make me feel safe. To protect me. I have never felt as safe as I do when I am with him. 

 

As he steps out of the truck to make his way over to my door to help me out, I start to feel the panic creep back up. I feel frozen to my spot. I can't move, terror just holds me to the seat.

 

“Juggie, I’m scared.” my voice sounds so weak. “Those men, what if they come back Juggie? I-I don’t what I will do.” I feel Jug pull me to my feet and wrap me in his arms. Just him rubbing my back and holding me is already making my fear subside.

 

“Betts, I promise I will protect you. I won’t let them hurt you anymore ok? I promise. I will keep you safe.” his voice comes out as just a whisper but it is so strong, so sure of itself. 

 

Deep down, I know he is telling me the truth. But I know that when I am here alone, when I am working, he won’t be there if something happens. And that scares the hell out of me. 

 

Almost as if he can read my thoughts he asks me the questions I have been asking myself since last night.

 

“Betty, do you think you are going to still be able to work for Pop? I mean, after everything, do you think you will feel safe at here?” I didn’t know what the answer to that question was. 

 

I love working at Pop’s but just being here has triggered my anxiety and I don’t know if I can come back here for a while. 

 

“I don’t know what to do Jug. I know it’s just Pop’s, same old diner I grew up going to but I don’t think I can go in there. Not for a little while at least. It’s too much and I’m afraid I’ll have another panic attack.” I look down at my feet and sigh. 

 

“My therapist in college told me I needed to avoid my triggers as much as possible but I need to work and I have bills to pay, and I-I-I....” I can feel myself start to spiral but Jughead is there to keep me grounded.

 

“Shhh, we will figure it out Princess. I promise you. Listen, get back in the truck. I am going to go talk to Pop, explain that you need some time off...” I try to interrupt him but he puts his fingers to my lips and continues, “No arguing Cooper. I will get us some food to go and see if Jelly is ok with hanging out with Toni tonight. We will get this all figured out baby.” he kissed me and closed my door. 

 

I watched him walk inside and speak to JB, who nodded and gave him a hug before blowing me a kiss. He stood at the counter speaking to Pop Tate and while Pop looked sad, it was almost like he understood why I was not coming inside. 

 

Pop handed Jug our food and waved him off when he tried to pay and turned to smile at me. I felt a little better now but I still felt like I was letting him down.

 

Once Jug got back to the truck he handed me our bags and drove back to his place. It was strange, the closer we got to the Worm the safer I felt. 

 

Most Northsiders would feel the exact opposite being on the Southside but I just feel at home here. Like I have always belonged here.

 

He parks the truck and runs around, offering me his arm. “Malady,” he says, bowing as I exit the truck. 

 

I can't help but laugh at his silliness. His smile grew even bigger as he tucked me under his arm to lead me inside. 

 

Once we got upstairs into his apartment, he was continuing to be goofy and tickling me to keep me laughing. It made me so happy to know that he was trying to make me feel better.

 

I placed our food on the counter and when I turned, his arms went around me like a vice. He held me to him like he was trying to keep me from crumbling. Like he wanted me to feel how much he cared about me. 

 

When he pulled back he kept me pinned to the countertop. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

 

It was then that I noticed the lustful look that began clouding his eyes. It caused me to shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Did you know that's my favorite sound in the world Princess? Your laugh is so beautiful. But I’ll tell you a secret,” he leans in to breathe a whisper into my ear, “You screaming my name while you climax is definitely a close second.” 

 

He nibbles on my earlobe and I feel my legs go to jelly. As he kisses his way down to my neck, the heat begins to uncoil in my core. 

 

“Jug-Juggie, I hope you are ok with eating your burgers cold...” I whimper as he continues his assault on my senses.

 

“Oh Princess, I don't mind at all. But I have a feeling I’ll be eating something warm here in a few minutes.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me and licks his lips. 

 

That was all it took and I was dragging him towards the bedroom. I need to have him again. 

 

He closes the bedroom door as I pull my shirt off and unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes darken with need and I know he is about to pounce. I bit my lip before I spoke, knowing it drives him wild.

 

“You know Jones, I think you might be right. Good thing you have such a big appetite.” And with those words, I let him devour me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Juggie?” Jughead looked up at me from where his head laid perched on my breast and smiled. 

 

He looked so young after we made love, sated and content. Like nothing bad could or would ever happen. I ran my hand through his curls and knew at this moment, I was a goner.

 

“Yeah baby? You ok?” he scooted up higher on the bed so he could prop himself up on his elbow.

 

“Yeah Juggie, I’m better than ok. I actually think I am ready to tell you what happened earlier at Pop's.” I gnawed on my lip trying to figure out where to start.

 

“Well I have had issues with anxiety and depression since highschool, I mean I told you about how hard it was on me dealing with Alice all those years.” I paused. He nodded for me to continue.

 

“Well, eh, I have never told anyone what I am about to tell you. All my life it was so ingrained into be to be perfect. Then one day I just kind of snapped.” I could feel the weight of all those years of darkness coming to the surface. I needed to get this out.

 

“I have always had this... darkness. It has always been in the back of my mind telling me terrible things and that I needed to hurt myself.” the tears flowed freely now. 

 

“I couldn't take the pressure and half way through my freshman year I had a nervous breakdown. My doctors said it was from the stress of years of being pushed to my limits and taking meds I didn't need.” Jughead looked so forlorn as he wiped my tears. 

 

“Betts, there is nothing wrong with having mental health issues. I’m glad you told me baby, I want you to know you are not alone in this. I want to help you any way I can.” God this man is more than I could hope to dream of. 

 

“Well Juggie, I was just thinking maybe you could help me figure out what I am going to do? You know for a job and everything?” I bite my lip, not really knowing why I was nervous to ask him. 

 

“Of course Princess, as you wish. Truthfully, I was doing some thinking of my own after we left Pop’s.” He winked and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. 

 

“I couldn't help thinking how much I like having you around. And how much I want to protect you. So I was thinking, if you want, would you like to come work for me at the Worm?” he looked so nervous and I felt my heart flutter at the sight.

 

“Juggie, are you sure? I don't really have any bar experience or anything.” I really needed him to be sure about this, it's a big step.

 

“Yes Princess. Besides, you have waitressing experience and whatever you don't know than Toni or Fangs could teach you. What do ya say?” he turned on the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist any longer. 

 

“Ok, I'll do it!” I squeal. I am so ecstatic I can't contain it.

 

“Really? You want to see me everyday and work for me and be around a bunch of bikers?” his eyes lit us as I nodded my reply. He planted kisses all over my face and sighed. But then I noticed his smile falter just a little.

 

“Betts, I also had another idea and I wanted to see what you thought about it. I know we are still pretty new in this relationship but I was thinking maybe, um, maybe you might want to, I don't know, stay here with me more often?” he smiled sweetly but his eyes were so frightened. I felt my heart beat quicken.

 

“Are you asking me to move in with you Juggie?” I search his eyes for any trace of doubt.

 

“I guess I am, Princess. I spent the better part of two decades losing time with you, I don't want to miss anything else.” He caressed my face and I felt my heart melt. Yup, I am definitely a goner. 

 

“I need to talk to Ronnie first but maybe we can move some of my stuff here in the meantime?” his lips crash into mine in an unrelenting kiss. His hands roam my body and I can feel his desire pressed against my thigh. When he finally breaks free from our passionate kiss he gives me a devilish grin.

 

“Well Princess, I guess this calls for a celebration huh?” he wiggles his eyebrows before beginning his descent under the blankets, kissing and suckling on my skin.

 

'Oh! Oh my, if this is how it is going to be if I stay more, Ronnie will have to deal.’ I muse. 

 

Thank God JB is with Toni because it doesn't take long before I am screaming his name again, over and over.


	11. Resident Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. I had some health issues arise and had to spend a few weeks resting. 
> 
> I am so glad to finally be posting a new chapter and hopefully I can get back onto a schedule of some sorts!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! 😘
> 
> Also, this chapter has A LOT of language in spots so be warned! 😉

"B, are you sure about this? I mean don't get me wrong, I am all for you and Jug living happily ever after. But-” Veronica paced back and forth at the foot of my bed while I packed things up for my initial move.

 

I can see that her nerves are getting the better of her already just from the hole she is wearing into the carpet. 

 

Understandable reaction? Yes, what given the series of misfortunes that brought me back home in the first place but I know this is what I want. I have never wanted anything more. 

 

I place my hands on her shoulders to keep her in place and look into her eyes.

 

“Ronnie I know you are trying to look out for me, but I’m good. I am actually better than good to be honest. Promise.” I gave her my best sincere smile I could muster up, needing to reassure her. Veronica hugged me, clinging on like her life depended on it. 

 

I knew this would be difficult for us both to adjust to, having only just gotten a few months as roommates, but both of us know it's the logical next step. For both of our relationships.

 

“Oh alright Betty, I promise not to mother hen you anymore.” Veronica sighed. “I just don't want this to be because Reggie is wanting to move in. We can all live together ass roomies if that is the only reason you want to leave.” 

 

“Oh God, no! That has nothing to do with it V.” I exclaim. My poor sweet V, I hate that she thinks that this is about living with Reggie.

 

“Ronnie, this just feels, right. You know? It's like this right here is what I came home for. All this pain wasn't for nothing, it was to bring me to my soulmate.” I smile at the thought of my beautiful man. I really am just so lucky.

 

“Oh girl, you’ve got it bad! And what about your rebel without a cause? How does he feel about all this?” Veronica quirked her eyebrow and grinned.

 

“Well, if you must know V, it was kind of his idea. And he offered me a job so I could leave Pop's behind too. He actually wants me to work at the Wyrm and live their lifestyle.” I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts, “I think he is the one V. I have never felt like this before. Ever. And I know he feels the same way. I can see it in his eyes.” I grin.

 

“Oh my God,  _ swoon _ ! Well who am I to stop my bestie from being with her one true love. I am just gonna miss you so much!” Veronica cried, placing her hand over her heart.

 

“Geez Veronica, I’m moving to the Southside not the South Pole. We will still see each other all the time and...” I grab her hands and squeeze, “this way you have an excuse to come to the Wyrm and have drinks on the weekends.” As I pull her into another  hug, I feel my phone vibrate.

 

**Juggie:** Hark Princess!😉 You ready to come down from your ivory tower and ride off into the sunset?

 

**Betts:** Well hello Prince Charming, think you can come over and help me grab a few boxes? Then we can just get the rest this weekend before my shift at the Wyrm? 😘🖤💜

 

**Juggie:** Well that depends love, is Ronnie going to try to behead me for stealing you away? 😬

 

I snorted and showed the text to Veronica who could do nothing but glare at the message while I giggle. 

 

**Betts:** Uh, hard to say. She may or may not go Maleficent on you, you will just have to run that risk 😉 Well, that is if you want to rescue the princess 👸🏼 Just be prepared to slay the mighty dragon if necessary lol. 🐉⚔️🛡️

 

**Juggie:** On my way fair maiden 😉 See you in 15 my love. 😘

 

God this man makes my heart melt. I don't know what I ever did to deserve him, but I am so glad I have him all to myself.

 

“Jug’s on his way over V, please don’t try to scare him. I think he is genuinely afraid of you.” I chuckle. 

 

Honestly, who is not afraid of Veronica in some form or fashion. She is a Lodge after all.

 

“What? Little ol’ me? Surely not.” Veronica says with a mischievous wink. 

 

Before I can reply, we hear a knock at the door. 

 

“Juggie must have been closer than he thought.” I run to answer the door, expecting to see Jughead only to come face to face with the one person from my past I never want to see again. 

 

Archie.

 

I feel the anger start to rise deep in my gut as I stare into his eyes. 

 

‘How dare he show up like this, unannounced, and with a smile on his face of all things.’ I seethe. 

 

“Hey there babe, did you miss me?” Archie staggers forward trying to grab my hips. We slam into the doorframe and I can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

 

The bile in my throat threatens to come out as I push him away, blocking his entry to the apartment. 

 

“What in the ACTUAL fuck do you think you are doing here Archie?! How the hell did you even know where I was or what apartment number I was in for that matter?” I’m beyond enraged at this point but I am trying not to raise my voice to much to keep some semblance of privacy. 

 

He gives me an incredulous look and I see him start to get angry.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to know where MY wife is living? You left in such a huff that you didn’t even give me a forwarding address. So, naturally, I had my attorney track you down. We are still married after all  _ Elizabeth _ and I wanted to see my girl.” Archie stepped forward in an attempt to caress my face but I swatted his hand away. 

 

I could feel the bile building in my throat again and at this point I didn’t care if God and country could hear me, my rage was taking over and there was no way I was controlling it right now. 

 

“Your girl? YOUR GIRL??? Archibald Fredrick Andrews have you lost your freaking mind? Did you forget it was YOU who cheated, it was YOU who asked me for a divorce and kicked me out, and it was YOU who knocked another woman?” I cross my arms across my chest and stand tall, showing him he has no power over me any longer.

 

“I am NOT your girl, I NEVER will be your girl ever again, and I.HAVE.MOVED.ON. I am someone else’s girl now.” I grin smugly, giving him all the Alice Cooper glare I can muster.

 

As the words leave my mouth I see Archie’s cocky grin transform into a scowl. That's when I knew he was about to get hostile. 

 

See Archie never could handle his drink very well and he can flip on a dime. It use to terrify me. But I won’t back down, not this time. 

 

I am actually happy for the first time in I don’t know how long and I refuse to let him and his possessive delusions ruin it. 

 

“You. Are. WHAT!?” Archie screams, balling up his fists.

 

“What do you mean you are someone else’s girl? You are mine Elizabeth! You hear me?!” Archie stepped closer wrapping his hand around my throat and begins to squeeze.

 

“Don't forget, I took your virginity. I defiled you, I am the only man who has ever touched you. You belong to me. Who else would want you anyway?” I can feel my vision start to fade when out of nowhere I hear the voice I have been praying to hear since I opened the door.

 

“Well, that would be me there Red. I suggest you take your filthy hands off MY girl before you pull back a stump.” Jughead’s eyes are blown black with rage. Archie drops his hand from my throat and stares at Jughead.

 

Even with his calm demeanor, I can tell he is struggling to keep calm by the way his jaw is tensed. He has one hand in his back pocket where I know he keeps his switchblade, the other is balled into a fist at his side.

 

Archie stumbles backwards in disbelief and Jug steps in front of me protectively. He take his balled up fist and intertwines our hands together and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

 

But I know this is not going to end well at all. No one put hands on the people who Jughead loves, especially not my sleazeball of an ex husband.

 

“Jones?” Archie says in confusion. “Are you kidding me Betty, you are fucking this snake?” The way Archie spit out the last word made me even angier. 

 

How the hell does he think he has a right to say things like that to Jughead or any other Serpent for that matter. 

 

He doesn’t even know Jughead. 

 

Right?

 

“Karma’s a bitch ain’t she Andrews?” Jughead grins, bearing his teeth like some sort of animal. The look of fear mixed with shock is unmistakable on Archie's face.

 

“Oh what’s wrong Red, can’t handle the fact that Betty found a real man to please her?” Jug smirks. 

 

“You fucked it up Archie, you threw away the best woman on this planet and now she is mine.” Jughead flicked open his knife and stepped closer to Archie. 

 

“And I will tell you this just once, back the fuck off what’s mine. I don’t share. You should know what happens when you cross me by now Red.”

 

What? What does he mean ‘You should know what happens when you cross me’? 

 

How do they even know each other and why did Jug never mention it to me? I need some answers right damn now. 

 

“Wait! You two know each other? How?” I was speaking more to Jughead but Archie decided to interject his story.

 

“Oh don't you know? Jug and I here go way back, don’t we Jones?” Archie was pushing Jughead's buttons and I knew he was getting close to snapping.

 

“Shut the hell up Andrews.” Jughead’s nostrils flared and his shoulders tensed.

 

“Hey Jones, how is Jellybean anyway? She miss me?” My jaw hit the floor and I knew what was about to happen. 

 

But I wasn't about to allow Jughead to catch a charge over Archie's bullshit.

 

I grab Jug’s shoulders and push him into the apartment yelling for V to handle him while I deal with this asshat. I turn around to Archie who is grinning like the cat that got the canary.

 

“Leave. Now. And I don’t mean this building. I mean, leave Riverdale. Go back to New York, go to California, shit go to Hell for all I care. But the next time I see you within 20 miles of this town I won’t hold him or any other Serpent back. You got that Andrews?” I feel hot and cold at the same time. Like there is fire and ice pumping through my veins and I and ready to combust.  

 

I hear the ding of the elevator and see Andre heading our way. Clearly Veronica had called him to take out the garbage.

 

“Oh Betty, Betty, Betty. This isn’t over. You know, I think I may stop in to see Jellybean. She is still around town correct?” Archie licked his lips and that was it. I saw red. 

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

Before I knew what had happened I see Andre dragging Archie away. He is screaming some nonsense at me and I can see his nose is bleeding. 

 

All I can hear is the blood pulsing in my ears and I can faintly register a slight pain in my hand. 

 

I look down and notice my knuckles are bloody and a bruise has started forming across them. 

 

I just stood there for a minute before realizing that the door to the apartment was opened that entire time. I spin to see Jughead standing beside Veronica, both in a state of shock. 

 

I guess I snapped and hit Archie. Damn it felt good. Real good. He has deserved that for so long. 

 

But now is no time for me to revel in the pain I inflicted on Archie. I need to know what the hell I am missing here cause obviously my ex and my love have a strange sorted past. 

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, you wanna explain to me what the fuck just transpired between you and my ex husband?” I point my finger in his face and begin to tap my foot. I don’t like finding out I am out of the loop on things that directly relate to my life. 

 

“Ooooh, you are in trouble Mister. Betty pulled out the FULL name. You better spill your guts before she does it for you.” Veronica quipped. I glare at her and she shrugs and steps beside me to face Jughead.

 

“Ok, ok no need to eviscerate me just yet ladies, I will tell you the whole sorted story. As long as Betty let’s me take care of that hand first. To make sure it’s not broken or anything.” Jughead replied, glancing at my hand. 

 

I hadn’t even thought about my hand but when I curled my fist I visibly winced. I nodded and we head to the living room. 

 

While Veronica went to make us tea Jughead worked on my hand. He had been awfully quiet since the whole encounter with Archie and even though I am angry I still wonder what he is thinking. 

 

I know he probably thinks I am angry with him but honestly right now I am just angry at the situation. I just want all the facts before I direct my anger at anyone in particular. 

 

It was Jug that finally broke the silence between us.

 

“Well, it’s not broken. It will probably hurt like hell for a few days so you will need to watch it but it doesn’t look too awful. Good to know my girl can throw a punch if the need arises.” He flinches when he is done talking. I think he is waiting for me to lose it and scream at him but I place my hand on his to reassure him.

 

“Juggie, I am not mad at you. Not completely at least. Yes, you are keeping something from me and that makes me angry. But I know you have your reasons. And if they involve JB, I can’t be angry with you. That is your sister, I know whatever is going on was to protect her. Just tell me the truth now.” Jughead looks at me like he cannot believe what he is hearing. 

 

As Veronica returns and sets our drinks down he begins his tale.

 

“Ok, yeah. I know Archie. Have known him for years. But you have to believe me when I say I didn’t know you two were even together let alone married when we met again. I didn’t figure it out til later and I wasn’t sure how to tell you so I just kept it to myself. Plus that is one of Jelly’s demons from her past and I didn’t want her upset.” He lowered his head and raked his hands through his ebony hair sending it into a wild mess of curls. I knew whatever it was tortured him deeply.

 

“Juggie...” I whisper. He looked up at me with glassy eyes.

 

“Um, when I came back to Riverdale to work on Dad’s case, I met Archie. He and some of the other Bulldogs would come around to the Wyrm looking to score drugs or to pick up chicks that they thought might be easy. Something about points for some game they played. We were civil to each other, and he never gave me much trouble. Just chasing skirts and building up a rep for the ‘one night stand man’.” His voice cracked in trepidation and he hesitated for a moment.

 

“It wasn’t until a few years later, that I found out that not all those one nighters were ‘consenting’ adults. Shit some weren’t even adults yet. And I found out in the worst way possible. It was about two years after graduation and Archie come back home to Riverdale to visit on break,” I vaguely recall which break he was talking about. 

 

It was Spring Break of our Sophomore year of college. We had planned to come back home together but then I ended up catching strep throat and was down for the count that whole week. He said he came home but never said what he did.

 

“He came into the Wyrm one night and I noticed he was eyeing Jellybean. Like a little too much for someone so much older than her. She was only a freshman in high school for God’s sake, but she loved the attention. It took a few days but he...he convinced her to let him take her virginity.” There was an audible gasp from both Veronica and I, knowing that not only was she underage but that Archie and I were already dating at that point.

 

“Well, Jelly didn’t know what to expect, she thought he really liked her. But he was really rough with her, actually, um, he tore her. But even when she told him it hurt, he didn’t stop.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Not only had Archie cheated on me MULTIPLE times but with a minor. A minor who he took advantage of. A minor who is the sister to the man I love. How many other women and girls had he hurt?

 

“And the sick fuck told her he was clean so they didn’t need a condom. God what 14 year old needs to be told they have chlamydia? She was devastated. I am just thankful that she was already on the pill or she could have gotten pregnant.” Jughead is shaking at this point and I can tell he is holding back tears, not wanting to cry in front of Ronnie. 

 

How could I have not seen this side of Archie. How could he have fooled me for so long? Am I just that naive? I feel so sick. I was married to a monster, a  _ rapist _ , and I never knew it. 

 

Then something hits me and I start to get worried. What Jug said to Archie in the hall, ‘ _ Karma’s a bitch ain’t she Andrews _ ’. 

 

Was I nothing more than cosmic retribution to Jughead. Or worse yet, had he planned this when he found out who I was. I can feel myself tremble and my stomach lurch at the thought.

 

“Jug, am I a revenge fuck?” the voice that came out of me sounded so different from my own. It was small and broken. Jughead eyes shot up from the floor to mine, panic setting into them.

 

“What, NO! Of course not! What would make you even think that Betts?” Tears were falling freely down his face not, the shame of crying in front of Veronica gone.

 

“You told Archie ‘ _ Karma’s a bitch ain’t she Andrews _ ’, did you mean that I was payback for what he did?” My lips wobble as I try desperately to keep the dam from bursting. 

 

He grabs me and pulls me into a crushing hug. The sobs racked through my chest and there was no holding them back anymore.

 

“No baby, no. Don’t ever think that. I just meant that he had all the luck before and now I do because I won your heart. I love you Betty, please don’t cry. Shh, baby, please don’t cry.” His hand froze on my back after he finished speaking. 

 

“Jug, did you just say-” I start but Veronica interrupted before I could finish my question.

 

“I am gonna go see Reggie, let me know when you are ready to leave B. I will give you guys some privacy.” She smiled and winked at me before walking out of the front door, locking it behind her. 

 

“Juggie, did you just say you loved me?” Jughead looked at me with awe and devotion through his tears. 

 

Even if he never answered me I would know that those were the words he spoke to me just from the look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I did. I do. I love you Betty Cooper.” His content smile made my breath catch.

 

“I love you too, Jughead Jones. So much.” I launched myself at Juggie and began to kiss him, hard. There was so much need and urgency in the way we moved, like we had to pour all our love into that one kiss. 

 

I swing my leg over his so I am now straddling him, deepening the fevered kisses. I run my hands into his hair and knock off his beanie as he kisses my neck. 

 

He pulls back to remove my shirt revealing my see through black lace bralette. His primal groan send shockwaves to my core and he bucks up against my heat causing me to grind on him in response. 

 

As soon as I feel his teeth graze my neck I know I need him. All of him, right here right now. I tug gently at the hem of his tee shirt and he repays me by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. 

 

After he tosses his shirt onto a nearby chair my fingers trace the ridges and plains of his muscles, nails teasing them, causing him to flinch at my touch. He looks at me with lidded eyes, his mouth red and swollen from our kisses. He is the sexist man I have ever seen and he is all mine. I weave my hand into his hair again to force him to look me directly in the eye.

 

“I love you so much Juggie. More than I have ever loved anyone. You are it for me. You have my heart,”  ***** **_kiss_ ** ***** “my mind”  ***** **_kiss_ ** ***** “my body”  ***** **_kiss_ ** ***** “and my soul. Everything I have I give to you. Forever.” With each peck to his face and jaw his eyes grew softer and softer. And I know he believes me. He doesn’t doubt how I feel about him. 

 

“Now how about we take this to my old room to have one last hoorah before I am officially shacking up with the Joneses?” I bit my lip suggestively.

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice Princess. Hope that bedframe isn’t expensive because it might not be standing after we are through with it.” I giggle as he lifts me up and we head to my room. 

 

Before he crosses the threshold he kisses my forehead and looks deep into my eyes, “Elizabeth Cooper, I love you more than life itself and I will spend the rest of my days showing you that. Tonight, tomorrow, everyday until eternity ends, it will only ever be you.”  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you think I should tell her Betts?” Jugheads voice pulls me out of my trance. I sigh and glance over at him briefly before looking out the window again. This is gonna be a tough decision.

 

“I mean I think she deserves to know but do you think she can handle it Juggie? I mean, he did her so wrong. He hurt her so bad, violated her in so many ways.” I say. I hate that this is even something that has to be talked about.

 

“Jesus, does she even know he is my ex Jug?” I begin to panic at the thoughts. What if she hates me? What if she blames me for what he did, no matter how indirectly I was involved.

 

Sensing my fears, Jughead places a hand on my knee and rubs soothingly.

 

“Baby, first off, yes I do think she can handle it. She is stronger than she looks. And yes he hurt her physically and emotionally but that was a long time ago.” he picks up my hand and kisses it gently.

 

“I know you had no idea what he was doing so don't worry. Jelly will know that too. I just thank God you didn’t catch anything from him too. This is not your fault. Archie is to blame. He is scum. Jelly will understand that.” His words are reassuring but I am still afraid of how she may react. 

 

“Guess there is only one way to find out.” I whisper and squeeze his hand.

 

Once we arrive at the Wyrm we unload the 5 or 6 boxes I packed and lug them upstairs with the help of Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin. 

 

My nerves are already calming just being back here with my little family. We have all gotten so close, I am so grateful for them. 

 

But Sweet Pea is the first to notice something off about our behavior.

 

“Alright what the hell is up? You two aren’t being your normal, overly sickening, smoochie selves.” Then he noticed my hand. 

 

“And what happened to Blondie’s hand? Did something go down again? What’s wrong Jug?” He enquired. Jughead looked at me and waited for me to nod before he replied.

 

“Ok so you guys are gonna find out soon enough and I need you to be on high alert in case he shows up here, but Betty’s ex showed up at her old place tonight drunk and getting handsy.” All three Serpents just stood there, jaws clenching. Fangs spoke first.

 

“Did he hurt you Betty? Is that why your hand is bandaged up?” Jugheads husky chuckle caused me to blush and my heart rate to quicken.

 

“Actually Fangs, she punched him. Really punched him good, you guys should be proud.” They all grinned at me causing me to blush even more. 

 

“Good on ya Coop, knew you were a firecracker. So what, we need to bounce his sorry ass if he shows up?” Joaquin asks.

 

“Actually guys, I don’t even want this guy in the bar at all. We have a history with him already. Pea, you actually met him once. His name is Archie.” Sweet Pea looks at him confused.

 

“Jug, only Archie I know is that red headed piece of shit northsider (no offense Blondie) and his last name definitely ain’t Cooper.” My head drops in embarrassment knowing I have to admit my married name to them. Jughead gives me a sympathetic look.

 

“Betts, tell ‘em.” He grabs my hand and squeezes to reassure me. The guys all look at me even more confused. I lower my head again and my voice comes out as almost a squeak.

 

“Um, Cooper is my maiden name. My married name is Betty Andrews.” Sweet Pea looks at me and his face twists from confusion into one of hate and he steps forward until we are toe to toe.

 

Jug moves to step between us but I motion with my hand to stop him. I lift my chin up high and stare Sweet Pea down. I will not back down when I did nothing wrong. 

 

“Andrews!? As in Archie Andrews?! You are married to that no good son of a bitch?! Did you know what he did? God, is this some sick joke?” he spits. I clench my fists, ignoring the pain shooting through my knuckles.

 

“How can we trust that you aren't part of some new sick game he has huh? You just show up here one day and suddenly Jughead is fuc-” Jughead tries to interfere again but I won’t have this shit anymore.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” I scream, my nostrils flaring. I can feel the heated anger radiating off him but I will not let him intimidate me. 

 

“Let’s get a few things straight here Sweets. First off, I had no idea who Archie really was before I married him. If I had, you can bet your ass I would’ve been hard pressed not to kill him myself.” I step closer and show no fear.

 

“Secondly, I am no longer married to him, even if the divorce is not final yet. That ship didn’t sail, the fucker went up in flames.” My chest is heaving and I can feel my nails piercing my unbandaged hand but it’s not stopping my rage.

 

“And as for me showing up here and suddenly I am banging the Serpent King? Well Sweet Pea, I don’t give a goodie God fuck if I am just here to bounce on Jug’s dick and look pretty, you will show me some fucking respect. Not because of who he is, but because of who I am.” Jughead looks smug while the other boys are completely speechless.

 

“I have just as much right to be here as anyone else in this bar. See, even if I wasn’t Jug’s girl, I am still a Serpent by blood. In fact, my mother was once and still is FP Jones’ Queen. That in itself commands some freaking common courtesy.” I spit.

 

Man, if the word flabbergasted had a face, it would be Sweet Pea’s at this moment.

 

“Oh, and Sweet Pea. I do know Serpent Law says a Serpent shall never betray or harm his own but that doesn’t mean I can’t knock you on your ass if you get in my damn face like that ever again. I am pretty sure I broke Archie’s nose, I don’t have any issues with attempting to break your jaw. So please, fucking try me cause I have a decade of pent up rage that is just screaming to come out!” I narrow my eyes and stare Sweet Pea down until he holds his hands up in surrender and backs down.

 

“Damn Jones, remind me to never piss off your old lady.” Fangs laughs. 

 

“Wanna repeat that Fangs?” I shoot him a death glare that had him tripping over himself to back pedal. 

 

“What did I tell you, straight up firecracker.” Joaquin laughed and smacked Jug. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Jughead smirked proudly. He cocked his head to the side and beckoned me over. Still seething I walked into his waiting arms and felt instantly calmer. 

 

“I am so proud of you Betts.” He kissed my hair and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes, “Bounce on my dick huh?” I smacked his chest and giggled.

 

“Hey it just came out!” I stated.

 

“That’s what she said!” Joaquin and Fangs said in unison. 

 

“Lord, you guys are such dorks!” I picked up a dish towel and threw it in their direction. We all had a good laugh, that is until we heard a voice behind us in the hall.

 

“Did you mean it Betty?” 

 

'FUCK’ I screw my eyes shut.

 

We all swung around to see Jellybean standing there, pale as a ghost and trembling. 

 

‘DOUBLE FUCK. Not how I wanted to tell her.’ I smack myself in the forehead at that thought. I look up at JB and I can see she is waiting on my reply.

 

“Did I mean what JB?” I ask, slowly making my way towards her like she is a wounded animal.

 

“Did you mean it about not knowing what he was. And that you would have killed him had you known?” I can see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes, and in that moment I have never wanted to hurt Archie more than I do right now.

 

“I promise you JB, if I had known, I would have kicked his ass and probably castrated him. I am so sorry for what he did to you. Please believe me, I didn’t know.” Jellybean held her hand up.

 

“It’s ok Betty, I believe you. He hurt you too.” I pulled her into an embrace and we both cried.

 

“Jelly, I promise I won't let him hurt you ever again. I may not be as big and scary as the boys here but-” Fangs laughs. I turn my head to face them.

 

“Um, sure as hell fooled us Blondie. I know I never wanna cross you after that speech.” Sweet Pea added.

 

“Good. Now if you see that fucking ginger lurking around, tell me. I already warned him, and Betty Cooper doesn't warn twice.” I say sternly. “JB, why don't you go lay down for a bit while me and Jug get my stuff unboxed. When you get up, we can order in. Sound good?”

 

Jellybean nodded and squeezed my torso one last time before disappearing into her room. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and sigh. 

 

“Alright boys, you heard her, let's get these boxes to my room and then we need to have a security plan in place.” Jughead kisses my temple before helping the guys take the boxes back to our room. 

 

Watching them walk into the room it hits me.

 

I want to be a Southside Serpent.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Pulp Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some light smut and sexual talk in this chapter. Be warned!

“Betty, I am advising you not only as your lawyer but also as one of your oldest friends, you need to call my Dad and have an order of protection put into place against Archie. This is  serious. He is stalking you at this point.” Kevin’s voice pleaded on the other line. I am trying to reason with Kevin while trying my hardest to not to wake up Jughead. 

 

Today is my first Friday as a resident of the Southside and was supposed to be the first day I wasn’t going to have to deal with the “Archie Issue”. I had planned to spend most of the day lounging around before hanging in the bar with Jug and the Serpents. A nice, calm day. 

 

However, that went out the window when Kevin called me in a panic at 7am. Apparently he somehow heard about what happened earlier this week and he has spent the better part of the last hour trying to get me to change my mind on pressing charges. 

 

‘I really need to kill whoever blabbed, they all know how protective Kevin can be when it comes to me.’ I groan. Kevin Keller has been my closest confidant for longer than anyone else I know, even Archie. 

 

I met Kevin in the 4th grade when Chuck Clayton and a group of boys at Riverdale Elementary were picking on him for being overweight and nerdy. Even then, my little 10 year old self was not about to stand by and let something like that happen. 

 

I remember jumping between Chuck and Kevin, pushing him back as far as I could and staring him down until he left Kevin alone. And when they walked away I grabbed Kevin’s hand and dragged him to my secret hideaway in the library to make sure he was safe.

 

From that day forward we were a team and we stuck together. I was the one to volunteer to kiss him so he could see what it was like. The one he came out to first, even before his parents, because he said I was the only one who would really understand. I was the one he cried to when Moose broke his heart in 12th grade by asking Midge to marry him. And I was the one who he called when Jake left. Kevin was as close to me as a friend can be and he was as protective as a brother.    

 

“I told you already Kev, I am pretty sure I broke his nose. Do you really think that Archie wouldn’t press charges in a minute if he knew I was trying to get an OOP against him? Archie is vindictive as hell, you know this.” I sigh in frustration. 

 

This whole situation is just turning into one giant plethora of BS and I can feel myself getting more and more anxious with each passing moment. I just need this to be over.

 

“Let him try to press charges Betty! He is the psycho who showed up and wanted to do God knows what to you. I can argue self defense on that account. I am telling you, he has become seriously unhinged. He’s been leaving me weird messages and trying to get me on the phone for weeks now.” I almost choke when I hear those words.

 

“What?! Kevin why the hell would you not tell me he has been harassing you all this time?” I whisper scream into the phone. This would have been great information to have before he showed up in Riverdale. I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. 

 

“Because B, I’m your lawyer. And this is not the first divorce case I’ve had where the ex turned psycho and was harassing me or my clients. It comes with the territory. Why do you think I have a secretary and the best security that Centerville has to offer huh?” Kevin proposes while I breathe in and out trying to calm my ruffled nerves.

 

“Yes Kevin but your Centerville clients didn’t grow up with you and know that you live in Riverdale. Archie probably still knows how to sneak in through the cellar doors your Dad has yet to fix!” I can feel the panic rising higher and higher and the urge to curl my nails in is almost overwhelming.

 

“First off B, Archie doesn’t know I’m back at Dad’s. Last he heard I was still staying with Jake. I never told him that we split up. And Jake moved to Seaside so I doubt that Arch could find that out. Secondly, do you really think Archie is stupid enough to break into THE SHERIFF’S house and try to hurt me? Come on Betty, Archie is stupid but not that stupid.” Kevin laughs.

 

I chuckle lightly know that logically he is right. Archie doesn’t want to hurt Kevin, he was probably harassing him in order to figure out how to find me. ‘Get a grip Cooper. It’s ok. Kevin is a big boy.’ I will myself to believe this.

 

“Whatever the case may be Kev, I refuse to poke the bear ok? Archie was long gone when I left the Pembrooke to come back to the Wyrm and Veronica had Andre deliver my stuff here so I wouldn’t run the risk of seeing him again. And even if Archie saw where it was delivered, he is definitely not dumb enough to step foot in this bar.” I groan in frustration.

 

At that moment I feel a arm snake around my waist, signaling that my raised voice has indeed woken Jughead. He pulls me close and starts to place small tender kisses along my shoulder blades, humming and moaning with each kiss. He rolls me onto my back and begins kissing neck neck and collarbone gently. It’s when he starts traveling down my body that I know exactly what he is planning.

 

‘No Juggie!’ I mouth, hoping to God Kevin doesn’t hear Jug’s chuckle in response to my plea. 

 

Jughead just gives me a devilish grin in return and continues to move lower and lower to the spot he is searching for. I move the phone away from my mouth as I gasp, the sensations he causes making me shiver in response.

 

I try to keep my breaths even so Kevin doesn’t suspect what is happening but I have a feeling that the effort will be futile. Jug is far too talented at making me fall apart in the loudest way possible for me to maintain self control.

 

“Just promise me you are gonna be careful Betty. I have seen what happens when people get divorced and I don’t want you to be another statistic. Will that man of yours be able to guarantee your safety?” Kevin asks, not suspecting a thing. It is taking all my willpower not to moan as Jughead works his magic on my sex.

 

“Y-y-es Kev, Jughead will take ver-r-y good care of me.” I stammer, trying to keep my tone as even as possible. 

 

“Yeah I will.” Jughead lifts his head and smirks at me. I glare at him but he just winks and dives back into my core, causing me to yelp in pleasure. I have to cover my face with the pillow to hide my deep moans from Kevin. 

 

“Betty are you ok?” Kevin asks, worry laced in his voice. I clear my throat and try to sound normal.

 

“Um, yeah, um, I just, uh... I just stubbed my toe on the table, I’m fine though.” I bite my lip and whimper as I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, the heat in my core threatening to combust.

 

“Oh ok. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were having sex while we talked. Well, anyways, I am gonna go. But we are still on for drinks at the White Wyrm tonight right?” Kevin asks excitedly. 

 

“Yup, we are. See you tonight Kev, Bye!” all my words run together as I scramble to hit the end button before my climax hits. I have just enough time to throw the phone down on the bed and sink my hands into Jugheads hair before I am falling off the edge and screaming his name. As he works me through my orgasm I can feel myself turning 70 shades of red at what just happened. He places a light kiss on my thigh before crawling back up my body and hovering above me.

 

“Morning Betts.” He snickers. I can see the smug look on his face and it only serves to make my face redder.  

 

“Really Juggie? That is all you have to say for yourself?” I scold mockingly. 

 

“Hey babe, I was hungry. I needed a pre-breakfast snack.” He wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles. I smack his arm and giggle.

 

“You are a dirty perv you know that Jones?” I laugh. He nods and leans in to capture my lips, the taste of my arousal still prominent. I deepen the kiss and it’s not long before we are panting and losing ourselves in one another again. Once we both come down from our high, he pulls me into his side and starts stroking my arm lightly.

 

“So Betts, what did Keller say anyways?” Jughead asks, his concern evident. 

 

“He thinks I should call Sheriff Keller and press charges against Archie. And, before you say anything, I already told him that it’s not a good idea. I know Archie and he would tell them I assaulted him and I don’t feel like having to pay bail right now.” I can tell from his body language that he doesn’t really like the idea of getting the RPD involved either. This is a job best left to the Serpents.

 

“Betts, you know I will protect you right? Archie won’t get anywhere near you or Jelly. I have my guys on patrol and I even called in some of the retired and dormant Serpents to help out. There is nowhere in Riverdale that I don’t have eyes on. If he so much as breathes in this town I will know it. Ok?” He says softly, cupping my cheek and stroking it in reassurance. 

 

“I know that Juggie. I know that nothing it gonna happen to me. That is why I told Kev to drop it. I just want this divorce finalized and to be able to move on with my life. Our life. Together.” I plant a small kiss on his lips and sigh. I am so nervous about how he will react to the news I want to be a Serpent but I know I can’t postpone this any longer. I take a deep breath to steady and nerves and just go for it.

 

“So, um, Jug. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” I say sheepishly, looking away from his eyes. He props himself up on his elbow and uses my chin to force me to look at him, fear manifesting in his eyes.

 

“Uh oh Betts. That doesn’t sound good.” I can see the concern etched on his face as his brow furrows and searches my eyes for a sign that this isn’t something catastrophic.

 

“Oh no Juggie, it’s nothing about us. I don’t even think it’s that bad but it might be a shock.” I caress his cheek and smile “I just don’t know how to ask you this without possibly upsetting you.” He looks as confused as ever but waits for me to continue. I sit up, bringing the sheet up to cover my naked breasts and I turn to face him.

 

“Jug, how do I become a Serpent?” I whisper. I can see his confusion melt into relief before falling back into confusion again. He sits up and pulls me into his lap, hugging me tightly.

 

“Betts, do you want to be a Serpent?” He asks curiously. I can see that he is not angry or even against the idea, he is just confused.

 

“Well, yeah. I have been thinking about it alot lately and I think I want to. I mean, I am technically a legacy already and I think that deep down what I thought was darkness might have just been the Serpent in me trying to come out.” I can see him thinking it over but I sense that something is holding him back. 

 

“Juggie, I really believe this is the next step for me. I can’t tell you how good it felt to punch Archie. Or when I stood up to Sweet Pea. I felt free, I felt like the real me, like this is who I was meant to be.” He eyes me, searching to see if I have any doubts about this but not finding any. 

 

“Betts, you know that if you do this, there is no going back. Serpents are Serpents for life. Whether you hide it or retire, in the end we are all in this together until the end. Can you handle that?” He asks, his tone completely serious. I know he is trying to protect me but I am not afraid of this. This is my destiny.

 

“Yes Juggie I know. This is what I want. I want to be with you. I want to be a part of your world, of your family. I want to be the real Betty Cooper, the one I hide. Will you help me let her out? Please Juggie” I beg. 

 

Then I see something spark in his eyes and he grabs my face and kisses me deeply. I straddle his lap and deepen the kiss, feeling his arousal on my thigh. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck before he pulls away.

 

“Betty, that is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. If this is really what you want, then I will show you what you need to do to be a Serpent. But I am gonna tell you, you ain’t gonna like it babe. It’s not easy.” I can tell he is torn between protecting me and his desire for me to be with him in his world.

 

“Jug, I can handle it.” I promise. “If I can survive the Jason Blossom murder investigation and catching the Sugarman, I don’t think a gang initiation is so scary.”

 

“Ok Betts, there are 3 tests that every female Serpent recruit has to go through. Each one is more difficult than the previous challenge. You must have complete trust in us, to prove that you are willing to lay yourself bare without showing cowardice or fear and that you are willing to die for us. Are you prepared for that?” Jughead hesitates when he asks but I am not going to back down from this. I have never been so sure of anything in my life.

 

“Yes Jug. I can handle it. I am sure. This is what I want, no matter what. I am not afraid. I trust you.” Slowly a smile spreads across Jugheads face and he cocks his eyebrow at me.

 

“Alright Cooper. Let’s do this.” He grins. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So wait, you are telling me I have to recite the Serpent Laws while Jughead throws what at me?” I couldn’t have heard them correctly. There is no way. I look at Jug who just shrugs and gestures to Toni.

 

“Tomahawks. Four to be exact. It’s a tradition that goes back to the Uktena tribe and shows us you have complete trust in our King. He throws one at each of the four point of your body to represent a compass. While he does it you can’t flinch or show any fear otherwise you fail. It’s not an easy thing to do Betty.” Toni warns, pouring me a shot. I knew it would be hard but damn. This seems a bit...intense.

 

“Ok, so what is the second and third test?” I ask. Toni shakes her head.

 

“Sorry Coop, can’t tell you until the first challenge is complete. We are all sworn to secrecy. We don’t like to give prospects too much info in case they punk out. Not that you would, but you know.” Toni shrugs her shoulder and walks down the bar to get Sweet Pea and Fangs more beers. Jughead has been rubbing my back through this whole discussion trying to be supportive.

 

“See Betts. It’s not gonna be easy. And I’ll understand if you don’t want to do this. It won’t change how I feel about you. Promise.” He says assuredly.

 

“No, fuck that. I can do this Jug. Betty Cooper does not scare so easily and I sure as hell don’t give up. When do you want to do this?” I ask, giving off as much confidence as my body will allow. Even though deep down I am freaking out at the thought of this test.  

 

“Depends on how fast you can memorize the laws.” He smiles. I can tell by the playful tilt in his voice that he is challenging me. ‘Well Jones, challenge accepted’ I grin.

 

“Well well Juggie, didn’t you know? I have a photographic memory. Give me 20 minutes and a shot of whiskey. Then let’s do this.” I simper, giving him a little wink to follow.

 

~~~ **20 minutes later** ~~~   

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, you say you want to be a Serpent, is that correct?” Jughead’s voice booms through the bar, every Serpent standing in the crowd in complete silence. 

 

This is definitely a side of Jughead I can never get enough of seeing. I saw it in the diner when the Ghoulies threatened me and when Archie attacked me and I have seen it in our bedroom several times over. This is Dark Jughead. Dominant Jughead. And this Jughead I trust completely.

 

“Yes, that is correct.” I state clearly, showing no emotion and looking straight ahead. I keep my eyes locked with Jughead’s the entire time knowing that he will not let me get hurt.

 

“WHAT IS THE FIRST LAW?” Jughead screams.

 

“No Serpent stands alone!” I shout back. I watch him walk to a table to pick up the first tomahawk. He walks back and stares me down.

 

“WHAT IS THE SECOND LAW?” He roars getting into his throwing stance.

 

“ If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of!” I yell.

 

**_WHACK!_ ** The first one whizzes past my left ear. I don’t move a muscle or blink. I can see the pleased look in his eyes as he grabs the next tomahawk.

 

“WHAT IS THE THIRD LAW?”

 

“A Serpent never shows cowardice!”  **_WHACK!_ ** The next one slams into the board beside my right ear. My heart is racing but I keep my expression stoic and I don’t flinch. He licks his lips and smiles, preparing for his next throw.

 

“WHAT IS THE FOURTH LAW?”

 

“No Serpent is left for dead!” I can feel the courage coursing through my veins, bubbling just under the surface. 

 

And as strange as it may seem just watching Jughead pace back and forth on the stage, eyes locked on mine with his face stern and powerful does something to me inside. I know I should be afraid but instead I find this whole test surprisingly erotic. Just glimpsing the fire in his eyes at this moment, I know Jughead feels it too.

 

**_WHACK!_ ** The next tomahawk lands in between my thighs and I have to suppress a moan at the feelings it is giving me. I have to fight the urge to clench my thighs together when Jug winks at me and bites his lip.

 

“WHAT IS THE FIFTH LAW?”

 

“A Serpent never betrays his own!” I hold my head high and shout as loud as possible.

 

**_WHACK!_ ** The final tomahawk slams into the backboard directly above my head. I know the worst part is over but I refuse to move, my chest heaving and my heart pounding. I see Jughead stalking towards me before he stops directly in front of me, nose to nose. I can feel the electricity and desire coming off him in waves. 

 

“WHAT IS THE SIXTH LAW?” He shouts, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

“In unity there is strength.” I state firmly, looking him straight in the eye showing no fear or hesitance. 

 

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH!” The crowd shouts. It’s then that I see the mask slip and Jughead’s lips curl into a mischievous grin.

 

“In unity there is strength.” He whisper and slams his mouth onto mine. From his urgency and moans I know that this turned him on as much as it did me. I slip my hands under his shirt, completely forgetting that we have an audience behind us until someone clears their throat.

 

“Hey Jones, I don’t think that is part of the test!” Someone yells and the crowd erupts into laughter.

 

“Fuck off Dakota, no one asked you!” Jug shouts back before laughing and turning back to me. He cups my face and gazes into my eyes.

 

“God Betts, how is it that I have done this dozens of times and this is the first time I get turned on by it?” He whispers in a husky voice. I squirm just thinking about it again.

 

“Probably because it got me just as hot and bothered.” I wink and lick my lips. His eyes darken and he presses into me, showing me just what the experience did for him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again before pulling back to whisper in his ear. “We can finish this later in the apartment. Right now we have to get ready for our guests for tonight.” I kiss his cheek and run off stage to talk to Toni.

 

“Jesus Blondie, for a second there I thought you guys were just gonna fuck right there on the stage.” Sweet Pea says, rolling his eyes.

 

“You wish Sweets.” I chuckle and nudge his arm. “Who is gonna get me a shot?” I yell. I feel Jug sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear.

 

“That would be me Cooper.” He breathes as he peppers kisses on my neck. Sweet Pea starts to make gagging sounds. Without a glance his way I flip him the bird causing Jug to chuckle against my neck.

 

“Bite me Sweet Pea. You are just jealous cause you ain’t got no game.” I laugh. Sweet Pea mumbles something under his breath that causes Fangs and Joaquin to burst into laughter. I figure now is a good time to cut him some slack so I decide to change the subject.

 

“So ‘Quin, are you sure you are cool with me setting you up with the son of the Sheriff?” I ask, chewing my bottom lip nervously. I really want to help Kevin find a decent guy and Joaquin fits his type to the letter.

 

“Hey you know me B, I have always been a rebel.” He winks. “Besides, if he is half as cute as you say and he’s a lawyer, well then I may have just found my own personal snake charmer.” He laughs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Ok, ew. Never say that ever again. Kevin is like a brother to me and what he does with your snake is none of my business.” I shake my head and grimace. I am praying no one sees how red my face is. As we continue to laugh we see the subject of our discussion come inside.

 

“BETTY!” Kevin screams excitedly. I run up to him and jump into his arms as he hugs me and spins me around a few times. I know it’s only been about 3 months since I actually saw him, I still miss him like crazy. He drops me to the floor and holds me at arms length by the shoulders.

 

“Damn Keller, it’s been too long. I missed you so much.” I wrap him into another hug. 

 

“Ok Coop. Where is this hot, sexy bad boy biker you are setting me up with hmm?” Kevin smiles down at me and asks. I grab his hand and lead him towards the group. “Holy Hotness Batman, is that him?” He whispers, staring directly at Joaquin.

 

“Kevin Keller, this is Joaquin DeSantos. Joaquin, this is my chosen and favorite brother Kevin.” I can already see the gleam in both their eyes as they stare at each other and shake hands. I secretly scream and jump for joy in my head while keeping a fixed smile on my face.

 

The boys walk off from the group to get to know each other better and the rest of us chat and drink, having a typical Whyte Wyrm Friday night. Veronica and Reggie join us about an hour later and we decide to shoot some pool and just blow off some steam from the week. 

 

I am so lost in my own little world, wrapped in Jughead’s arms while he whispers funny commentary on the game going on in front of us that I don’t even hear Jug’s phone ringing. He whispers that he will be right back and kisses my ear before he disappears into his office. 

 

Part of me wonders if this is some secret Serpent business but I shake that thought from my mind and start taunting Sweet Pea and Fangs trying to get them to miss their shots. It’s about 15 minutes later when I see Jug stumble from his office with a completely shocked look on his face, a faint smile threatening to bloom. 

 

“Juggie?” I say, walking slowly towards him. He grabs my hands and I can see that he is about to cry but they seem to be happy tears and he grins. 

 

“Listen up everyone, I have an announcement!” He yells causing a hushed silence to fall on the bar. His eyes never leave me as he speaks. 

 

“I just got off the phone with my Dad. Seems that Shankshaw has been dealing with overcrowding and due to that, coupled with good behavior, my Dad will be getting out early! As of next Friday FP Jones will be a free man again!” He is beaming when he finishes speaking. 

 

The entire bar erupts into cheers and calls of ‘Hail to the King’ and Jughead wraps his arms around me and buries his face into my hair. 

 

“He’s coming home Betts. He is finally coming home.” He is clinging to me and I can feel the wet tears soaking my hair but I can’t bring myself to care about that. I am just so happy for him. This man that I love is getting his father back after all this time. He pulls away and I wipe the tears from his cheeks with my sleeve. 

 

“Juggie we have gotta tell Jellybean and Mom, they are both gonna be so happy!” I beam. I am excited to tell them but I know exactly how I want to end this night. “What do you say we go upstairs and make those calls then we can celebrate the news in our own way?” I say seductively.

 

“Why Cooper, I thought you’d never ask.” I giggle and squeal as he grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder before shouting good night to everyone and carrying me upstairs.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning I wake up feeling completely happy and safe wrapped in Jughead’s arms. My arms are wrapped around his torso, legs tangled in one anothers, completely at peace. I lift my head from his chest and trace the crown over his heart. I love looking at all of his tattoos knowing that each one has a personal story and meaning behind it. 

 

I still can’t believe that this breathtaking man loves me, wants me and only me. No one else matters to him. It makes my heart swell with so much love that it might actually burst. I place a soft kiss to his crown when I feel his chest tremble and a gruff laugh escapes his lips.

 

“It’s very rude to stare Betts.” I smile and kiss his chest again.

 

“Yeah but it’s my right to stare. You’re all mine Jones so by default I get to stare as much as I want.” I smirk and bite his peck gently.

 

“Oh is that so Cooper. Well who am I to deny you a decent view.” Jughead chuckles and leans down to capture my lips. “So Betts, what’s on the agenda for today?” He says as he runs his hand through my hair.

 

“Well since I passed my test last night, I was wondering if you could tell me what the other two tests are? Toni said I had to survive the first test before hand and then you could tell me.” I lay my chin on his chest and stare at him waiting for an answer.

 

“Well Betts, Toni is right, I can tell you now. But the question is, are you ready to hear them?” He brushes my hair off my shoulders and rubs the skin with his thumb.

 

“Yes Juggie, I think if I can handle you throwing deadly weapons at me, I can handle anything.” I laugh.

 

“Ok well the second test is The Box.” He says plainly like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“The Box? What is that?” I ask curiously.

 

“Well Betts, we take a glass coffin and lay you in it. Then we dump 100 snakes on top of you and close the lid but don’t worry there will be air holes in the lid. Then we make you lay in there for 5 minutes. You can’t flinch or scream or anything. If you survive that then you only need to pass one more test to be a full member of the Serpents.” He pauses, unsure if he should continue.

 

“Ok, don’t keep me in suspense too long Juggie.” I tease.

 

“Once you come out the box you have to immediately do the Serpent Dance. It symbolizes your survival of being encapsulated with the serpent and then being transformed into one on the other side.” He says quietly.

 

“So I have to dance? That is it?” I ask. ‘What’s the catch, that seems too simple.’ I think.

 

“Um, yeah you have to do a strip tease for the entire gang. You have to lay yourself bare for us to see and show no fear in the process.” Jughead’s voice falters and he looks away, obviously torn up about that aspect of the trials. I turn his head to face me again.

 

“Do I have to be completely naked?” I ask, knowing that this will be hard for Jughead if  I have to be.

 

“Well not entirely, just down to your panties. So topless.” He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Ok, um can I wear pasties? You know, to cover my nipples?” His head lifts and I see him come to a realization about something. 

 

“Yeah, actually you can. We tried to get this dance banned years ago but weren’t able to, however we got part of the old rules changed. The rules now state that if any girlfriend or wife of an existing Serpent wants to join they have the right to cover certain parts of their body that are only for their significant other to see.” He lights up when he remembers that rule and relief floods his whole body.  

 

“Alright, when do we do this?” I smile at him, knowing that this is just gonna bring me closer to Jughead.

 

“Well I would really like my Dad to be able to see me give you your skin and I also want to have a celebration for his release so I was thinking next Saturday? What do you say Betts?” He is grinning from ear to ear now. I can’t help but smile at him in return.

 

“I think that is perfect Juggie. I can’t wait.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You are gonna do what now?” Veronica chokes. She, Reggie, and Kevin are all sitting in complete shock while the rest of the group (Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, and Joaquin) are all smiling and waiting to see the reaction of the northsiders.

 

“Next Saturday I am gonna become a Serpent. We are having a welcome home party for FP and at the party I am going to complete the last two tests and then I will officially become a member.” I state, never once hesitating. Veronica shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“But B, why? I mean, no offense guys, I like you and all but Betty this is still a GANG. Is that really what you want?” Veronica grabs my hands and squeezes.

 

“Yeah V, it really is. It’s not like the northside thinks it is.They don’t deal drugs or run guns. Jug has kept the gang clean and they are actually one of the things that keeps this community going. And I want to be apart of that. I need you to back me on this V. Please?” I plead. I see Veronica’s eyes soften and I know she is on board.

 

“I got your back girl. B&V forever remember? And I guess if you can handle the fact that my family is basically the Latino Corleone’s then I can handle the Sons of Anarchy in your closet.” Veronica jokes and pulls me into a hug. I am so relieved that she is ok with this. Now to see what Kevin says.

 

“Kev? What do you think?” I look at him wide eyed, biting my lip in anticipation. Kevin just shrugs.

 

“Hell B, if I can handle Dark Betty I am pretty sure I can handle Biker Betty. Probably be close to the same thing anyways.” He winks. Everyone’s head spins to face me except Veronica, she is too busy shooting daggers at Kevin.

 

“KEVIN!” Veronica and I shout in unison.

 

“Dark Betty?” The rest of the group asks at the same time.

 

“No, no, no, I’ve said too much. Sorry girls, my vow of silence slipped my mind for a sec.” Kevin says apologetically before he mimes zipping his lip closed and locking it. My face is turning redder and redder by the minute.

 

“Who or what is Dark Betty?” Jughead whispers in my ear, his breath ghosting on my skin.

 

“Play your cards right Jones and you just might find out one day.” I wink and kiss his cheek. Jughead clears his throat and gets back to the topic at hand.

 

“Ok so anyways, next Saturday I want to throw a big party for my Dad. It’s a big deal for him and I am excited for him so I want all of mine and Betty’s friends to be here to celebrate with us. So are we all in?” His voice hopeful as he looks around the table at everyone.

 

“Well we’re in Jones. But be warned, I am gonna drink your skinny ass under the table.” Reggie bumps Jugs shoulder and laughs.

 

“We will see about that Mantle.” Jug chuckles.


	13. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some serious writer's block and another story popped into my head that I needed to get out but here we are finally! And this chapter is just a bit longer too. Also...
> 
> Be warned, there is some slight smut (sorta) in this chapter. 
> 
> Happy Reading! 💜

**_~Wednesday~_ **

 

“Mom, you’re sure about this right?” I watched nervously as my Mom piles all my Dad’s stuff into boxes to either donate, sell, or burn. “I mean doesn’t Dad want any of this stuff?”

 

“Elizabeth, your Father made it very clear that he doesn’t want or need anything from this family anymore. He said ‘ _ Madam Mim _ ’ is providing all he needs so he said just to get rid of it. Besides, FP is coming home in a few days and I will not have any trace of Hal Cooper in this house when he gets here.” Alice states matter of factly. 

 

She had been so much more open with me since the discovery that she and FP Jones were star-crossed lovers, finally getting their happy ending. It had taken some getting used to, knowing that the man my mother loves is the father of the man I love, but it almost seems like the universe knew what it was doing. No matter how strange the entire situation was.

 

“Mom, I’m just a bit, I don't know... surprised at how well you are taking the divorce honestly. I mean, I know you and FP have rekindled whatever romance you had going on but are you really ready for this? Living with someone who isn’t Dad?” I don’t want her to think I’m not happy for her, but I just don’t want her or FP getting hurt if this hits the fan.

 

“Look, Betty, I appreciate your concerns. I really do, but I have spent far too long hiding my feelings for FP or running away from them. I got a second chance,  _ we _ got a second chance. Me and FP both. I don’t want to waste another second without him. I need him. I cared about your father, I really did, but FP’s the only man I have ever really truly loved.” I can see the tears in Mom’s eyes and I know I can’t rain on her parade with my silly fears. They are both adults and I can see the way they look at each other. Who am I to take that away from them? 

 

“Ok Mom, you’re right. I’m sorry. Here, let me help. We can sort this stuff together and then we need to talk about the party, ok?” I think I am more afraid of how Alice is going to react to my news about joining than I am about actually having to do the Serpent Dance itself. I know my Mom has been through this initiation before and just how much she has hated the Serpents in the past. I know it may seem strange but I really want her blessing on this. I start to clench my fists but stop myself from piercing my skin. 

 

I move to start sorting things into different boxes but I stop when I see that Alice is staring me down. I know she can tell how anxious I am right now. Her face grows worried as she steps beside me, grasping my hand.

 

“Elizabeth, what is it? Did something happen? Is there an issue with having the party that day?” She asks, truly concerned. 

 

I can faintly remember this look from my mother. She had the same look when I was 4 and scraped my knee on the back deck. Or when I burned myself on my birthday candles at age 5. But after what I now know as her split from her one true love, she was never the same. Always trying to toughen us up, never wanting us to show fear or weakness. Of all the thing I have missed, I missed the concerned Alice Cooper most. I think...

 

“Um, no Mom. Well, there is something happening that day that I really don’t know how you will handle. And our relationship has been so good lately and I just don’t want-” She cuts me off with a laugh. I tilt my head in confusion, waiting for my mother to calm down from her laughing fit.

 

“Is this about your initiation into the Serpents Elizabeth?” Mom said it so plainly that I completely lose the ability to speak for a second. ‘How...’ I thought...

 

“And before you ask how I knew, do you really think FP wouldn’t tell your MOTHER what you were planning? I mean be serious honey. You couldn’t have kept this from me even if FP and I weren’t back together.” She said, arching her eyebrow at me.

 

“Well I guess I didn’t think of that... But are you angry?” I wonder. This is the moment I hold my breath and wait for the wrath of Alice Cooper.

 

“Elizabeth why on Earth would I be angry? You seem to forget that your Mother is a Serpent as well. And, I too know how persuasive the Jones men can be.” She smirks making my stomach churn at the mental images this invokes.

 

“Again Mom, I don’t need to think about you and my boyfriend's Dad doing...things.” I shiver at the thought. I mean, if FP is anything like Jug... ‘Ew, Betty, STOP!’ I think as I shake the image from my mind.  

 

“Come on Elizabeth, don't be a prude. If FP's skills are anything to go on I am sure Jughead is keeping you very well satisfied?” She says with a wink. ‘Oh Dear Lord... I can’t believe my mother and I had the same exact thought. Maybe history really is repeating itself.’ I am so embarrassed by the conversation that I nearly drop the stack of books I’m holding and I feel the my face burn. 

 

“Jesus Mom can we NOT talk about my sex life, please?” I scoff, trying to get her to change the subject. She only laughs harder and pats my hand.

 

“My word Elizabeth, you are so transparent. At least I can tell from the shade of your face that my assessment is correct.” She teases before turning back to separate more of Dad's thing.

 

At least the awkwardness is over, for now...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_~Thursday~_ **

 

“So let me get this straight, your Mom was trying to get you talking... about your sex life... with your boyfriend... who happens to be... her boyfriend's son?” Toni laughed. “Damn Coop, that has to be the funniest shit I have heard all day!” 

 

I huff, throwing my empty water bottle in her direction, purposely missing her head. “It's not funny T, I was mortified! She kept wanting to trade off pointers and compare stories! I almost died! I don’t know how my prim and proper mother turned out to be a ‘freak’ in the bedroom.” I shutter. My face heated again just thinking about it but I hoped that it wasn't too noticeable since I was already flushed from the workout.

 

Toni and I have been spending hours upon hours this week practicing for my initiation on Saturday. And as much as I hate the word, I can't help but want it to be ‘perfect’. I want Jug to see just how much I want this and that I’m not afraid.

 

Toni has had previous ‘experience’ in pole dancing and choreography so naturally she volunteered to be my coach. Although, I think secretly she is just excited to be able to be to show off her skills and add a new female into the Serpent fold. We are definitely the minority in this gang, but we are hoping to change that.

 

Since each girl has to do a different dance, something uniquely tailored to fit with their personality, Toni has planned out a seductive and edgy routine for me to do that was sure to know anyone’s socks off. She wanted it to be extra special and sexy since I’m Jug's girl. I still have a lot of nerves about the nudity part but the years of cheerleading and track have made pole dancing surprisingly easy for me. It’s actually been kind of fun.

 

“Seriously B, it is kinda funny don't you think?” Toni chuckled at my attempt at a scowl. “Ok, ok, let's change the subject and stop talking about FP boning your Mom. Are you good with the song choice?” she grins. 

 

I laugh, knowing full well that she knew I was ok with the music. “Yeah T, I am. I think it fits and I‘ve already learned the routine to it so I think I’ll be just fine. Besides I have always found that song to be sexy and that is what we are going for, right?”

 

“Well, I think we’ve had enough practice for the day. How about we go get cleaned up and discuss your ideas for your lingerie before we start our shift at the Worm?” Toni asked, turning to pack away the cd player into the storage closet.

 

“Wait! Let's just run through it one more time and then we can call it?” I ask sweetly, getting into my starting position. Toni rolls her eyes, sighing while hooking the player back up to the speakers.

 

“You got it Coop. God, you are such a perfectionist.” Toni said as she pressed play on the cd player hooked to the sound system. ‘Girl, you have no idea’ I smile to myself and begin my routine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Usually on Thursday night the Worm is dead, save for the few regulars who never seem to leave. But tonight’s half price drink special definitely has had the place jumping. We were getting a steady influx of local college kids from Greendale coming in more and more recently and some of them could get, well, aggressive. 

 

Don’t get me wrong, I’ve done waitressing for years so I know all too well about guys getting handsy or not taking a hint when we aren't interested in their games. But there is especially a higher risk of this waitressing in a bar. Especially when one factors in the often skimpy uniforms (for example, the tiny jean shorts and heels mixed with a tight babydoll tee at the Worm), that cause guys like that to go primal. 

 

Jug has been pretty good about showing everyone around the bar that we are an item and keeping me from being in any situation that could trigger my anxiety about the Ghoulie attack a few months ago. Unfortunately, some nights he and the boys have Serpent business to take care of so Toni and I are left to fend for ourselves while they do their thing. 

 

And tonight, sadly, is one of those nights. It's just been me and Toni working while the guys are in the back handling “something”. I’ve learned that it’s better not to ask. I know they can’t tell me anything and Toni knows better than to talk business around me. At least for now. I’ve been learning so much from them all already that the business talk doesn’t even matter to me.

 

Being with the Serpents has helped me grow more confident in handling myself, plus Jug’s obsessive need to teach me self defense has helped immensely too. Even if most of our sparring sessions end in crazy hot sex. Everyday I can feel myself getting stronger and being able to handle the darkness a little bit better.

 

Tonight, the bar has been almost packed for at least the last hour and some of the guys are starting to give me a little too much attention for my liking. I’ve been pinched, propositioned, and groped one too many times and instead of my anxiety taking over, now I am just getting pissed off. I walk to the bar where Toni is to pick up my next drink order.

 

“I swear to God T, the next asshole who tries to grope me is getting a stiletto to the balls.” I huff and slam down my tray. She gives me a sympathetic look and smiles. She has seen how these animals have been treating me all night but she knows that I wouldn’t want the boys to be disturbed when I know I can handle it myself.

 

“Sorry girl. I’ve been there, trust me. Hell, I still get that shit and I only work behind the bar. The guys will wrap up soon and then things will calm down.” She pats my hand to try and soothe me before looking over my shoulder. 

 

“I think table 19 is trying to get your attention Coop.” She says as I groan. These pricks have been hitting on me all night long and if it doesn't stop I’m not entirely sure I can be held responsible for what happens next. I take a deep breath and try to suppress the urge to smack these idiots.

 

“Ugh, just shoot me. Please.” I sigh and put on a happy face as I head over. The four boys at the table were all cut from the same mold: college age, preppy, entitled, rich douchebags who think they are God's gift. All of them were like clones of Archie. ‘How in God's name did I marry someone like this?’ I ponder for a brief second.

 

“Hello boys, is there anything else I can get for you tonight?” I flash my best fake smile, ponytail swinging as I glance from patron to patron. They exchanged a sinful look and laughed. Then when the laughter had subsided, a tall blonde at the table spoke.

 

“Uh yeah sweet-tits, I’ll take a lap dance and your number.” He winked. “Although, if that lap dance comes with a happy ending, I won't be needing the number.” He licks his lips and looks me up and down while all his friends laugh again. I roll my eyes before I speak.

 

“Yeah, not gonna happen. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't touch you with someone else's vagina. Now, I suggest you boys settle up your tab and get the hell outta this bar before things get ugly.” I state coldly. I am too damn tired and just not in the mood for this kind of crap anymore tonight. I start to walk away but I feel a hand grab my wrist. ‘Here we go...’ I sigh, the anger stirring in my belly.

 

“No, no, no, that’s not how this works babe. I guess you must not know who I am cause if you did, you’d know I AM gonna get what I want. I always get what I want sweetheart, even if it's from cheap Southside sluts like you.” He croons as his hand moves to my ass, squeezing. I can feel my blood boil over with rage and then it happens.

 

I grab the guy by his shirt and sling him to the floor face down, pinning him down with my high heel. Gripping his collar with one hand and his hair in the other, I pull his head back while I dig my heel into the small of his back. I lean over to speak into his ear, close enough for him to hear over the noise of the bar.

 

“Listen here you misogynistic dickhead, I don't give a shit who you are or where you come from. You step into OUR bar and you WILL treat all women, not just staff, with respect. You got that asshole?” I push my heel into his back harder causing him to whimper. My skin is on fire as I continue to keep him pinned to the floor, tugging his hair roughly.

 

“Now, this is your one and only warning. You ever touch me or any other woman in my presence without her express permission again, the next thing my heel pierces is your fucking testicules, you got that?” I spit. I am beyond done with douches like this guy and I want everyone to know I mean business when it comes to protecting the women in this bar.

 

At this point I notice that the entire bar has gone completely silent and his friends are in there seats, frozen in fear. I glance to my left to see all of the Serpents have emerged from their meeting and are staring in our direction. I don't let it phase me as I wait for his reply.

 

“Uh-uh ok lady, yes.” He whines.

 

I pull his hair harder and twist my heel. “Yes what?”

 

“Um, yes ma'am, it won't happen again ma'am. I swear. I’ll pay mine and my friends tabs and go. Do you... ow, um... take American Excess?” He simpers and I release him, stepping aside for him to stand. I keep my face stern and watch him to make sure he isn’t going to try something else.

 

“Why yes we do. And I’ll assume that you will be giving a 25% tip for my troubles?” I cross my arms and tap my index finger, raising one eyebrow to indicate my impatience.

 

“Oh, yes ma'am, um I think 30% is probably better, uh yeah it’s more than fair. Here's my card, charge all of my friends drinks to it also and we’ll be on our way.” He hands me his card, trembling as he does. He can see the scowls on the faces of all the Serpents behind me and he knows how dangerous of a situation this really is.

 

“Okie dokie sir. I will be right back with your receipt.” I say sweetly and skip towards the bar, acting as if I hadn't just threatened to impale the man's balls just 30 seconds before. 

 

I head to the register to retrieve his tab and ring him out when I hear snickering behind me. I turn to see Toni, Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs all trying not to laugh. I shake my head and swipe the card, waiting for the transaction to process.

 

“What?” I state, my confusion evident as the receipt begins to print.

 

“Please God B, tell me we just witnessed ‘Dark Betty’ in all her dominate glory?” Toni giggles, passing a beer to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Jug smiles seductively but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is also proud that I handled myself when he wasn’t able to. It makes me smile to myself too.

 

“Remind me to murder Kevin for letting that slip. Yes guys, I suppose you all did get a glimpse of my other half.” I roll my eyes and continue to gather everything I need to take back to the table. Sweet Pea laughs even harder and nudges Jughead with his elbow. 

 

“Damn Jones, you’re one lucky son of a bitch. She is feisty, I like it. Hey Coop, if things don’t work out with you and Jonesy here I could use a good Domme.” Sweet Pea teases as Jughead smacks the back of his head. I turn to look back at him with my eyebrow arched.

 

“Sweets, unless you really do want me to break your damn jaw, shut up. Besides darling, you DEFINITELY couldn’t handle me.” I state calmly before turning around to take my table their card and receipt. Sweet Pea’s jaw drops and Jughead bursts out laughing with the others following soon thereafter. 

 

Once the crowd had left, Jughead grabs my hand and pulls me into his office locking the door behind us. As soon as we are alone he gathers me into his arms and sighs in relief. He pulls back to look me in the eyes.

 

“Are you good Princess? They didn’t hurt you did they?” his voice is laced with genuine concern and fear. I can see the brokeness in his eyes at the thought that he wasn’t there to protect me, again. As I place my hand to his cheek he leans into my touch and closes his eyes, breathing in my scent. 

 

“I’m ok Juggie, I promise. Truthfully, those jerks were just the last straw tonight so I had to teach them a lesson. I’m just sorry everyone had to see that side of me.” I look into his eyes and he smiles.

 

“Nah babe, I’m glad everyone saw that. They’ll know now not to mess with my girl.” he says as he twirls the end of my ponytail, a dark look in his eyes. “Besides Princess, it was kinda hot.” he winks, leaning down to press a tender kiss to my lips. His left hand cradles the back of my neck while the right digs into my hip as he walks me backwards towards his desk, deepening the kiss as we go. 

 

Once my back slams into the desk, he lifts me up by my thighs and sits me down on the edge. My hands run under his jacket, slipping it off before heading for the hem of my tee and pulling it over my head while he discards his flannel as well leaving him in his white tank top. I can feel all the ridges of his chest and stomach, making my insides burn as desire pools in my stomach.

 

He kisses the swell of my breasts, nipping at my collar bone and leaving marks, as I run my hands down his chest and under his shirt, tracing the hairs that lead to his waistband before slipping my hand inside his boxers, gripping him firmly. I begin to work him slowly, causing Jughead to gasp and bite down onto my neck. His tongue traces all the way from my collarbone up to my earlobe before taking it between his teeth, tugging gently.

 

“Mmmm Princess, someone is eager.” he moans, “ But if you keep that up baby, this will be over before it even starts” He breathes against my ear as I work him faster. I feel him shutter against my chest before he grabs my hand to still me.

 

“You know the rules Princess. Ladies first, remember?” Jughead says as he pulls my hand from his jeans and places it back onto the desk, holding it there. He leans in to capture my mouth in a wet kiss once again and moves to slowly unbutton my shorts. 

 

I lift myself off the desk enough for him to be able to slip my shorts and panties down my legs. He steps back raking his eyes over my mostly naked figure before dropping to his knees to kiss my thighs. I dig my fingers into his hair begging him to kiss me where I want, where I need, when there is a sharp knock on the door. 

 

Groaning, Jughead bites my thigh gently before calling out to whoever was on the other side of the door. “This better be fucking good!” He shouts before running his tongue along the place that I have been craving his touch most. I try my best to stifle my moans, unsuccessfully. 

 

“Sorry Boss, you know I wouldn’t bother you unless it was important.” Toni shouts through the door. Jug drops his head against my leg and sighs. 

 

“Fine dammit, give me 20 minutes!” he shouts before looking up at me. “Sorry Princess, we’re gonna have to skip the foreplay and make this a quickie.” Jughead smiles before stripping his jeans and plunging into me, driving me over the edge twice before that 20 minutes is up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jesus Christ Jones, you know I eat my lunches at that desk right?” Toni says as we emerge, throwing a dish towel in our direction with a disgusted look on her face . I instantly turn bright red and avoid eye contact with everyone but Jughead just laughs and tosses the towel back at her.

 

“Yeah, well I like to eat stuff at that desk too, deal with it Topaz. I can’t help it if I was hungry and needed a snack.” He fires back with a wink causing my blush to increase. I smack his arms as he laughs and kisses me, deepening it after a few seconds.

 

“Dude TMI!”-“Gross” Sweet Pea and Fangs both shout at the same time. 

 

“Seriously, we get that you guys are like freaking jack rabbits, but keep that shit to yourselves. And OFF communal eating surfaces, thanks.” Toni says rolling her eyes while pouring a round of shots for everyone. “Thank God there wasn’t a fire or you two would have been dead.”

 

“Yeah but what a way to go.” Jughead smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me. “So what was the big emergency anyways?” He asks Toni. 

 

Toni’s eye flicker to mine before going back to Jughead’s. “Uh, Serpent business Boss.” she says in a serious tone. 

 

This phrase is one I’ve come to know well over the last few months as code for ‘shit that is not my business’. I can tell from the apologetic look in his eyes that he doesn’t like keeping these things from me but I get it. The rules are there for a reason and prospects, whether they are dating a Serpent or not, are not allowed to know insider info. It’s safer for everyone that way.

 

He leans in to wrap his hands around the sides of my neck, fingers ghosting along as he whispers into my ear. “I’m sorry baby. I won’t be long, promise. You know I love you right? It’s not personal.” He kisses my temple and my hands move to rest over his as we stand with our foreheads touching.

 

“Juggie, it’s ok. I know the rules and I understand, I promise and... I love you more.” I give him a soft kiss and nuzzle my nose against his. I feel him breathe out a sigh of relief before he kisses me again.

 

“I swear to God Jones, don’t make me hose you two down. I’m fairly certain you can pry yourself away from each other for 5 minutes so we can handle our business dude.” Sweet Pea grumbles. I narrow my eyes at him before I start to look around the room like I heard a ghost whisper to me.

 

“Hey, do you guys hear that? Sounds like a whining little bitch... Toni, please find this one a girl so he can get laid already.” I shoot back at Sweet Pea playfully. 

 

“Cooper, are you trying to be my wing woman? I didn’t know you cared.” Sweet Pea said as he clasped his hands together, sarcastic awed expression on his face.

 

“Sweets honey, it’s not even like that. I just figured the only way to get you to shut the hell up was to find you something else to occupy that mouth of yours. Then maybe we can all get some fucking peace and quiet.” I laugh. 

 

“Princess, every one of us have heard you and Jones going at it at all times of day and night. Quiet ain’t in your vocabulary.” Sweet Pea retorted, causing my face to burn crimson again. Jughead chuckled and kissed my temple once again and took pity on me.

 

“Alright guys, enough talking about me and my girl’s sex life. Let’s get this meeting over with before it gets too rowdy in here and Betts has to stab someone.” Jughead shoots me a wink and a lopsided grin before heading to the conference room in the back. Toni steps from behind the bar to follow and tells me Dakota will help with drinks and play bouncer until they are done. 

 

“It’s cool Tone, we got this.” I smile and go back to running drink orders. I can’t believe that in just two days I will actually be able to be apart of these meetings. Well, that is if I can survive The Box first. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_~Friday~_ **

 

Jughead’s knee is bouncing 90 miles a minute as we sit in the back of my mother’s station wagon, pulling into the parking lot of the prison where his father has spent the better part of the last decade. I don’t know if his fidgeting is because he is excited or a bit nervous, praying something doesn’t go wrong or that this wasn’t a mistake and that his father will have to remain in this horrible place. I grip his hand tighter and give him a reassuring smile.

 

It’s a warm and beautiful Friday morning and Mom and I have taken the day off so that we can be here for Jughead and FP. Jughead may be a grown man but this will be the first time he will have been able to embrace as his father as a free man since he was a child. And as tough as I know Jughead it, I also know that he is still that same little boy inside when it comes to FP. He didn’t get the choice when his mother took him away and all he ever wanted was to come home to be with his father and make up for lost time. But that wasn’t in the cards for the Jones’.

 

Ever since Jughead’s return to Riverdale, his father had been in some sort of cell. Whether it was the local Riverdale lock up or the cold dead depths of Shankshaw, he was never able to have that one thing he always wanted. This will be Jughead’s first time seeing his Dad outside of these constraints since he left for Toledo and I know just how much this moment means to him. And while I know that my mother is understandably just as excited, I know that this is a landmark day for the Jones men. Father and Son, reunited at last.

 

Mom pulls up to the gate where they will be releasing FP, parking the car at the end of the small driveway. As we all step out to meet him, my mother speaks. “Ok now guys, I know we are all excited to be here to welcome FP home, but let’s make our reunion here as short as possible. I wanna get your Dad as far away from this place as possible. He has spent quite enough time here-” before Alice can even finish her sentence we see the doors open and Jughead’s breath catches in his throat. He and his father are both grinning, tears shone in their eyes, and as soon as the rickety gate opens they run into an embrace. 

 

My mother and I are both crying as we watch the men we love be reunited with one another. After a few minutes FP claps Jug on the back, a sure sign that he is ready to be released and he runs over to my Mom. FP picks her up, swinging her around like a doll and then draws her into a very heated embrace. Jughead and I look away but we can faintly hear sweet whispers of love and affection coming from our parents before Jughead finally clears his throat.

 

“Um, Alice, didn’t you say something about wanting to get out of here quickly?” He asked almost shyly. Alice and FP break apart and smile widely at us. As we climb back into my Mom’s car, Jughead leans in to kiss me. 

 

He pulls away, caressing my cheek with his thumb and I can see so much adoration in his eyes. “Thank you for being here with me Princess, I can’t even begin to explain what this means to me. I love you so damn much it hurts.” he whispers as his thumb brushes my skin gently.

 

“I love you too Juggie. Forever.” I whisper back and kiss him again as we head towards FP’s new home with my Mom.

  
  
  


“Alice, really, you don’t have to fuss so much over me. I’m just happy to be living somewhere where the only other person I have to shower with is you.” FP says as he slaps Alice on the backside. Jughead gives off an audible groan and looks at his lap, trying to hide his face from our parents PDA. 

 

“Is this what we are like?” Jughead asks as Mom and FP make their way into the kitchen to start cleaning the dinner dishes, Mom standing at the sink while FP stands behind her holding her close. 

 

“Honestly babe, I think we’re worse.” I laugh, glancing over to see my Mom turning to get on her tiptoes and wrap her arms around FP’s neck. “I think that might be our cue to leave and give Romeo and Juliet some privacy.” I whisper. Jughead looks up and instantly regrets it but clears his throat to get their attention anyway.

 

“Uh Dad, Alice, it’s getting kind of late so I think Betts and I are gonna head home. I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do and we have to get the bar ready for tomorrow, so we’ll just see you there. Sound good?” Jughead stands and helps me from my chair to give our parents a proper goodbye.

 

“I hate the Jelly couldn’t make it out today but she promises she will be there tomorrow. She had to pull a double at Pop’s to make up for getting tomorrow off but she said she’s really excited to see you Dad.” Jughead said as he hugged FP tightly.

 

“I understand Jug, and I know it’s gonna take JB some time to adjust to her old man actually being around. But I hope I can mend those bridges the right way, with both of you kids. I love you boy.” FP’s voice cracked as he patted Jughead on the back.

 

“I love you too Dad.” Jughead choked as he gave one last squeeze before FP brought me in for a hug as well.

 

“Take care of my boy for me, kid. I can tell how happy you make him.” I couldn’t help but get teary eyed at his sentiment and squeeze him tight. I give my mother a quick hug and we head home to get everything ready for the initiation tomorrow. My nerves are buzzing with excitement knowing how close we are to me being a full member of the Serpents. The sensation is addictive and overwhelming.

 

As we walk into our apartment we see Jellybean sprawled out on the sofa with giant can headphones on while she sketches something on her notepad. She is bobbing her head to the music and I know whatever she is drawing, it has her in an artistic trance. I feel Jughead’s hands grasp my hips firmly and pull me flush to him while his lips press feather-light kisses to my neck.

 

“Let’s leave her to her art Princess. I want to get you into a nice warm bath then spend the rest of the night worshipping every inch of your body.” I could feel myself quiver as his breath fanned across the side of my face. I lift my hand to wrap around his neck to pull him in closer and gasp when he bites down, suckling at the tender flesh.

 

“You keep that up Jones and we won’t make it to the bath...” I keen and giggle when he hoists me up by my waist, carrying me towards our bedroom. Once he sets me back down, I turn and push him up against the door, kissing his firm jaw and lavishing his neck in return. 

 

He groans my name in frustration as I suck harder on a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his neck and I can feel him getting more excited by the second. Just as I start to nibble on his shoulder, I feel his hands slide down my back and cup my bottom. “Looks like the bath will have to wait. Ready for round one Princess?” He smirks.

 

“For you Jones, always.” I smile seductively before he flops me onto the bed and starts pulling my shirt over my head...  

  
  
  


The water is warm and smells of lavender as Jughead slides in behind me, placing kisses on my shoulder as I lean back on his chest and relax. Soon he gently begins to wash my back and shoulders with a sponge, taking the time to slowly lather up the soap and massage my muscles before rinsing me off. 

 

I love these times of the day. I have never felt more relaxed and cherished than I do when I am with Juggie, especially during our time alone. He treats me like a goddess, worshipping my body and my soul, and I have never felt more in love. Even if my marriage is not officially over, I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I breathe a contented sigh and he turns my head so he can look into my eyes.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” he whispers, his eyes like two storm clouds brewing with desire and his fingers tracing my jawline. I kiss the pads of his fingers as he brushes them against my lips.

 

“I was just thinking about how much I love you. How happy I am that we’re here, how there is no where else I would want to be. How much I want this to be our forever.” I glance down not wanting him to see the fear of rejection in my eyes. ‘It’s not like you are asking for a ring Betty.’ I bite my lip, thinking to myself.

 

Ever since Archie and I were together, I never felt like I was good enough for him. Or any man for that matter. Archie never made me feel like I was the only woman in the world, rather that I had to constantly work to obtain his affections. Looking back, I am sure had my Mom not been so demanding on perfection when I was young then I probably would have seen how universally wrong Archie and I were together. I’d have seen him for the lying, cheating, womanizing predator he really was. I never in my lifetime would have believed that after Archie I’d find someone I’d love as much as I do Jughead. 

 

He grabs my chin to bring my eyes back up to his. “Look at me Betts. I want you, all of you, forever too. And, I actually wanted to ask you something. Formally at least.” I shift myself in the tub so that I can see his face better, my heart quickening. ‘Is he’... He chuckled. 

 

“Don’t freak Princess, I’m not proposing marriage. I’d rather save that for AFTER you are no longer Mrs. Archie Andrews.” his lips form a lopsided grin as he caresses my cheek. “What I am proposing though is much more like a promise that one day this is will lead to that. Um, what I am trying to say Betts is.... um.... will you be my Queen?” Jughead’s eyes are full of hope and anticipation as he waits for me to response. A sense of euphoria comes over me and I climb into his lap to straddle him and wrap my hands around the back of his neck.

 

“Juggie, are you asking me to be the Serpent Queen? Your Serpent Queen?” I whisper, running my fingers through his hair. Jughead slowly nods and I feel my face break into a beaming grin. I can’t seem to find my words so I just crash my lips into his and pour my answer into it. I feel his desire twitching under me and I know he is feeling the same stirring I am. He pulls back to rest his forehead on mine.

 

“Is that a yes Princess?” he asks, voice husky with wanton desire. I grind my core against him and kiss him again. “Yes my love. I’ll be your Queen. I will always be yours Juggie.”  he tightens his arms around my waist and pulls me back in.

 

“My Queen...” he whispers as he takes me again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_~Saturday - Initiation Day~_ **

 

“Damn Blondie, you look good enough to eat. And trust me, if we were both single I would show you just how much.” Toni says suggestively as she walks into the backroom of the Worm that has been converted to a changing room for the night. 

 

I haven’t put the rest of my outfit for the evening on just yet, taking a moment to admire the lingerie that Veronica and Cheryl picked out for my initiation. It’s a black lace bustier with emerald green trim, matching panties, and garter belt to hold up the sheer black stockings. I have not felt so sexy in a long time but I am also nervous. The pasties Toni had made for me are barely visable through the sheer material and I know Jug is gonna lose his mind when he sees me dance.

 

“Thanks for the compliment, I think.” I laugh nervously, desperately trying not to clench my fists.   

 

Toni walks up to stand beside me and looks into the eyes of my reflection in the mirror. “Alright Coop, you good?” she asks me, concerned by my demeanor.

 

“I don’t know Toni, I’m scared. Not just about the snakes but also about the dance. I know we practiced this thing for a while now, I’m just not sure about being so naked in front of everyone. I have never done anything like this before.” Toni rubs her hands up my arms and sighs.

 

“Betty, honey, if you can’t do this it’s ok. Jug nor any of us will fault you or treat you differently than we already do now. This is a scary thing, but that vulnerability is what we all have to see to know you are with us. You gotta rip off your mask and stand before us as your true self. This is all symbolic for that. Sexist and old school, but you know traditions are hard to break.” she says softly, her eyes portraying all sincerity.

 

“No Tone, that’s the thing, I don’t want to be treated like I am now: always an outsider looking in. This is what I want, to be a part of something bigger. Just, I don’t know, tell me to suck it up and pull up my big girl panties or something. I need a badass bitch pep talk here.” I laugh weakly.

 

“Well Cooper my girl, you’ve come to the right badass bitch then.” Toni laughs. 

  
  


After I finish getting dressed into my powder blue sleeveless button down and pink skirt, and having my ‘Coming to Jesus’ moment with Toni, I step into the bar with my head held high and a look of determination on my face. Jug and FP are already on the stage beside a large clear coffin-like case while Sweet Pea and Fangs carried 5-gallon buckets up, placing them beside the case. I can only assume that these buckets are full of the snakes and I feel my gut clench slightly in fear. 

 

‘You can do this. You are Elizabeth Freaking Cooper. You helped put away bad guys when you were in high school. You are strong, you are fearless. Now prove it to everyone here.’ I chant my mantra in my head as I walk towards the stage. 

 

The crowd hushes as all eyes turn on me checking to see if I falter and back out. I look in the back of the bar to see my mother standing with my friends and she looks so damn proud. This is a look I rarely ever have seen on her face before today. And it’s just what I need to boost my confidence even higher as I join the Serpent King and his predecessor on the stage. 

 

Jug’s expression is hard but I can see the love in his eyes as I come to stand beside him. He gives me a reassuring wink before he turns to face the crowd. “Brothers and Sisters, tonight we gather to witness the transformation of Elizabeth Cooper. She knows the laws and recited them in the face of danger. Now she will lie with the snakes, become one with them, and emerge as a Serpent on the other side!” A thunderous roar comes up from the crowd as they raise their glasses and cheer.

 

“Don’t worry Betts, none of them have their venom glands. Just stay still and remain calm. It’s just five minutes, try to find your happy place. I love you.” Jughead whispers before helping me into the box and gently laying me down.

 

“Now for the real test, can she survive The Box?!” And with that, FP and Jughead start to pour the buckets of snakes all over my body, careful to not put any on my head or neck. My first instinct is to jump up and scream but I will my body to remain still as they close the lid, not wanting to fail. 

 

‘This is nothing, you have lived through so much worse Betty. You can do this, just think of Jughead.’ I start to envision all our moments together: his touches, his breath on my skin, his wet hot kisses, the way laughs at my stupid jokes, or the way he looks at me when he tells me he loves me. Before I know what is happening, I feel hands grabbing my arms and hoisting me out of the box. I look up at Jughead, confused, and he just smiles down at me.

 

“You did it Betts, hardest part is over and you did perfect baby. Almost thought you were in shock there for a bit.” He says as he slides his fingers up and down my spine.

 

“Wait, that was already 5 minutes?” I must have spaced out and gone to another part of my brain because I didn’t even feel like I was in there for longer than a minute. My mouth instantly becomes dry as I realize now is the time for my final test: The Serpent Dance. “Hey Juggie, can I get some water before I start the dance?” I asks, my voice trembling with nerves.

 

“Of course babe. Here.” he hands me a chilled water bottle that was sitting beside the box on the stage. I take a few gulps and will myself to breathe normally. “I’m ready now Juggie, can you ask Toni to start the music?” 

 

Jughead nods as he and FP leave the stage, turning the house and stage lights down as they go. I slow my breathing as I hear the music begin to play. ‘It’s now or never.’ I think.

  
  


**_‘_ ** **_Your man on the road, he doin' promo_ **

**_You said, "Keep our business on the low-low"_ **

**_I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_ **

**_‘Cause you look even better than the photos_ ** **_’_ **

 

I begin to sway my hips to the music, focusing my eyes only on Jughead as I slowly unbutton my top and pull it free from my skirt. My fingers tremble as they work to pull the buttons free, but I keep watching Jughead and see the fire in his eyes begin to burn.

 

**_‘I can't find your house, send me the info_ **

**_Drivin' through the gated residential_ **

**_Found out I was comin', sent your friends home_ **

**_Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know’_ **

 

I let my shirt fall to the floor and bend my arms behind my back to unzip my skirt, letting it drop to the pile at my feet. I run my hands up my body and into my hair before I step out of my skirt and walk slowly to the pole directly behind me.

 

**_‘I only call you when it's half past five_ **

**_The only time that I'll be by your side_ **

**_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah’_ **

 

Spinning around the pole feels so freeing, like no one can touch me or hurt me. Like I am the only one who controls my body. I catch a glimpse of the hungry look in Jug’s eyes that fills me with desire as I slide my back down the pole and back up slowly.

 

**_‘I only call you when it's half past five_ **

**_The only time I'd ever call you mine_ **

**_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe’_ **

 

After doing a few more simple moves on the pole that Toni showed me, I saunter back up to the front of the stage, swinging my hips seductively. I can feel Jughead’s eyes tracing every inch of my body as I start to unclasp each tiny hook on the front of my bustier.  

**_‘I'ma let you know and keep it simple_ **

**_Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple_ **

**_I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you_ **

**_And you gon' have to do it at my tempo’_ **

 

Once I am half way through unclasping my top I slide my hands into my hair, slowly tracing my fingers down my neck, onto my collarbone, until finally they are traveling down the exposed gap between my breasts before finally falling back onto the hooks to finish the removal.

 

**_‘Always tryna send me off to rehab_ **

**_Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf_ **

**_I'm just tryna live life for the moment_ **

**_And all these motherfuckers want a relapse’_ **

 

Before removing my bustier I turn around so that my back is facing the crowd, hips still swinging. I slowly pull the busiter open and let in fall down my arms onto the floor. Covering my breast with my hands I slow turn and lock eyes with Jug. ‘He we go, I hope he likes my surprise.’ I think hopefully.

 

**_‘I only call you when it's half past five_ **

**_The only time that I'll be by your side_ **

**_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah’_ **

 

I slowly lower my hands down my hips while still dancing, exposing myself fully to everyone in the crowded bar. I can almost see Jughead’s mouth begin to water when he sees that the pasties I am wearing are in the shape of two tiny gold crowns.

 

**_‘I only call you when it's half past five_ **

**_The only time I'd ever call you mine_ **

**_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_ **

**_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe’_ **

 

I head back to the pole to finish up my dance, showing off some more complex tricks that we practiced this week and try to keep my eyes on my King whenever I stop spinning. I pour as much sex appeal as I can into the end of this dance, wanting to prove to everyone that I am not afraid.

 

**_‘Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes_ **

**_Who are you to judge? Who are you to judge?_ **

**_Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies (Hide your lies, oh, baby)_ **

**_Only you to trust, only you_ ** **_’_ **

 

As I finish up my final move on the pole, I hear the music begin to fade and see Jughead and FP walking onto the stage, along with my mother. I stand completely exposed and vulnerable on stage as Jughead carries a black silk robe that has his Serpent symbol embroidered onto the back. As he wraps it around me I can feel the sexual tension pouring off of him. He leans in to whisper so that only I can hear. 

 

“As soon as this part of the ceremony is finished  _ Elizabeth _ , I am going to take you into the storage closet and fuck you like the dirty girl you are. Would you like that?” My thighs clench in anticipation at his words as he ties the robe closed for me, kissing me on the forehead before turning us to face the crowd.

 

“Serpents, as your King it is my honor to present to you our newest member and my Serpent Queen, Elizabeth Cooper!” Jughead and the crowd cheers. But as soon as the noise deems another shout can be heard and this one sends a chill down my spine.

 

“OVER MY DEAD BODY IS THAT BITCH’S SLUTTY DAUGHTER EVER GOING TO BE QUEEN OF MY GANG!” a dark haired woman dressed in a Serpent jacket and all black shouts from the front door of the bar.

 

“Gladys?” - “Mom?!” FP and Jughead shout in unison, disbelieving what they are seeing. I can just barely make out Jellybean, who is standing behind her with an apologetic look on her face, and I start to put the pieces together. And I have a bad feeling that this night is just getting started.


	14. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post of the chapter. Had some health issues that required surgery the last few months and just haven't been able to work on this chapter like I wanted to. Hopefully now that all that is behind me I can post more often!
> 
> Just warning, there is mild smut in this chapter. It's not graphic but its there so, beware all ye who enter here... Just wanted to try to add some to see if it fits in the story, so there you go. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

If it were ever possible for time to stop, then I am pretty sure the presence of the Lady in Black standing by the bar door successfully achieved that goal. Every Serpent in the room stood around, frozen in place with their mouths agape, staring at the drama that was unfolding in front of them.  

 

I couldn’t help but feel Jughead’s tension and rage as he pushed me behind him protectively, keeping one hand in mine to reassure me. The silence in the room was finally broken by the raised voice of my mother coming to my defense.

 

“EXCUSE ME?! Where the hell do you get off-” was all she managed to scream before FP placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her away to keep a brawl from breaking out. She turned to glare at him until he gave her a soft look letting her know she needed to back down.

 

“It’s ok Alli, let me handle this.” he pressed kisses to her temple before turning to acknowledge Gladys. Gladys climbed up on stage as FP met her half way to stand face to face with her, glaring the whole time.

 

“Why the hell are you even here Gladys? I didn’t figure me being released from jail was something you’d come running home for.” FP asks, clearly anxious, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighs. I peak slowly around Jug’s shoulder just in time to see Gladys shoot daggers at me. 

  
  


“Geez, if looks could kill...” I huff under my breath only loud enough for Jughead to hear. ‘What did I ever do to her to make her hate me this much?’ I wonder. Gladys steps around FP to come closer to Jughead and I. His shoulders tense even more and I know his anger is shooting through the roof right now. She gives us both a hard look and looks back at FP.

 

“Well, JB called me and let it slip that JJ here got himself some northside princess to be his girlfriend. Now imagine my surprise when JB mentioned she was also joining our gang. I thought it best that I be here to see this, but what JB failed to mention was that he was dating a fucking piece of trash Cooper.” she spat at me.

 

“WATCH IT GLADYS!” Jughead shouted at her, venoming dripping from his words. His face hardened and his breathing became heavy. I knew that he was about to lose it at any moment so I place my free hand under his shirt on the small of his back, rubbing my thumb lightly across his skin in an attempt to give him some comfort. Skin to skin contact has always calmed me and I’m just hoping to do the same for him in this intense situation. 

 

I can feel his tension start to fade as he breathes a loud sigh before he continued. “Look, let me make one this clear to you Gladys. You will not come into MY bar and speak to MY Queen in that way, do you hear me?” he commands, never once showing any signs of backing down. Gladys’ eyes filled with hatred as she pushes forward to get into Jughead’s face. I coward in fear behind him but he keeps my hand firmly in his grip to keep me with him.

 

“Excuse me boy? YOUR bar? I think you mean mine and your father’s bar? Last I checked, I’m still the reigning Serpent Queen, and I’ll be damned if I give my title up to some whore that easily.” Gladys crossed her arms triumphantly and stared Jughead down, but he just looked at his father with an amused expression and shook his head.

 

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Jughead said, chuckling at FP who just shrugged and scratched his chin, nodding in return. 

 

“Nope.” He said, emphasizing the ‘P’, “Didn’t see a point since she had no plans on coming back. And how she reacted when I got... well you know all that.” FP stated quietly. Even after all these years he still hates himself for the role he played in helping Clifford Blossom cover up Jason’s murder.

 

Gladys looked back and forth between the two men with a confused look and waited on them to explain. “What in the hell are you two babbling on about?” she demanded. Jughead let out another laugh and motioned for his father to explain.

 

“See Gladys, the thing is, you aren’t the Serpent Queen. Haven’t been since you left. And as far as the Worm goes, you have no stake in this bar. Or this gang as a matter of fact.” FP explained plainly. The fire that had dimmed in Gladys’ eyes was now a blazing inferno as she listened to FP speak.

 

“What the hell are you talking about Forsythe? Of course I’m the Queen, what the hell does this jacket mean if I am not?” she spat at FP. Before he could reply, Jughead stepped forward dragging me with him.

 

“What he means Gladys is that your name was never on the deed to this bar. You never had a stake in it. It has and always will be a Jones family legacy and, well, you.are.not.a.Jones.” Jughead growled through clenched teeth. I knew that Jug had a strained relationship with his mother but I never imagined the intense hatred that was swimming through the air right now. It broke my heart for him that she never got to see the good man that he became. He stood confident in front of everyone and continued.

 

“And, you never completed you initiation so technically you’re not even a real Serpent. Dad and Grandpa kept meticulous records when it came to initiations, and you only became ‘Queen’ when you got knocked up and Dad married you. The last actual Queen to do the initiation was Alice Smith, there go, Alice is Queen and has already relinquished that title to Betty. So, I will say this one last time, you will NOT talk to her that way in MY bar, got it?” With that he turned to grab my clothes before leading me off stage to go change before we have to face whatever fresh Hell that was surely on the agenda for the evening.

 

I  glance at the table where my friends are just in time to see Veronica mouth ‘What the fuck’ and Kevin and Joaquin in a secretive discussion. From the look on his face I have no doubt that Joaquin is explaining the awkward situation with whatever details he has. I look away and follow Jughead’s retreating form back to my ‘dressing room’. He half heartedly smiles at me and holds the door open so I can step inside. 

 

As I pass him he turns to face his Dad, “Dad, I know this is your celebration, but I need a minute. I just......I don’t want to be disturbed for a minute, handle this for me? Please?” he says while closing the door, locking it before he collapses into the plush chair we moved in here for the night. He leans forward, his shoulders shuddering, elbows on his knees and face in his hands as he speaks.

 

“Jesus Baby, I am so fucking sorry about her. I have no idea what the hell Jelly was thinking telling that witch about you and me. By now she should fucking know better than to tell Gladys anything. She knows I don’t really get along with that woman and haven’t for years. The fact that she showed up here and said those things about you. God-” he choked back frustrated tears. 

 

My heart continues to break for the man I love in front of me as I step between his knees, hugging his head to my stomach and soothing him by running my fingers through his hair. He whimpers and wraps his arms around me so tight I can hardly breathe but at this moment I don’t care. All that matters is Jug and our relationship.

 

“Juggie, look at me.” I say. He lifts his head to look at me while still hanging on for dear life. “I don’t care what that woman thinks of me. She can hate me for what my mother did, she can hate me because of which side of town I was raised, and she can even hate me for taking her ‘title’ as Queen. But none of that matters to me, as long as I have you and we love each other. Gladys doesn’t scare me, she doesn’t intimidate me, and I will not let her run me off. I love you Jughead Jones, and nothing's gonna change that fact.”

 

Jughead’s eyes fill with fresh tears, happy ones this time, as he pulls me into his lap to crash his lips into mine. Our innocent, tender kisses shared between two lovers start out slow at first but quickly become something more. They are fevered, animalistic even. I can feel his hands everywhere through the soft silk of my robe and I realize I am mostly naked still from my dance. Jughead protests as I break away from our kiss to stand. 

 

I run my hands down the valley of my breasts towards the knot that is keeping my robe closed. His eyes darken as his tongue swipes across his bottom lip, wetting it. I take my time undoing the tie before I let the robe slowly fall to the floor and bend over to remove my panties, never breaking eye contact. He lets out a lustful moan as I stand there in nothing but a pair of heels and pasties, just two tiny little crowns hiding my raised nipples.

 

“Jesus Princess, you know you’re gonna be the death of me right?” he says as he pulls me closer to run his hands and lips over my body, making me shiver at his touch.

 

“Well, let’s find out just how much you can take... Strip. Now.” I whisper seductively. He gives me a devilish smile as he stands to brush his lips against mine. “Not so fast, what’s the magic words Princess?” he runs his fingers down my bare arms causing goosebumps to form in his wake. 

 

“Please... my King.” I say softly as I lower myself to knees, looking up at him through heavy lashes. Jughead moans and starts to tear his clothes off as fast as possible before scooping me up off the floor to have his way with me. He lays me back against the chaise lounger while out tongues fight for dominance. 

 

He trails hot kisses down my neck while removing my pasties to get access to my hardened nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. “God you are so beautiful Betts. I love you so much it fucking hurts. I can’t be without you Betty. Ever. Please baby, I need you.” Jughead’s pleas are so consuming that I can’t deny him anything he wants.

 

“Then take what you need, you have all of me already. Just take what you need.” I gasp as I feel him thrust into me, his hot breath and tears on my neck. There is a desperation in his movements, a primitive drive pushing him to take all of me. I cry out as I feel myself building to my peak, screaming his name as I crash down, my body convulsing with pleasure. 

 

Jughead continues to drive into me, harder and faster than before, not satisfied until we are both spent. His lips overtake mine as he thrusts deeper, smacking his hips into mine, causing me to feel my climax approaching once again. He takes me higher and higher and with his last thrust we both reach our crescendos and come together. I can feel myself pulsing, pulling every last drop from him and I hold him until he collapses. I wince as he rolls off of me before he pulls me into his arms and tries to bring his breathing back to normal. We lay there silently for a few minutes before he speaks.

 

“Do we have to go back out there Betts?” Jughead whispers while stroking his hand up and down my back. I sigh knowing that as much as I don’t want to, we have to face whatever happens next. It won’t do any good for us to hide from it and it won’t show us as good leaders to the rest of the Serpents either.

 

“I know you don’t want to go out there, but we need to deal with this situation before it gets worse. No matter what, she’s still your mother, even if she isn’t a good one. We’ll handle this together Jug, just like we always do. Ok?” He smiles at me and sighs. He knows I’m right and he knows that there is no point in delaying the inevitable. “Come on baby, let’s get this over with.”   

 

Once we are both fully clothed, we step out into the bar where everyone has gone back to doing their own thing and celebrating FP’s release from prison. I look around the bar and spot JB and Gladys in a booth at the back while FP and my Mom are slow dancing to some old love ballad. If I didn’t have knowledge of what had happened just an hour before, it would have been a beautiful sight.

 

Jughead gathers his nerves and squeezes my hand before pulling me into the direction of his mother and sister. He knows it’s now or never and I want this over just as much as he does. No matter how hard I try, I can barely remember the woman in front of me. She is much older, and her hair is a bit more grey, but her eyes are just as I remember: hard and cold. It’s something in my dreams about Juggie that I have never been able to forget. The cool steel expression that she gave me when she ripped him out of my life as a child. 

 

“Gladys-” I nudge him gently. Jughead clears his throat and begins again, “ Mom, tell me, why are you really here?” He asks. Gladys stares back, mock hurt on her face.

 

“What? I can’t want to see my kids? And meet my son’s whor-, um I mean, his girlfriend?” Just from the way Gladys strained to say those words, I knew it pained her to even have to breathe the same air as me and my Mom.

 

“Well Mom, you saw me. I’m doing fine. Just like I was doing fine at 15 when you cut me off for coming back home. Oh and like when I was 18 and graduated highest in my class. Oh and when I helped clear Dad’s name, or when I turned the Serpents clean. I was fine all those times, without you, and now that I’ve found Betty again, I’m more than fine. I’m the best I have ever been in fact.” Jughead’s expression softened when he said those last words and I couldn’t help but beam with pride. I loved this man more than I could ever express and I know he feels the same.

 

Gladys could only stare down at her nearly empty whiskey sour, face giving off a somber expression. I could tell she was upset at his words. Maybe a part of her knows she has been a shit mother to her son and wants to make it right. Then again, maybe she is just pissed that she has lost her title and family to the woman she hates the most and her daughter. Either way I want to attempt to make peace with this woman, for Jug and Jelly’s sake at least.

 

“Mrs. Jones, look. I know you and my Mom have a... painful history, but I’m here to tell you, I am not my mother. I love Jughead, he’s it for me. I want nothing more than to be with him and make him happy. I promise you, I will never do anything to intentionally hurt him.” I try to show her how sincere I am but her eyes shoot up to mine with that same raging fire.

 

“Oh is that so? Would that before or after you get divorced  _ Mrs. Andrews _ ?” I flinch at her use of my married surname which she notices right away. She raises her voice and points her finger in my face.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, I keep up with all the news in Riverdale. You think I didn’t know you’re married to that piece of shit? That-that monster that RAPED my baby and you expect me to welcome his slut into my family, just like that?! You make me sick, coming in here seducing my son, giving him God only knows what diseases after you were with that pig. You will NEVER be good enough for my boy. And the sooner he realizes that and throws your sorry ass out, the better.” Gladys’ cruel words stabbed at my heart while she continues to call me names.

 

The momentary shock had at her words starts to fade and all I could feel was my darkness starting to rise to the surface. I feel myself start to spiral and instinctively curl my fists in, but before I can break the flesh I am pulled out of my thoughts by a raging Jellybean throwing her drink on her mother.

 

“That’s enough Mom! Are you serious right now? First you insult Betty, who by the way is one of the sweetest, most caring people I have ever met but then you shout to the ENTIRE bar what happened to me?! Then, somehow, you have the nerve to blame Betty for the monstrous things that creep did when she was a victim too? This conversation is over, you need to get out. NOW!” Jellybean was seething at this point and the entire bar was surrounding us waiting for orders in case Gladys tries to make more of a scene than she already has.

 

“Forsythia I-” Gladys started, shocked and dripping with margarita remnants. Before she can continue FP steps up to the table.

 

“You heard her Gladys, get the hell out. And don’t think of stepping foot in this bar ever again. My last official act as King before our boy takes over completely is stripping you of your Serpent title and jacket. Hand it over and get out. I won’t ask again.” FP holds his hand out waiting for her to place her jacket into it. She gets up, a mixture of embarrassment and anger in her expression, and throws the wet jacket in FP’s face.

 

“Fine, I’m leaving. But just know,” she turns to face Jughead and Jellybean, “from here on out, you are both dead to me. As far as I am concerned, I have no children.” And with that, Gladys Jones stormed out of the bar as fast as she came in. Jughead pulled a shaken Jellybean into an embrace as she broke down into tears over all the things her mother said and did, not just now but in the past as well. 

 

“Juggie, take her upstairs. I’ll get everything taken care of down here and I’ll be up in just a few minutes. Ok?” I whisper to him while he comforts JB. I see him nod and help his broken baby sister up the stairs. I turn and approach the bar where all my friends are still sitting in shock. 

 

“Guys, I am sooo sorry about everything you had to see tonight. This night was supposed to be fun and damned if that woman didn’t come in and ruin it.” I sigh while taking a seat at the bar, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop a headache from forming. Veronica lays her head on my shoulder while Toni rubs my back, both trying to reassure me and calm me at the same time. No one dared to say a word, well that is until Kevin couldn’t take the silence any longer.

 

“Hey B look, it wasn’t all bad. The drama was riveting, we got to watch you go all ‘ _ Fear Factor _ ’ and be buried in snakes, you did that flawless performance to my favorite song by The Weeknd, and if we are being honest, I for one had no idea you screamed like that during sex. Jughead must really know what he is doing in that department.” Kevin blurts out and winks before Joaquin smacks his chest and gives him a look. But it’s too late, I am already utterly mortified.

 

“Oh God, did the whole bar hear us?!” I bury my face in my arms on the bar, trying to hide my crimson blush. I’m going to have to speak to Jughead about sound proofing these walls if he wants to keep having adventurous sex all over the bar. I can still feel the heat in my cheeks as everyone around me chuckles. 

 

“Don’t worry Cousin, anyone who has been in this bar at least once in the last few months has heard you two going at it at some point. We are all quite used to it by now so no need to be ashamed. In fact I agree with Kevin, if nothing else, we know Jughead knows exactly what he is doing in the bedroom.” Cheryl chimes in, making me blush even more. ‘Can the floor swallow me up now?’ I think.  

 

“Ok, that’s it, I’m done. I’m gonna head upstairs and check on Jelly before I crash. You guys are welcome to hang out as long as you like. Toni, Sweets, will you guys lock up after last call?” My friends nod and wish me a good night before I turn to carry myself up the stairs to call it a night.

 

So much had happened in the last few days, hell in the last few hours, that all I want to do right now is be with Jughead and forget the rest of the world even exists for awhile. By the time I  reach the door to our apartment I could feel the adrenaline crashing, just making my need for sleep all the more real.

 

I’m not too surprised when I turn the doorknob and am met with nothing but silence.  As I approach Jellybeans’ room I can faintly hear Depeche Mode humming on the other side of the door and figured it was probably better to leave her alone for now. I can check on Jellybean in the morning, right now I am far too exhausted to think about anything else but sleep. At least that was, until I walked into mine and Jughead’s room.

 

I see his clothes from earlier piled on the floor, bathroom door propped open just enough for me to make out the sound of running water. As tired as I was just seconds before, I know I can’t resist sneaking into the shower with my man. I peel my own clothes off as I watch him through the frosted glass of the shower door. Even with the distortion, he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. They were right, Jughead definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom and I was addicted.

 

As I slide the door open slowly he keeps his back to me letting the cascade of water rain down on him. I can see from the tension in his shoulders that this night is weighing him down as much as it has been for me. I grab his body wash and squeeze some into my palms before rubbing my hands together to get up a good lather. I start slowly, washing and rubbing his shoulder muscles before moving down his spine, covering every inch of his back in the shuds. As he steps further under the water I watch his tattoo become visible again once more, no longer blocked by the soap.

 

His relaxed moans are enough to encourage me to keep washing him, to make him feel better, to make him forget the horrible night we had. I snake my hands around his hips, lightly tracing my hands along the V of his pelvis before Jughead spins around to slam me into the wall. His lips are on me in a flash, biting and suckling at the tender spots on my neck and behind the ear. I can feel how aroused he is and it only serves to make me want him that much more.

 

“You’re all mine, aren’t you Princess?” Jughead whispers into ear, tongue gliding along the curve of the lobe before gently tugging at it. I am so turned on by his domineering attitude that I can’t think to speak, only nod to confirm his question. He chuckles into my ear and continues to suckle on my skin.

 

“No Princess, use your words. Are you mine?” He whispered against my lips as he brought his hand up between us and slipped his fingers inside me. The pressure that he placed on my sensitive sex with his thumb just tips me closer to the edge. 

 

“Yes Juggie, I’m yours, forever. Please.” I buck against his hand, riding out my current wave of passion and begging for more. I need him more than I have ever needed any man before in my life. He was like a drug that I can’t get enough of and never want to give up. I want him, and only him, forever. He pulls his hand away and kisses me hard while I wrap my legs around his waist before he thrusts himself into me, exciting a gasp in response. He halts to let me adjust before he continues, moving slowly in and out of me, dragging along the sensitive walls making them clench. 

 

Of all the places we have done it, I dare say sex in the shower is one of my personal favorites. There is just something so sensual and intimate about the act and it never fails to be an enjoyable experience for both of us. As our bodies move together I hear his jagged breaths as he grunts and mumbles.

 

“Mine...all mine...Need you...stay...forever...love you...mine...mine...mine...” I feel myself tumbling over the edge and as I fall, I drag him with me. Once our breaths are evened out he sets me back onto my own wobbly feet so we can get washed again before we step out of the shower. He sit hasn’t said anything more to me and I’m starting to worry that something Gladys said could have affected him deeply in some way.

 

“Juggie?” I say as he steps out to grab his towel and hands me my own. We dry off and slip into some night clothes but the entire time I can feel his eyes watching me. Like he is afraid of something or that I might disappear at any moment.

 

I can see from his face that whatever is bothering him is eating him alive and I want to help him unburden himself. He must be able to read my worried stare because he looks at me with such pain that my heart shatters. “Juggie please, talk to me.” my voice quivers. He steps forward and grabs my hand.

 

“Promise me Betts. Promise me that we won’t turn out like FP and Gladys. Promise that you are mine, forever. Please?” the look of agony on his face just breaks me apart. I never want to see that look on his face ever again. 

 

“Juggie, I meant what I said in there. I.am.yours. Forever, or for however long you will have me at least. I mean that.” I say, grabbing both sides of his face so he has no choice but to look me in the eye. I try to bore that truth into his eyes so he will know that I mean what I am saying. “I love you Juggie, only you.”

 

“I love you too Betty Cooper.” He pulls me close and we fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok Serpent’s, listen up. This is Betty’s first meeting as an official Serpent and I want you guys to treat her with the trust and respect I know you already have for her. There will be no secrets when it comes to my Queen and she holds as much authority as I do. Is that understood?” All those in the room shouted their agreement.

 

Jughead and I stood at the head of a long conference table surrounded by all of the Serpents, minus the Prospects and some older snakes who preferred to spend their time inside the bar to be Jug’s eyes and ears on the floor while these meetings took place. This was the first time I was allowed to be a part of any actual Serpent business, even though it had been a month since I was crowned. 

 

I had my suspicions that there was something going on behind the scenes that was pressing but Jug wanted more intel to formulate a plan before he included me in it. He had been on edge a bit lately and I had noticed he had been a lot more clingy, not that I minded in the slightest. I loved being wrapped up in his arms and spending time with him. But there was still that fear in the back of my head.

 

“Ok, have any of the scouts seen or heard anything?” Jughead asked. Sweet Pea stood very rigidly and spoke.

 

“No boss, seems that whatever the Ghoulies are planning, they’ve been keeping it to themselves. Haven’t had any clues since... the note was left on your bike.” This bit of news startled me, though I tried not to show it. But just hearing the Ghoulies being mentioned causes my body to shiver. ‘What note? What isn’t Jug telling me?’ I wonder before bringing my attention back to the discussion at hand.

 

“...if you see anyone who looks out of place or new, you all know what to do. We’re going to increase patrols in the area and double the security rounds, at least until we figure out what the hell Malachi's angle is or if he is just working for someone else. Ok, now the next order of business...” Jughead continued but I had completely tuned out what he was saying, still trying to figure out what pieces I was missing and determined to get the truth out of Jug after the meeting.

 

“Ok guys, that is all for now. You’re dismissed.” All the Serpents began to file out the door but I remained planted firmly in my seat, making it very clear that Jughead and I had some more things to discuss. After the last person walked out, Jughead closed the door and locked it before he walked over to me, lifting me up to set me on the table so that he and I were closer to eye level.

 

“Ok Princess, what’s wrong?” Jughead said softly as he tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear. I know whatever is going on, he is just trying to keep it from me to protect me but I am a part of this now and I need to know everything.

 

“Juggie, what aren’t you telling me. And don’t lie to me, I want the truth.” I demand. Jughead brings his hands up to cup my face and stares into my eyes. The fear and desperation in them is evident but I also see that he knows this won’t go away by hiding it.

 

“I didn’t tell you before because of the initiation but then things escalated and now there are more threats and I’m afraid of what will happen. And dammit, I can’t lose you Betts. I am the Big Bad Serpent King and I’m terrified of what might happen to you.” Jughead’s eyes fill with tears and his voice trembles showing me his fear is real.

 

“What’s going on Juggie? Nothing's gonna happ-” Jughead pulls me into an embrace stopping my sentence in its tracks. 

 

“The Ghoulies Betts, that’s what is going on. There’s been a threat, a very real one....against you.” Jughead whispered almost like he was afraid if he said it that it would come true. I felt a cold chill run down my body and tried desperately to find the ability to speak.

 

“Wha- why? What did they say? Jug, am I in danger?” So many things were running through my head that I wasn’t even sure what to expect next. Jughead continued to hold me as he spoke.

 

“They somehow caught wind that I have taken you as my Queen and they want to use you as a bargaining chip to get me to be...compliant. Ghoulies have been trying to push drugs back into the Southside ever since I pushed them out and they’re looking for any weakness that they can use against me. They know that unless they have some leverage they won’t get what they want out of me.” Jughead’s fingers twitched in that tell-tale sign that he was craving a cigarette but he is trying to resist the urge to leave the room so we could talk more. He had quit for a bit but the last month had been so stressful for him that I decided against nagging him when he picked it back up. 

 

“Those damned freaks hate the fact that the Serpents are making the Southside better and also making a profit off legit business deals so they want to hurt us, mostly me, in anyway they can. I waited to tell you because I didn’t know if they were just rumors but a few weeks ago I got a note that was very clearly a threat against you, so I couldn’t keep it from you anymore.” Jughead walked over to his desk and pulled out a worn slip of paper.

 

‘ _ Can’t wait to hear how that bitch of yours _

_ screams when we all get a taste of her. Better  _

_ hide that pretty thing away or the next time you _

_ see her will be when you are collecting what’s _

_left of her in the river.    -M_ ’

 

Jughead can see how visibly shaken I am as he brings his arms back around me and holds me to his chest. “I swear Betts, I won’t let them touch you. I will kill each and every one of those bastards before I’ll ever let them hurt you.” 

 

“I know Juggie, but what are we going to do? Have the guys heard anything about what they might be planning?” Even though I’m terrified of what the note implies I know that right now I need to be smart and help the gang figure out what the Ghoulies could possibly be planning. I walk over to the other side of the room and grab Jughead’s cigarettes and bring them to him. 

 

“Baby, I know you don’t like me smoking. I can wait.” Jughead tries to push the pack away but I grab his hand to stop him. I slowly pull the cigarette out and put it between his lips before opening his zippo to light his smoke for him. He takes a long drag then closes his eyes and blows it out slowly. “Thanks baby.” 

 

“So what are we going to do now Juggie?” I ask.  I can see from his expression that he is struggling with an idea but he is afraid that I won’t like it. “Just tell me Juggie.”

 

“Well babe, the only thing I know to do now is to give you a bodyguard, at least until we can figure out a plan of attack. You’re gonna need protection around the clock if I’m not here. I can’t let anything happen to you.” Jughead brushes my hair back from my shoulder and buries his face into my neck as he hugs me close. I wrap my arms around his head and try to keep him grounded and calm.

 

“It’s ok Juggie, I will do whatever will help you sleep at night. We will get through this together.” I pull his head up to give him a kiss before embracing him once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ All I can see is darkness, just a black and endless void. No light, no breeze, no indication of where I am other than the broken down tombstones and the horrid stench: the smell of rotting flesh and death. I try to struggle but this only serves to make the chains around my neck and waist tighter.  _

 

_ I know that I have to use my head if I ever want to get out of this, I just wish I knew what he was doing and how I got here. I feel my breath starting to get harder and harder to take. “Juggie, where are you? Help me...” I gasp. _

 

_ “No one's gonna save you now Blondie.” A chilling voice echoed in the darkness.“And once we are through with you, you’re gonna beg for death to take you.” I feel the chains squeeze tighter and tighter and tighter as a hand reaches down to unbutton my pants. I beg and fight until all I can do is scream.... _

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I claw at my throat, desperate to get the unseen chains off my neck. I can feel hands on me but I flail in an attempt to keep my captor away from me. I continue to scream and cry while someone shakes me gently.

 

“Betts, Betty, wake up Betty! You’re having another nightmare! Wake up!” I snap out of my dream state to see Jughead hovering over me, fear and concern etched on his features. I look around in my confusion and see that I am still in our bed in our room at the bar. The moonlight shining into the room illuminates it just enough for me to see clearly. There is no darkness, no unseen evil, no chains binding me. 

 

“Oh Juggie...” I choke out as the tears break through. In one motion he lifts me up and cradles me on his lap. The sobs that escape my body are just as bad as they were all those months ago when the nightmares first started. I thought that I had moved past this fear. It had been almost three months since my initiation and two since the Ghoulies had threatened to attack and kidnap me from the Worm. 

 

I spent my time always looking over my shoulder, always in constant fear, to the point where I no longer wanted to leave the bar. Not even when I knew I would have someone with me. There were too many risks and once the panic attacks started again, I knew there was no stopping the eventual nightmares.

 

“Shhh, Betts, it’s ok. I got you Princess, you’re safe. I promise I will protect you. Forever baby. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I swear.” Jughead’s voice is soft and reassuring, but I am just so tired. Tired of the fear, of the nightmares, of the paranoia. I don’t think I can take it anymore and I am done being afraid. I knew Jughead had shot down the one good idea to stop the Ghoulies because it was too much of a risk but I was tired of hiding.

 

“Juggie, I know you may not want to hear this, but I think we need to think on Sweets plan more. It’s a good idea and I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” I can see him about to protest so I cut him off to continue, “and before you say anything, just know I want to do this. I want this to be over so we can go back to how things were before. I know you are scared but we have some pretty skilled badasses at our disposal and I think it’s time to use them.” He looked straight ahead for a moment, trying to decide what he should do next.

 

“Can you really handle it Betts? It’s not going to be easy and there is a good chance that it can go sideways really quick.” Jughead lifted my chin to look into my eyes and I nod in response. “Ok, if you are sure, then I guess we are using you as bait.”


	15. The Devil's Rejects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry it has been so long since I updated this story! I have been trying to balance writing with life and 2 other stories that just recently became huge projects for me. BUT, all that to say that I hope to have this story finished by the next few weeks.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd so if there are mistakes, sorry! :/

**_BETTY POV_ **

 

“No, absolutely not, have you lost your damn mind? This was the worst fucking idea you’ve come up with yet and that’s putting it lightly. It’s going to be way too dangerous Sweets, there is no way I can let her get that close to any of the Ghoulies, but especially not Malachi. He’s a fucking psycho and he already made personal threats towards her more than once.” Jughead and I sat in our conference room surrounded by our most trusted Serpent companions in order to go over ideas for the trap to catch the Ghoulies and stop them for good. 

 

We’re all a bit on edge about this plan but this seems like the best option we have, even if Jug thought it way too risky.  _ ‘I just want this to be over with so we can finally have some peace.’ _ I thought to myself, trying to squash the constant nausea that seemed to be coursing through my body lately. I don’t have time to think about that right now, I just needed to get the planning taken care of first and then I can call to see if my doctor could prescribe something safe to help with nausea.

 

“Look J, I know that you’re worried about Betty but we will be right there to keep her safe. And even if they somehow grab her, the Ghoulies won’t be able to get far before we intercept them. Besides you and I have both seen how she handles herself, she can take whatever bullshit they throw at her. Honestly, I almost pity the Ghoulie that lays a finger on our Queen.” I could see from his defensive body language that, no matter what he came up with, Sweet Pea wasn’t going to get through to Jug. I needed to step in quickly to reassure him before Jughead vetoed this plan all together and put us back at square one.

 

“Juggie, Sweets is right. This is a solid plan and I trust you guys to have my back to make sure nothing happens to me.” I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him look into my eyes. “Jug, it’s gonna work. We already made sure to leak intel to Malachi that I’m going to be in Greendale late Friday night signing the final divorce papers. We know  he has been waiting for an opportunity like this and he’ll try to have his guys snatch me outside Kevin’s office. Once they get close to me, we grab them and take care of these assholes once and for all.” I wait patiently, watching him mull it over in his head, knowing good and well that he’s still too scared to think straight. I can feel my heart breaking at the look of angst that crosses his face.  

 

“But what if he hurts you baby? I couldn’t take it if something-” Jughead choked out, turning his head away from the group. I knew he was scared for me but I had to do this now before it was too late. I couldn’t live in fear anymore. I have spent too long hiding from shit in my past that I am only able to live halfway in my future. I know he is about to break so I pulled Jughead to the far corner of the room were we could talk more privately.

 

“Listen to me baby, nothing’s going to happen to me. I promise. Fangs to me today that his a guy already put a tracker in my jacket and my bracelet so you can have a constant line on me. It’s a good plan baby and, right now, it’s the only way we know to keep me safe.” I whispered, turning his face so I could see his eyes, laying my forehead against his. I felt his breath fan my face giving me a sense of peace. “Believe me baby, this will work out. And if, God forbid, he does get his hands on me, I know you’ll save me.” He nodded slowly in a silent agreement before dropping a light kiss to my temple, hugging me to him tightly. He rubbed his hand along my spine and sighed before turning back to the group.

 

“Ok, fine. We will do this. But, first sign of trouble, we abort. I won’t have Betty out there taking all the risks. Sweets, Fangs: I need you guys running point on this with me. Make sure we take every precaution to make ensure nothing happens to Betts. Toni, get ahold of Syn and have him meet Joaquin at Kevin’s office. Joaquin, I want you to take a couple of our tech guys over there so they can help Syn can tap into the security system and CCTV cameras in the area. I can’t have us going in blind, not when our Queen is playing bait. Dakota, this is your shot buddy. I want you on the inside with Betty acting as her bodyguard. You’re still relatively new and I don’t think any of the Ghoulies have ever seen your face so this shouldn’t raise suspicion. You will be acting as my inside man in case shit goes sideways. Whatever happens, I need you to protect Betty at all costs. You hear me? Ok that should be all for now Serpents, let’s get to it.” Jughead waved his hand in dismissal and everyone scattered to start putting the plan in motion. 

 

I already knew this was going to be a difficult thing for him to do but we both understood that this was the best way to stop Malachi. Jughead’s hands trembled as he picked up his smokes that I had to take his zippo from him to light it. He nodded his thanks, slumping down in his chair and taking a long drag while scratching the back of his neck. I stepped behind him, placing my hands on his shoulder and massaging the knots I felt there and dropping little kisses to the side of his face. He visibly relaxed with a moan, rolling his head back and forth while blowing his smoke away from me. 

 

“Juggie, it’s gonna be ok. I’m gonna be ok. You gotta remember that baby.” He huffed and pulled me around him into his lap, engulfing me in his arms. I grabbed his cigarette and placed it into the ashtray on the table, wrapping my arms around him before sighing against my neck. The anxiety was rolling off of him in waves as I trailed light kisses along his jawline and his cheeks. As I moved my way up to his ear, adding gentle nips with my kisses, I felt his pulse beginning to race while his breathing quickened. I grinned against his ear, running my tongue along the lobe and panted into his ear.  

 

“What do you say we have some alone time for a bit? Maybe grab some food and just relax upstairs, just the two of us? JB is going to be at her shift at Pop’s so we can have the apartment to ourselves. I have a surprise for you and I want you all to myself tonight baby.” I whispered suggestively, Jughead pulling back to smirk at me.

 

“You know what, I think that’s a great idea Princess.” Jughead bent down to run his tongue along the column of my neck, suckling at my pulse point leaving a faint bruise. “I need to take care of a few things down here first but how ‘bout I see if Dakota will run to pick up our order from Pop’s while you go upstairs and get ready for me. I shouldn’t be more than a few hours so that’ll give you time to get in one of those power naps you’re so fond of. Frankly, for what I have in mind, you’re gonna need it.” Jughead whispered against my skin sending a thunderbolt of heat straight down to my core.

 

“How about I go with him so he can drop me at Ronnie’s on his way to Pop’s? I need to pick up some things I had delivered to her place anyway and she wanted me to visit for a little bit.” He pulled back, narrowing his eyes and giving me a questioning look as if to say  _ ‘What are you up to?’.  _ I shook my head at him before capturing his lip with my own.

 

“Sorry Juggie, it’s part of the surprise. You’ll just have to find out tonight.” I said as I licked my lips, winking at him. I giggled at his low growl, the action sending shivers down my spine and before I know it his lips and his hands are on me again, burning my skin in the most delicious way.

 

“You are  **definitely** going to be punished for that later Princess.” He said while biting my collarbone to produce more moans from me. I threw my legs over his hips to straddle him before grinding down on his growing arousal, running my fingers into his hair as he ravages my neck. 

 

“Promise?” I pant. He worked his way back up to my lips and chuckled against them at my eagerness. 

 

“You can count on it baby.” He said teasingly, pulling himself further away from my lips before finally letting me capture them in another rough, desire filled kiss.

 

***********************************

 

“I’m gonna just run inside for a little bit so if you could swing by and pick me up after running those errands Jug needs taken care of and grabbing my order from Pop’s, that would be awesome!” I yelled over my shoulder through the open passenger window to Dakota while crossing the street to the Pembrooke. 

 

“You got it boss lady. See you in a few hours!” Dakota gave me a quick mock salute that had me chuckling before he drove off in the direction of downtown. As soon as he was out of sight I ran into the building, excited to pick up the special gift for Jughead that Veronica helped me put together. I was super excited and could hardly wait to see how it all turned out once she got it all finished. The exhaustion has been wearing on me already so Veronica took it upon herself to design the gifts and order them. I can already tell that I will be taking that nap that Juggie suggested when we get back. I stepped off the elevator but before I even got a chance to knock, the door swings open and I feel Veronica gather me into a bear hug.

 

“Hiya Hot Momma, how goes it?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows while rocking me back and forth playfully. I cringed at her nickname, not really wanting the entire building to hear. 

 

“Shh, Ronnie, I would prefer that Jug find out before Reggie and half the residents of the Pembrooke do. You know how the rumor mill in this town is!” I whisper yelled, looking around to see if we were alone. I know that she’s just as excited about this situation just as much as I am but some discretion would be nice. 

 

“Don’t be so jumpy B.” Veronica laughed. “Reg’s at the gym right now and I doubt anyone here cares that you’re preg-” I threw my hand over her mouth and backed her into the apartment, shushing her. 

 

“Jesus Veronica, watch it with the P word ok? I’m serious when I say no one else knows about this right now and I’d love to keep it that way, at least till after tonight.” I shook my head, releasing her from my grip. “Now, try not to use that word again until after I tell Juggie, ok?”

 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry B, I’m just so excited! I have wanted to be a  _ Tía  _ my whole life and now I finally get to! Don’t take this from me just yet. For now we can celebrate in secret , just the two of us.” Veronica chuckled. “Really though, I promise I will keep my mouth shut from here on out until you tell him. Although I do have to ask B, are you sure about this? I know you guys have some hair-brained scheme cooked up to use you as live bait or something but is it really wise to tell him about the mini-serpent before hand? Because Jughead Jones doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would willing put not only his girl at risk but also his unborn child.” I sighed, knowing that she was spot on with her question. 

 

While she did have a point on how this would affect the plan, I knew that if I didn’t tell him it would be so much worse when he found out. This may throw all our best laid plans out the window but I knew I couldn’t keep this from him. I know how important family is to him and I just can’t find it in my heart to lie to him, even if this will raise his stress level through the roof.

 

“Ronnie, I have to tell him now. If he finds out that I hid it from him, knowing full well how dangerous it could be, he would never forgive me. I already feel horrible that I had my first appointment without him. At least if I tell him about the baby beforehand he’ll make sure to take even more precautions to ensure our safety.” I laid my hand on my stomach, lowering my eyes to the teddy bear clutching the framed picture of the sonogram and felt a twinge of guilt that he wasn’t with me when I had my appointment earlier that week.  

  
  


_ “Hello Miss Cooper, how are you doing this afternoon?” Dr. Patel asked while checking my chart.  _

 

_ “Please, call me Betty. And honestly, I’m not doing great. I think I may be coming down with the flu or something. I’ve felt really rundown and I haven’t been able to really hold much down the last few weeks. I just wanted to come in to see about getting some Tamiflu or something to try to get me through the last of this.” I haven’t felt this horrible since waking up with a massive hangover after all those college frat parties that my roommate would drag me to.  _

 

_ “Well unfortunately Miss Coop- I mean Betty, I don’t think that Tamiflu is going to help with what you have going on.” Dr. Patel smiled at me, placing the chart down on the counter top. _

 

_ “What do you mean? Is something else wrong?” My heart began to pound, my mind racing at the possibilities.  _

 

_ “Let me be the first to congratulate you, seems your test results came back positive. You’re pregnant.” I froze. Could it be possible? I mean sure, we were careful but these things happen all the time, right? Especially with the kinds of stress we’ve been under, I may even have missed a pill or two. Dr. Patel continued chatting while I got lost in my thoughts. “How about we go ahead and do a sonogram, that way we can measure the fetus and see how many weeks you are?” _

 

_ “Yes please.”  I looked at my flat stomach with tears in my eyes and smiled.  _

  
  


“Look Betty, don’t feel bad. How could you have known that Dr. Patel was going to do a pregnancy test that would come back positive? Especially when you only went to him for a sick visit? It’s not like you guys were trying and given that you were still on birth control, he just wanted to make sure everything was progressing. You’re only 6 weeks, you will have plenty more appointments and ultrasounds that Jug can go to before this little one is born.” Veronica said, laying her hand over mine and giving me a reassuring smile.

 

“I know you’re right V. I’m just so scared, what if he freaks out about the baby? What if this is too much too fast? I mean, shit my divorce isn’t even finalized yet. What if... what if he doesn’t want this? I have wanted a baby for so long and I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t want this.” I could feel my eyes stinging with hot tears.  _ ‘Fucking hormones.’ _ I thought, clinging to my non-existent baby bump.

 

“Are you kidding me Betty? That boy is over the moon for you and I’m fairly certain that he will feel the exact same way about your little one when you tell him.” Veronica pulled me into another hug, her words causing all the tension I felt to be released from my body. She was right, of course, she always is. Jughead and I may not have planned for a family just yet but I knew I wanted him to be my forever and that was all that mattered to me. I chuckled as a few tears slipped down my cheeks, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Dakota texting me to let me know that something came up and he was downstairs to get me early.

 

“Dammit Kota is back already, have you got everything together for Jug’s present?” I asked, wiping the remaining tears off my face. Veronica instantly looked panicked and started running around gathering things up.

 

“Shit! I thought we had a few more hours to do all that B?! I still have a few finishing touches to put on the bear and Reggie isn’t back yet so I can’t go get the rest of the supplies for the scrapbook. I didn’t think you’d be leaving so soon or I would’ve had it all ready before now.” Veronica said in a rush. I could tell she was starting to freak out when it wasn’t that dire of a situation.

 

“V. V, stop! It’s ok, don’t freak out on me. It’s only 5 o'clock and Jug probably still has a few more hours of paperwork to do anyway, so why don’t you get everything finished up here and drop it off to me around 8pm? That way I can go home, take a nice nap, and then get the apartment ready. You think that’ll give you enough time to get it all together?” I ask. Veronica placed her hand over her heart and blew out a huge breath.

 

“Yeah that is perfect! I’m so sorry it wasn’t ready for you now, I just really thought Reg would be home sooner than this and I could have finished it all.” She apologized.

 

“Ronnie, it’s ok. There’s no rush, take your time. I’ll see you in a few hours, ok?” I said, hugging her before heading back downstairs to meet Dakota. I noticed that he is staring out the driver’s window not paying me any mind so I slide in really quick, jarring him from his thoughts. I started to fiddle with the radio dials trying to find a good station when I felt his eyes boring holes through me. I looked up at him, puzzled.

 

“Kota, you good? You look like someone kicked a puppy in front of you or something.” His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips pressed into a hard line, sadness written in his expression. That’s when I noticed that there were no take out bags, no smell of greasy burgers or sweet milkshakes. A sudden chill went through me and I had a terrible feeling that something had happened to one of the Serpents. “Dakota? What happened? Is Jug ok? Please, please tell me that Jug is ok.” I pleaded, my voice straining against the panic. I could feel it in my bones, something wasn’t right. Dakota shook his head and paused, seeming to attempt to gather up courage for whatever he had to say.

 

“I’m sorry Betty, I really am.” Dakota stated sadly before he looked away from me again, visibly shaken. My blood ran cold at his words.

 

“Sorry for what? Tell me. Please. ” I begged him to answer, furrowing my brow in confusion.

 

“For this...” A rough voice from behind me whispered in my ear just as I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. I tried to struggle against this unseen assailant but my limbs began to sag further and further into the seat cushion. I just barely had time to make out the figure of a dark haired man laughing in my ear as I faded deeper and deeper into the darkness.

 

***********************************

 

**_JUGHEAD POV_ **

 

“Toni, can you check in the back and tell me what our bourbon stock is looking like? I swear we go through this shit like water.” I yelled to Toni from the booth next to the stockroom, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I understand that running a bar means going through a lot of liquor but this shit is ridiculous. I’m really going to have to discuss these tabs over with a few of my regulars who haven’t paid up in awhile before I’m up to my eyeballs in debt. The inventory and the purchase order are the last things few I have to do before I am officially free for the night and I just want to get it done. All I could think about all afternoon was spending the rest of my night snuggled up in front of the TV with my girl eating greasy junk food. And if she isn’t too tired, maybe a little exercise to burn off the calories from those burgers and wear her out. 

 

“Sure thing Boss!” Toni called back, counting a few more things before walking out a few minutes later. “Looks like we got about 2 cases left so you might need to order more, just to be safe. You know how the boys get.” Toni said as she started to hang the clean wine glasses above the bar and stacking the shot glasses.

 

“Alright. I swear I’m so ready for this night to be over. Hell, I’m ready for this fucking week to be over so Betty can finally be a free woman and we can get the Ghoulies off our backs once and for all.” I sighed, dragging my beanie off my head to rake my hands through my hair. I tugged lightly, the slight pain grounding me.

 

“Has she caught on to what you've got planned yet?” Toni shot me a knowing smile at me and I instantly felt my nerves return. These last few months have been some of the longest, most stress-filled months of my entire life and all I want is for them to be over so Betty and I can start our lives together, the right way.

 

It was about a month ago when I made the decision that could potentially change everything between us. That day I had to make an emergency run over to Seaside to pick up a shipment of craft beers from one of our distributors because their truck had broken down. I had gotten there a bit early so I decided to grab some lunch and then come back at the pick up time. 

 

I walked past a few locally owned shops when I saw it. Inside a quaint little jewelers, tucked into a corner, was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was an oval-cut peach sapphire surrounded by a halo of tiny, round diamonds in a rose gold setting with a matching diamond and rose gold wedding band. It shone brightest out of all the jewels in the window and something about it screamed Betty’s name. It was soft but bright. Radiant, just like her smile. I didn’t even think, hell I’m pretty sure I was running on impulse the entire time, but somehow I walked out of the store with a brand new engagement ring and a plan. I was going to make her my wife, if she would have me. I knew I loved her when I was 4 years old and nothing would ever change how I felt about her. 

 

“No, I've been keeping the ring in my secret hiding spot so she hasn’t stumbled on anything yet. And, I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down. You are the only person I've told. Don’t make me regret it Topaz.” I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. Toni has been my best friend since I came back to Riverdale, I couldn’t not tell her. 

 

“Hey, I ain’t gonna say anything Jones. I just wanted to know if she has seen through your terrible lying skills yet?” Toni laughed.

 

“Well if she has suspected anything then she hasn’t said anything about it. She's been sick the last few weeks though so I think that's worked in my favor, even if I hate that she has been sick.” I shrugged. I hated seeing her so sick but she assured me that Dr. Patel hadn’t found anything wrong and that she should be better soon. I'm shaken from my thoughts when I realise Toni is still talking to me.

 

“Earth to Jones?” She said, waving her hand in my face. 

 

“Yeah? Sorry, was just thinking-” I started.

 

“Yeah, yeah. About Betty, I know. What I asked was if you had a plan on how you would do it?” Toni came and joined me at my booth so I could relay all my plans to her in a whisper, away from the more gossipy Serpents. 

 

It wasn’t until much later when I checked the clock that I realized it had been several hours since I'd heard anything from Betty, save for when Dakota called to let me know she had requested a little extra girl time with Veronica. I couldn’t really begrudge her that much, not with everything that she's had going on lately. 

 

She hadn’t gotten to spend hardly anytime away from the bar unless it was to go on grocery runs with Toni and Cheryl or on her outing to her doctor’s appointment. And given how sick she was, I somehow doubted that she enjoyed that visit very much. I just wished she would have called and let me know when she’d be back so I knew if I had time to shower before hand. 

 

Just as I was finishing up my paperwork, I noticed Betty’s raven-haired bestie walking through the door with a giant gift box in her arms but oddly there was no Betty in sight. I thought it was strange, since they were together all day, but waved her over to where I was currently hunkered down.

 

“Howdy Jones, B still sleeping?” I looked at her in confusion. Had Betty come home without telling me?

 

“What do you mean Ronnie? I thought she was still with you? I thought you were bringing her back with you?” Her smile dropped at my question and she looked just as confused as I felt. Could she have she snuck in without me noticing? Kota said he had some stuff to take care of at his Mom’s place so he wouldn’t be back tonight. Maybe he dropped her off anyway and I just didn’t see her come in?

 

“No Jug, that Dakota guy picked her up hours ago. She said she wanted to come home and take a nap before your plans tonight.” My heart started to race as I jumped up, running upstairs and checking everywhere in the apartment but finding no trace of her. In my panic, I pulled out my cell to dial both Dakota and Betty’s numbers but both just kept going straight to voicemail. Fear started to seep into my bones as I ran back downstairs to a frightened looking Veronica. I dialed Pop’s Diner to see if, by some chance, Jellybean saw them today.

 

“Thanks for calling Pop’s, this is JB. May I take your order?” Jellybean answered in her well practiced waitressing voice.

 

“Jelly, it's Jug? You haven't seen Betty today have you?” I knew my voice was coming out frantic but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened to Betty.

 

“Jug? No, of course not. I haven’t seen her all night. Is everything ok, did something happen to Betty?” Jellybean replied, concern evident in her voice as well. I could feel my heart pounding outside my chest.  _ ‘Where are you baby?’ _ I wondered.

 

“I-I don’t know, Dakota said she was at Veronica’s but Ronnie said she left hours ago. Wait- JB hold on a sec, Veronica is trying to tell me something.” I pulled the phone away from my ear to hear Veronica better. She had a strange, far off look on her face that I couldn’t place. “Yeah?”

 

“Betty said he went to pick up food from Pop’s, has she seen him at all today?” Veronica asked, still deep in thought and not meeting my gaze.

 

“Hey Jel, has Kota been in at all today around- um- around 4:30 or 5? Ronnie just said that he went there around that time to pick up our food.” I asked. Something told me that I already knew the answer and it wasn’t a good one.

 

“No Jug, he hasn’t been in here at all. I thought I saw him drive past around that time when I was on my break but I couldn’t tell if it was him or not. Besides, there was another dude in the backseat, not Betty so I don’t think that was him.” The dread I felt only built more hearing that Dakota had lied about where he was this afternoon. Something wasn’t right, I could feel it in my bones.

 

“Jelly, I’m gonna make a few more calls but let me know if you hear from her? Ok?” Jellybean agreed quickly and hang up. I looked over and noticed Veronica was clutching the gift box in her hands for dear life. Just as I was about to ask her about the box, my phone rang, startling me but causing me to blow out a sigh of relief when I saw Betty’s picture flashing across my screen.

 

“Jesus Princess, where are you? You had me and V worried sic-” A deep voice chuckled on the line, one that definitely was not Betty’s, cutting off my thoughts.

 

“Now, now Jonesy-Boy. Why on earth would I tell you where we are? Me and your little blonde bitch haven’t even had any time to play yet.”  _ ‘Malachi.’ _ How the fuck did this happen? I clenched my teeth as I grit out his name.

 

“Malachi. How did you get this phone?” Veronica stumbled back in fear when she heard his name drop from my lips. I heard his sinister chuckle taunting me once again.

 

“Well ‘cause I got your girl here of course. If I can give you a little tip, next time you assign someone a bodyguard make sure they aren’t one of mine.” I felt my fist tightening and jaw clench before I saw red.

 

“What?!” I growled, slamming my fist on the table beside me. Dakota was a mole, this whole time? How could I not have known that for the last two years I had a Ghoulie spy in my ranks.  _ ‘I am going to find that son of a bitch and skin him alive.’ _ I seethed.

 

“Wow Jones, I thought you were smarter than this. It was so easy to plant one of my guys among that sorry excuse for a gang you have there. Jacoby, or well  _ Dakota _ as you all called him, really does deserve a fucking Oscar for his acting skills. He really had you fucking convinced that you could trust him huh? You just handed your little bitch right over to him, lucky for me I should say. So here’s how it’s gonna go Jonesy-Boy, I am gonna give you 24 hours to clear out of Riverdale. All of you. We get your land, your bar, and all the cash in the safes. If you don’t give us what we want, well, then things might get pretty ugly for Blondie over here.” He said as he sucked his teeth. I knew exactly what he was insinuating. 

 

“I swear to Christ Malachi, if you touch her I will rip your fucking heart out and it to you, you son of a bitch.” I spat. I knew we didn’t have much time to get her out of there before he would start making good on his threats.

 

“Well, you better hurry up then huh? Cause after 24 hours, me and the guys are gonna play a little game with your girl to see who can make her scream the loudest. If you’re really lucky Jones there will be enough left for an open casket, but don’t count on it.” I dropped the phone as I heard the click of the line going dead. 

 

“Jug?” Veronica asked in a shaky voice, Toni standing beside her to keep her upright. I felt myself trembling in anger. I can’t even begin to process the feeling running through my body at this moment.

 

“The Ghoulies have Betty. We had a spy. A FUCKING SPY!” I screamed, grabbing the nearest bottle and throwing it against the wall. Everyone in the room fell dead silent, completely aghast at what just happened. “Dakota was a Ghoulie plant. I’m gonna  **kill** that motherfucker!” I growled, the hatred rising and making my blood boil.

 

“We’ll get her back man. I swear we will get her back.” Fangs said, trying to calm me but all I could focus on was the terror on Veronica’s face. She was trembling but still had yet to drop the box in her hands. She looked up at me and I could see that she wanted to say something but she was having trouble finding the words. Finally, when she couldn’t get any to form, she reached her arms out, handing me the box. I sat it down on the table of the booth she had collapsed into and opened it. 

 

“Ronnie, what is this?” I asked, confused by the contents of the box. Staring back up at me was a graining, framed black and white photo being held by a teddy bear. I watched the tears stream down Veronica’s cheeks as she mustered up the courage to speak.

 

“It was supposed to be Betty’s surprise Jug. She was gonna tell you tonight and I was supposed to help her put this together. Jug, Betty’s....pregnant.” 

 

***********************************

 

“Yeah Dad, call all the guys. I don’t fucking care if they are retired! This is their Queen and your soon to be daughter in-law for fucks sake. I need you to have Alice drive you down here. We have some stuff we need to discuss and she should be here for that. It’s important ok? Alright, I love you too Dad.” I hit the end call button so hard I’m surprised my screen doesn’t crack. I needed every available Serpent out there looking for Betty but I just didn’t have the heart to tell Dad and Alice that she was pregnant, at least not over the phone.

 

I walked out back into the bar from my office to Veronica still sitting in the corner booth sobbing, arms wrapped around herself. I know she blames herself but I knew that there was nothing she could have done to stop this from happening. As soon as I found out that Betty was missing, I had the guys out searching for any sign of her or of Dakota. I wasn’t really sure what had transpired but I was certain of one thing, Dakota betrayed us and he was going to pay dearly for it. Especially if something happened to Betty or our baby.  _ ‘Jesus, our baby. Betty is having my baby. I promise Betty, I’m coming for you baby.’ _ I whispered to myself. I walked over to the distraught brunette and hugged her to my chest while she sobbed.

 

“V, we’re gonna find her ok? I promise. But I need you to keep a clear head. You are the last person who saw her so it’s important that we have all the facts so we know where to find her.” I crouched down in front of Veronica as she sat back down, meeting her eyes with determination. “Believe me, I’m fucking terrified too but I have to keep my head on straight so we can kill these bastards.” Veronica’s eyes widened but she nodded her head in understanding.

 

“Would you really k-kill them Jug?” She asked through a hiccup. I could see she was afraid of the answer that she already knew was coming.

 

“Yeah Ronnie, I would. If they hurt her, even just a little bit, I will kill every last one of those motherfuckers.” I said flatly. And I meant every damned word of it, they were going to pay for this.

 

“Good.” She nodded her head again before she aggressively wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood up straighter and held my gaze. Something in her body language shifted, almost sinisterly. “I know some places where we can dump a body, if the need arises.” 

 

***********************************

 

**_BETTY POV_ **

 

The first thing I noticed was the smell, like the stench of rotting wood and dirt.  _ ‘Where am I? What the hell happened to me? Where’s Dakota?’ _ I have no memory of what happened to me after slipping into Dakota’s car and him apologizing, then it’s nothing but blackness. I just needed to think about everything leading up to my blackout and figure out where I am so I can get the hell out of here.

 

I slowly opened my eyes but all I could see was darkness, save for one sliver of light coming from the small window to my left. No other lights, no breeze, no clear indication of where I am other than what sounds to be a busy bar or club or something above me. I noticed that I was on my side on a dusty old mattress, my head pounding and my neck cramping. I can’t seem to get past this fog in my brain but I knew that I had to use my head if I ever wanted to get out of this. I struggled to stand up, still having my hands and feet bound, but this only served to make the zip ties around my wrists and ankles dig painfully into my flesh. 

 

I could at least tell from the windows position that I was being held in a basement of some sort. I felt my breathing beginning to get ragged. “There has to be some way out of here. Think Betty, think. If I can just get out of these restraints I might be able to get help...” I whispered to myself.

 

“I wouldn’t count on it Blondie, no one's gonna save you now. You’re all mine.” A chilling voice echoed in the darkness. He stepped forward slowly and I stiffened, remembering his voice in my ears before I passed out. It was the man from the diner that had been making threats on my life, that much I could tell for sure. 

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head sweetie, you and I are gonna have lots of fun together before that boyfriend of you even arrives. But I gotta warn you, once me and my boys are through with you, you’re gonna beg for death to take you.” I felt my gut drop and my heart clench as he lowered his head down to ran his tongue up my cheek, licking up the tears I didn’t realize I was shedding. 

 

_ ‘Please find us Juggie.... Please...’ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for the short first chapter! Still working on this and trying to make sure the chapters are more full. But in the future if I do have any short chapters, I will do my best to post multiple chapters at a time!


End file.
